


Welcome Home- Levi x Eren (AU College, hometown)

by Hopeless_Fangirl25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Armin is always positive, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Eren, Blow Jobs, Competition, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorder, Face-Fucking, Feels, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Heartbreak, Hickies, Hospital, Injury, Jealousy, Jean is a dick, Kidnapping, Levi gets pissed, Love Bites, Love Conquers All, M/M, Mental Disorder, Mikasa x Annie, Neck Kissing, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punching, Shy Eren Yeager, Slight Violence, Smut, Some Fluff, Sorry for the sad, Trust Issues, aggressive sex, and SMUT, armin x erwin, but theres love, but they love eachother, college break, corny romantic lines, dubcon, eren tries to seduce levi, gotta love the bites, hands tied-up, hange and eren are related, legal trial, levi is stronger than eren, levi seduces eren, mike is a lawyer, minor side stories, more seducing, more smut, much biting, much sadness, muscular eren, sensitive neck, slight depression, slight gun violence, smooth levi, sore, still sniffs people, strong levi, ugh fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 60,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Fangirl25/pseuds/Hopeless_Fangirl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Hange are siblings; Hange and Levi are best friends. Levi and Eren are...complicated? How will Eren handle a summer surrounded by Levi? Will he give in to desire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> So Levi wants Eren, Eren is dense as hell, and Hange is clueless as always. Enjoy!

I’ve gotten used to having Levi around over the past couple years. Hange and him have become very good friends while at college, and he seems to be a pretty cool guy; kind of rude and irritable, but cool. Hange, my sister, is two years older than me, and is in her junior year of college. I just started my freshman year here at the University of Sina. 

Whenever we go to dinner, Levi is there. Lunch? He’s usually there. He’s always around, handing out bored expressions with those pretty silver eyes. I’m usually referred to as ‘brat’, or ‘kid’. But lately… Well lately something’s changed. After being here at college, I’ve actually started working out and taking care of myself. I’ve really grown into my body; my abs are tighter, my arms more muscular. And I don’t mean this to sound arrogant, but I think Levi has noticed. I always knew he was gay, he didn’t hide the fact. That’s something I always admired about him. 

Me however, I just came to terms with my sexuality. Not that I ever denied it, but I just didn’t really realize I guess. I have noticed, however, that if I show up with a guy at any point, Levi becomes so irritable and rude that I have to leave. It’s almost as if he’s jealous… But that’s impossible. Levi is hands-down the most attractive man I’ve ever met. He’s got that dark hair, bright silver eyes, built body, oozing confidence, and pure manly instincts. The only unexpected traits are his extreme cleanliness, sour personality, and the fact that he’s four inches shorter than me. But you get used to that after a while. 

Tonight I’m going out to dinner with Hange and Levi; they say they have to tell me some important news. No idea what it is, but since Levi’s been being so rude lately I’ll make sure to go alone. Something tells me not to release the beast…  
As I’m sitting in my dorm room studying, my phone rings. It’s Hange.  
“Yes Hange?”  
“Eren! You’re coming to dinner, yeah?? I have to study a little late so Levi will pick you up! He’ll be there by 5:30! I gave him your number, k? See ya soon little bro!” She rambles on, not letting me get in a word. I sigh, guess it’ll be awkward time with Levi. It’s only 4:30, so I guess I should get a shower. 

After showering, I walk back to my dorm with just a towel around my waist. It’s a guy’s dorm, I’m not too shy normally. That is, until I see Levi leaning against my door, gazing at the wall with a bored expression. Well, shit. He spots me walking up and basically eye-fucks me, glancing up and down my whole body. 

“U-um hey Levi.” I mumble, getting my key out. Being as nervous as I am, I drop it.  
“Nice moves butterfingers.” Levi mutters, staring at me.  
“Can you maybe pick those up?” I ask, staring at him with my wide green eyes.  
“And you can’t because?”  
“Because I’m naked?” I reply, my voice laced with attitude. He narrows his eyes at me, leaning down to grab the keys; and unlocks the door. I walk inside, and he follows me! What the hell?  
“Um…do you think maybe you could wait outside?” I ask sheepishly. He cocks an eyebrow, amusement playing at his lips.  
“And why’s that? We’re both guys after all.” He smirks. I roll my eyes.  
“Yeah, gay guys.” I mutter under my breath. I hear the door close and lock and look back to see Levi leaning against it, staring at me.  
“That’s true, now what should we do about it?” He says arrogantly, walking closer to me. I blush at his flirtatious words, holding on the towel tighter. 

“Um, what do you mean?” I ask quietly, backing away from him. He comes closer, placing a hand on my chest and running it down my abdomen. I shiver at his touch, my breathing increasing. Levi moves closer, reaching up to whisper in my ear.

“I mean do you want me to fuck you, Eren?” I gasp, my cock starting to harden at his words; his breath on my neck sending tingles all over my body.  
“Levi! What brought this on all of a sudden??” I question, trying to understand his sudden ambush.  
“Tsk, yeah right. All of a sudden? I’ve been fucking hitting on you for months you dense brat, and all you do is bring around other guys? It drives me fucking crazy Eren. Crazy for you.” He growls, a hand traveling over my muscular arms. I gasp, I never in a million years would have thought Levi was hitting on me… Maybe I am dense. Before I have much time to dwell on it, Levi tugs on my hand; causing the towel to fall completely off. 

I gasp, trying to cover myself before Levi shoves me against the wall, pinning my arms. How the fuck is he so strong??  
“Because I work out a lot, brat.” He whispers in my ear, somehow reading my thoughts. Levi leans back, staring at my naked body hungrily.  
“Mmm, not bad Eren.” He says approvingly. I blush, my entire face becoming bright red.  
“Levi let go! This is embarrassing!” I shout, trying to pull away. He glances at me.  
“Embarrassing? How so?” he asks, amused.  
“W-well… I’m naked and you’re…not naked.” I say sheepishly, glancing down at his body.  
“Mhm, I see.” He gets off of me, suddenly stripping off his v-neck, followed by his pants and boxers. 

Holy shit, I’m staring at a naked Levi… He’s even hotter without clothes on. Those well-defined muscles and woah. His erection is impressive as well... What the hell am I thinking?? I need to stop this, it’s crazy! But what do I do? Suddenly my phone rings and I throw on the towel and answer it.  
“Yes??” I say too frantically.  
“Eren! Where the hell are you and shorty at?? I beat you here.” Hange answers.  
“Oh! Um, sorry we lost track of time… We’ll be right there!” I say before hanging up, grabbing clothes and starting to dress.  
“Tsk, shitty glasses always being a cock-block.” Levi mumbles, putting on his clothes. 

After we’re dressed we head out to Levi’s car, the awkward silence filling the air. I clear my throat. Levi glances over, but returns his eyes to the road.  
“Stop thinking so much, brat.” Levi mutters. I glare, looking out my window. Stop thinking so much? He comes in out of nowhere, trying to get me to have sex with him and I’m supposed to stop thinking? Levi isn’t good for me, he’s not my type at all and I think I need to avoid him… It’s decided after this, I’m not going to hang out with Levi again. I’ll avoid him, I’ll talk to Hange if I need to. Determined, I smirk. I can set my own destiny, I don’t have to be bullied by this guy. 

“Oi! Brat, we’re here.” Levi breaks me out of my reverie, flicking my ear. I glare at him. We head inside the restaurant, greeting Hange as she rambles excitedly about some discovery in science labs today. After ordering food and getting small talk out of the way, Hange looks at me. 

“Eren! So I wanted to tell you about break this summer.” She begins, pushing her glasses back up her nose.  
“What about it, Hange?”  
“Levi is coming home with us! His house is being renovated and he’s going to stay with us all summer!” Hange yells excitedly. My eyes widen as I look over to see Levi’s sinister smile, and his hungry eyes…  
“All s-summer? But-“  
“No buts! It’s happening! Although I’m sure Levi will be bored in our small town… But hey, you can keep him company while I work in the lab!” I nod slowly, well, there goes that plan. I guess I’ll just have to keep Levi occupied so he doesn’t focus on me…

“So we’ll head home in a week, after the finals are done! I’m so excited!” She beams. I sigh softly, faking a smile the best I can. Those dark eyes are going to haunt my dreams, but it looks like I’m stuck with Levi all summer. I guess I’ll have to make the best of it…


	2. Levi's Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over and Eren is exhausted. Levi comes over and seduces him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sweet sweet man sex in this chapter! You have been warned ;)

During the rest of dinner, Hange and Levi exchange banter like usual. Our waiter brings the food, but my appetite is suddenly gone. I pick at my plate, zoning out.

“Eren?” Hange nudges me. “You alright kiddo?” I look up, startled. Levi is gone, must have run to the restroom or something.

“How couldn’t you tell me about this Hange?” I whine.

“What’s the matter?? You and Levi get along great! Unless something happened… wait! Something had to have happened! What happened??” She questions me, shaking my shoulders. I roll my eyes.

 

“Nothing...um nothing happened.” I lie, blushing.

“EREN YOU ARE SO LYING, I CAN TELL! TELL YOUR BIG SISTER RIGHT NOW!” Hange yells excitedly.

“We’re going to get thrown out again Hange!! Did you know Levi thinks I’m attractive?” I ask her. She gets that mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“Hmm? I had nooo idea! Tell me all about it.” She grins widely, her eyes doing that crazy thing… I groan, rubbing my forehead.

“You’re so full of shit.” I mumble, causing her to fake a frown.

“Oi, brat. Aren’t you going to eat? You barely touched it.” I hear a familiar voice mumble, sending shivers up my spine.

“I’m not hungry.” I mutter, glancing at Levi as he gives me a glare. Hange looks at me with a worried expression.

 

Right, I should probably explain that I have a bad history with food. I used to kind of have an eating disorder; I would forget to eat, or just refuse food. Lately I’ve been really good with it though, I’ve been more healthy and remembering to eat three meals a day.

 

I snap back to hear Hange and Levi talking.

“I don’t know, I’m sure Eren will share his room with you Levi! No one wants to sleep on a couch all summer!” My eyes widen, my mouth hanging open. Did Hange really just say Levi can sleep in my bed?? What the actual fuck!

“Hm, I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Levi says, smirking at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I let out a huge sigh, flopping back on my bed. Finally all my finals are over, and I can take a breather. Now all I have to do is pack for summer break… I can’t believe Levi is coming home with us, it’s so embarrassing! Not to mention Jean…

 

Jean is my kinda sorta ex-boyfriend. I say kinda sorta because we never officially broke up, we just went to different universities; but we also never call, text, or communicate at all. I don’t know what his expectations are, but I know one very jealous Levi will not warm up kindly to him.

 

There’s no sense in worrying about it yet, first things first: packing! I start pulling out clothes from my closet, I also have my summer stuff at home; although a lot of it may not fit as well. I did lose some weight, and gain some muscle. I pack up my clothes, shoes, and the rest of my stuff before laying on my bed; I doze off after a short time, exhausted from all the test taking.

 

A knock on my door startles me.

“Ugh it’s unlocked!” I mumble, closing my eyes again. The door opens and closes, I feel the bed dip down.

“Hange, is it time to leave already?” I say sleepily. Strong arms wrap around my waist, it’s not Hange. I sit up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I look down to see Levi staring at me, an amused smirk ghosting his lips.

“Shit, sorry Levi. Thought you were Hange.” I let out a long yawn, and Levi’s strong arms pull me down onto the bed.

“Hange said to pick her up in an hour.” He mumbles against my neck, pulling my back to his front. I shudder, his warm breath sending tingles down my body.

“An hour is a long time, Eren.” He whispers seductively. I squirm, trying to get out of his grasp; but instead this just makes him wrap his legs around me, pulling me even closer.

 

Levi begins to leave soft kisses on my neck, making my breathing quicken.

“L- Levi… What are you doing?” I ask quietly.

“I’m holding you, brat. What does it look like?” He murmurs against my skin. He sits up, pulling me up and taking off my shirt.

“Hey! What are you doing?” I say, trying to grab my shirt from him.

“Relax, brat.” He says before stripping off his own shirt and pulling me back down.

 

Levi runs his hand up my side, grazing over my muscles. His hot mouth returns to place kisses along my neck, then he finds that spot… That one sensitive spot on the back of my neck that makes me instantly horny. He kisses there, and I let out a moan. He stops, his hand on my abdomen.

 

“Oh shit, Eren. Looks like I found your weakness.” Levi says, amused.

“Levi- ah. Please stop!” I beg, squirming. He pulls me in tighter.

“No fucking way, you’re completely at my mercy now.”

 

Levi kisses that spot again and I stifle a moan. He licks, then sucks on it causing me to gasp. I can feel my growing erection, and Levi’s too. I turn into a mewling mess as Levi bites down gently on my neck, sucking and nipping. I’m panting as he caresses my chest, tugging on my nipples gently.

 

A whimper escapes my lips when he bites down hard on my neck, his assault continuing. I continue to moan lewdly as Levi’s hand moves across my abs, down to my throbbing erection. He squeezes gently, my hips bucking up into his hand. After a final bite to my sensitive neck, Levi moves, getting on top of me. He kisses my lips, hard, causing me to moan; taking advantage of my open mouth to stick his tongue in.

 

My hands run up his hard, muscular back; nails raking down it as he grinds his hips into mine. Levi lets out a groan, kissing my jaw; then he kisses down my body. Neck, chest, abs, dips his tongue into my navel; then he licks a line at the hem of my jeans, causing me to moan and pull his hair. A low sexy growl escapes his lips as he starts to undo the button of my jeans, pulling down the zipper.

 

He tugs at my pants and I lift my hips to help him get them off. Afterwards he tugs my boxers off, my erection springing free. Levi stares at me with dark, lustful eyes as he licks his lips. Oh fuck. My breathing is quickened, sucking in harsh breaths as Levi kisses my inner thighs. I cry out as he bites hard, that’s definitely going to leave a mark… He does the same with the other thigh, moving to my erection and giving a long lick up my length.

 

I moan loudly, shivering at the sudden sensation as Levi licks the tip softly.

“Ah, fuck Levi!” I shout, gripping at the bedsheets. He glances up, staring at me as he takes my cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around my tip. I try to keep still, feeling his fingernails digging into my thighs.

 

“Mm, Levi I’m going to ah- cum if you don’t stop.” I manage to breathe out. He looks up at me, pulling away.

“Flip over.” He commands, and I hesitate. He slaps my thigh, causing me to yelp.

“I said flip over, brat.” He glares at me, warning in his voice. “On your elbows and knees. I want to see that beautiful ass.”

 

I do as I’m told, presenting Levi with my muscular ass, panting in need. Levi walks over to his bag, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. When he comes back, he takes off his pants and boxers, standing gloriously naked in front of me. He leans forward and bites my cheek, causing me to yelp. He smirks, coating his fingers in the lube.

 

He enters one finger slowly, acting as if I’m going to break.

“Come on, Levi! It’s not the first time I’m being fucked, I’m not going to shatter.” I whine.

“Well fine, if you want it rough, I’ll fucking be rough!” He yells, thrusting two fingers in me. I yell out, staying relaxed against his hand as he moves in and out fast. I moan, pushing my ass into his hand, relishing the feel of him. After a bit he pulls his hand away, causing me to whimper at the loss of being filled. I hear a tear as he opens the condom, rolling it on slowly then coating his dick in lube.

 

He places his hands on my hips, positioning himself at my entrance.

“Ready?” he breathes out, slamming in before I can even respond. I cry out, the intense size of him spreading me open. I whimper as I try to relax, he pulls out slowly then slams back in again. I moan this time, his change of angle hitting my sweet spot dead on.

 

I arch my back, meeting his thrusts as he grunts and digs his nails in my hips. My moans are loud and needy, and hearing Levi’s sexual sounds makes me even more turned on.

“Fuck, Eren! You feel so good” he grunts out, his thrusts becoming more erratic. I feel myself building up, the tension becoming too much.

 

“Ah, Levi!” I cry out as I shoot cum all over my sheets. Levi thrusts a few more times before finding his release, panting and flopping on top of me. We lay there panting for a few minutes, before Levi gets up and has a look of disgust on his face.

 

“Ugh, I need to clean up.” He says.

“There are some wet wipes over on the desk.” I mumble sleepily. If I wasn’t tired before, I sure am now. Levi grabs the wipes and cleans himself, coming over to clean me up afterwards. He grabs his phone, glancing at the time.

“Shit, we have to go get Hange soon.” Levi murmurs. I nod, too tired to move.

“Oi, brat! Get up and put on some clothes.” He says throwing my jeans at me. I whine in protest, getting up and stretching. After I put on my clothes, I finish packing up the last couple things.

 

Holy shit, wait… I just had sex with Levi. The guy I was planning to avoid. What the hell is wrong with me?? I’m going to blame being tired, and Levi finding my sweet spot… Yeah, that’ll work. The fact of the matter is this: I am never going to have sex with Levi ever again.

 

Never. Now I just have to tell him that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, neck thing is totally legit, I have a veryy sensitive neck xD Anyway, lemme know what you thought? More story is coming, I swear!


	3. Road Trips are Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren't road trips great? I'm not so sure Eren thinks so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutsmutsmutsmut.... Yeah. Mouthy-smut. Enjoy that.

After packing all my suitcases in Levi’s car, we head over to pick up Hange. As we approach, I pull out my phone and send her a quick text to let her know we’re almost there.

 

We load up Hange’s gear, somehow managing to cram all her crazy science equipment in. After setting up the GPS and arguing over music, we’re finally on the road. The drive to Shiganshina, our hometown, is about thirteen hours give or take. Levi and Hange are splitting the drive time, since no one really trusts my driving… I barely passed my exam. Sometime in the night we might stop at a hotel, depending on how tired they are.

 

Currently we’re about three hours in; Levi is driving, Hange is singing annoyingly, and I’m attempting to take a nap. Suddenly my stomach growls, causing me to remember I haven’t eaten yet today.

“Oi, brat. What did you eat so far? It is almost seven.” Levi asks, peeking in the rearview mirror. I don’t answer, staring out at the darkening sky.

 

“Ooh! Let’s go a diner and rest!” Hange says excitedly.

“We’ve only been on the road for a few hours. At this rate we’ll get there in two days.” Levi says sarcastically.

“Awww come on! It’s dinner time!” Hange’s bright eyes plead. Levi sighs.

“Fine, there’s a diner in a couple miles. It better be fucking clean.” Hange squeals with delight at his reply.

 

Eventually Levi pulls into the parking lot of a little diner. It looks nice, not too busy but not a dump either. We walk in and seat ourselves in a booth, Levi pushing me in first and sitting next to me. Our waitress takes our orders, and brings us our beverages. Soda for me, Hange has coffee, and Levi is drinking tea.

 

Hange starts to babble about our hometown, talking about the summer festival and yada yada. She can ramble all she wants, but it’s nothing special. Our little town is boring and dull. Besides my best friends that I’ll get to see again… It’s been a while since I’ve seen Armin and Mikasa, but we speak frequently. I can’t wait to see them.

“Oh! And Eren, how’s Jean been?” I spit out the soda I was drinking at the sudden mention of my ex.

“Er- um, I’m n-not sure.” I stutter out, my eyes widened. I glance next to me to see Levi with an amused expression.

“And who might this ‘Jean’ be?” He questions, one eyebrow raised. I look away, a blush creeping onto my face.

“He’s Eren’s boyfriend!” Hange yells. It’s Levi’s turn to choke on his drink as I avoid his glare. I can literally feel those silver eyes staring daggers at me.

“N-not really Hange! We haven’t spoken since school started. I don’t think we’re really a thing anymore.” I whisper, trying to cover my ass before Levi kicks it. I feel a hand on my knee, squeezing tightly. I gulp, trying not to tense up.

“So tell me about this Jean, hm? What’s he like?” Levi practically spits out through gritted teeth. My face and ears are burning as Levi’s hand travels up to my thigh, squeezing.

“He’s er- a nice guy I guess. We went to school together and-“ I stop my sentence as Levi’s hand starts groping my cock through my jeans. I suppress a moan and Hange picks up the conversation, chatting about how we dated for a year or so, and our prom and yada yada. Internally I beg her to stop, because each new thing she says about Jean causes Levi’s motions to become more aggressive and more of a turn on.

 

My breathing is erratic and I’m trying desperately to contain myself so no one notices. Suddenly our waitress comes over, bringing our food and Levi’s hand is gone; causing me to almost whimper. Levi is suddenly back to normal, thanking the waitress and beginning to eat. I stare in awe as he pretends nothing just happened. I kick his leg, motioning to let me out and he does, watching amusedly as I try to cover the fact that I’m extremely turned-on as I head to the bathroom.

 

I walk in and Levi’s right behind me. I groan.

“Can you please go away? This is your fault!” I yell at him. He looks amused at my outburst.

“No, you fucking deserve this brat. Not telling me you have a kind of boyfriend? What the fuck?” Levi says annoyed.

“I don’t owe you any explanations, get out so I can take care of this.” I say coldly.

“Hell no. It’s your punishment, no finishing yourself off. If you’re good, I’ll do it later.” Levi says cockily, strutting towards me.

“You don’t control me.” I tell him.

“No? Is that a challenge?” Levi whispers darkly, his eyes roaming my body. “Go ahead, just try something.”

Fucking hell, what am I supposed to do? I’m not having sex with Levi again, but I don’t want to piss him off. I guess I’ll just deal with this aching erection for now… Ugh. I walk past Levi’s smirk, and back out to the dining room to eat. Hange is chowing down, barely acknowledging our return.

 

I start to eat, realizing how hungry I really am. After we finish and rest a bit, Hange decides to drive for a few hours before we find a hotel. Levi insists I sit in the back with him so we can ‘talk’. Hange has her music cranked up, and is singing like an idiot. I can feel the drowsiness come back as I doze off. Levi puts a pillow on his lap and pulls me onto it so I’m more comfortable. I’d almost say it was gentlemanly, but it’s Levi…

I wake to someone shaking me and sleepily open my eyes, staring into perfect silver orbs.

“Good morning brat.” I rub my eyes and grab my phone to check the time. 11:30 pm. Jeez, I was out for a few hours. Levi glances up to check on Hange still dancing to music. I sit up, stretching my arms. Then, Levi grabs my neck and pulls me to him; kissing me passionately. I push him off me, wide-eyed.

 

“Wha- what the hell Levi?” I whisper, not wanting to draw attention from Hange.

“I’m trying to make-out with you dumbass.” Levi states boredly, his eyes showing no emotion. I scowl, and move a little closer to him, grabbing the front of his shirt.

 

“Listen Levi, what happened between us was a ONE time thing.” To emphasize, I hold up one finger. “Once, uno, only one time. Got it?” I state confidently. Levi suddenly looks amused, and glares at my hand grabbing his shirt. I let go and move back so there’s some distance. My face turns bright red after realizing I just did that to Levi. Suddenly his expression darkens, his eyes twinkling with some sort of devious thought.

 

“So, that’s how you want to play it, hm? Once again, I’m great at challenges Eren. In fact, I quite enjoy them. I’ll seduce you again, it wasn’t too hard in the first place if I remember correctly.” Levi’s hand travels up my side to my sensitive neck, massaging gently. I squirm and push him away, but he grabs my wrists and pins me against the backseat of the car.

 

“Ah, hmm. Boys I hate to interrupt, but I’m friggin’ exhausted! How’s about we find a nice clean hotel to stay in?” Hange suddenly interjects, causing me to blush the color of a stop sign. Levi gets off with a ‘tsk’.

 

“This hotel better be clean.” He mumbles grumpily. I have to be more on guard against him! If I’m so determined not to get seduced, I better keep my distance… I have to admit Levi’s talented as fuck when it comes to making me horny… Ah! What am I saying? I do not find him attractive. Nope, no way. Those bored silver eyes, that dark perfectly combed hair, that…muscular body… Fuck. I sigh and rub my forehead. This would be so much easier if he’d just be ugly.

 

* * *

 

About thirty minutes later, Hange pulls into a large hotel that Levi googled. It has good ratings, cleanliness, breakfast, etc. We walk in to the reception area and Levi talks to the front desk lady.

“Alright,” Levi says, walking over with our room keys. “I got us two rooms with adjoining doors, that’s all they had.”

“Ah! That’ll work. Eren you can share a room with Levi! You know I snore and need my own girly space for girly stuff.” Hange says.

“What? Er- no. I’ll just sleep on the floor of your room Hange!” I say desperately. I cannot share a room with Levi right now… between thinking about his flawless figure, and today’s earlier endeavors I feel so sexually frustrated that I might cave easily.

“Oh come on brat. It’ll be fine.” Levi says, rolling his eyes and grabbing my arm. We walk to our rooms and head inside, Hange saying her goodnights and letting us know to be ready to leave again at 7am sharp.

 

“I’m going to shower first, so get comfy.” Levi states, taking his bag to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Jeez, that was abrupt. Levi takes his cleanliness seriously… I sit on the bed and click on the television, browsing through uneventfully. Suddenly, my phone rings. I don’t recognize the number, but I answer anyway.

 

“Hello?”

“Hey, this is Eren right?” My eyes widen.

“Jean?? Um- hi.” I say sheepishly.

“Hey…you’re on your way home, right? I’ve been thinking about you a lot.” Jean’s voice sounds nervous but sincere. That’s unusual for him.

“I am, yeah… Hange and a friend of hers too. Jean, um- what happened? I mean it’s been all year with no answer.” I ask bluntly. Jeez, maybe Levi’s direct attitude is rubbing off on me.

“I know, but we can talk about all that soon, okay? I miss you.” I take in a deep breath. Honestly, I don’t quite feel the same about Jean anymore. I mean who ignores someone for an entire semester?

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon horse-face.” I joke, smiling lightly.

“You better watch it, I know all your weaknesses.” Jean replies, a hint of sultriness in his voice. I laugh and say goodbye before hanging up.

 

I flop back on the bed. Why did everything seem so simple before I left for college? Man, we all thought high school was hard.

“Who was on the phone?” That monotone, bored voice asks. I glance over to see Levi standing in just a towel wrapped around his waist; his dark hair glistening with water beads and his chiseled muscles looking as alluring as ever. Shit.

 

“It was- er- no one.” I stutter out, avoiding looking at him. Levi sighs, turning back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Whatever brat, you can shower now.” He says. I nod and get up, grabbing my toiletries bag.

 

I step into the shower, relishing in the feel of the hot water against my back. I wash my hair thoroughly, followed by my body. The temptation to touch myself is far too great, but honestly I’d be thinking about Levi…and I won’t allow myself to do that. After relaxing and being clean, I switch off the water, reaching out to grab my towel. My towel that isn’t there. Fuck, Levi. Goddammit! He’s an evil fucking genius.

 

I let out a frustrated groan before deciding to say fuck it. He’s already seen me naked, what’s the point in being shy? I open the door and walk out, glancing around for a towel; my face is bright red. I hear Levi whistle and I roll my eyes, glancing at him and covering myself. He stands by the bed, holding a towel up to me; still only wearing a towel himself.

 

“This is low, even for you.” I mutter as I walk over, reaching to grab the towel. Instead, I end up being pushed onto the bed and pinned to it. All I can focus on are those dark silver eyes. No, no, no. Don’t give in, Eren!

“Are you seduced yet, Eren?” Levi purrs in my ear, his hot breath tingling my skin. I hold back a whimper at the sound of my name from his mouth.

 

“Levi, get off of me.” I say, somehow managing to sound firm and not like a horny teenager.

“Is that really what you want, Eren?” Levi asks smoothly. I gulp, fighting the urge to say no.

“Yes, get off me.” I say quietly. Levi licks my ear, sending shivers straight to my cock. Fuck, at this rate I’ll give in for sure…

“See, you say that, but your body language tells me different.” Levi says against my skin. “Heavy breathing, hardening cock, and plus you’re biting your lip. Obviously you want it. Give in.” God, he sounds so sensual, so raw.

 

His mouth moves to my neck, licking and nipping gently. I contain myself, thanking god he hasn’t turned me into a mewling mess…yet. He makes the mistake of letting go of my hands and I shove him off of me, getting off the bed and grabbing a towel to cover myself. I look to see the darkest of glares, one that can kill on sight.

Levi gets off the bed slowly, cracking his neck like he’s preparing for a challenge. The hunger in his eyes is almost predatory, and I back away slowly.

 

“Levi, I said no.” I say, holding my hands in front of me.

“No, your mouth said no. Your body said yes.” Levi says matter-of-factly. I feel the wall at my back, fuck. Levi walks up to me, staring into my eyes; I feel my breath hitch. He stares at me for a moment before sighing and walking away. I stay there, frozen against the wall and panting. Levi grabs his bag and walks back to the bathroom, slamming the door.

 

After a moment I grab clothes and throw them on quickly before laying on the bed and watching more television. After about five minutes Levi comes out with pajama pants and socks on only, turning out the lights and getting on the bed.

“Do you want me to sleep on the floor?” I ask him.

“Tsk, don’t be stupid. Just fucking go to sleep.” Levi grumbles, turning off the television and facing away from me. Well, talk about mood swings. I guess not really though, he’s always a stick in the mud…

 

The weariness hits me, and I drift off to a peaceful sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

I awake just like I slept, peacefully. I open my eyes and curse at myself. My arms and legs are wrapped around Levi like he’s a teddy bear… He’s still asleep so maybe I can untangle myself before he wakes and realizes it. I move carefully, slowly as to not disrupt him. Success! I lay on my back, noticing the next issue: morning wood… Ugh, sometimes I really hate being a guy.

 

After laying there for a bit, I feel the bed shift and suddenly Levi’s hand is on my erection; caressing it gently. I let out an involuntary moan at the contact.

“Good morning to you too.” Levi mumbles, climbing on top of me and moving down my body sultrily. He kisses my bulging erection through my pajama pants, causing me to buck up.

“Oh, eager this morning, are we?” He says as he palms me through my pants.

“Fuck, Levi. Ah…” I can’t make intelligible words, I’m so horny and desperate at this point.

“Go ahead, tell me to stop now.” Levi dares, knowing I wouldn’t. He pulls my pants off, my erection springing free. After licking his lips, he kisses my throbbing cock repeatedly. I grip the bedsheets, trying to contain myself.

 

“Beg me, Eren.” He says, looking up at me through his lashes as he licks slowly up my cock. I groan, fighting an internal battle and losing.

“Please, Levi. I need-mm I need more.” I stutter out between gasps. I hate how whiny and needy I sound, but fuck it feels so good…

 

After teasing me a bit more, Levi takes almost my entire throbbing member into his mouth; hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. I try hard not to buck up, but can’t help the strangled cry that escapes my lips. Levi is an expert, and it takes only a few minutes before I’m coming undone. I warn Levi that I’m about to come, and he nods, signaling that it’s fine.

I finish with a loud moan, Levi swallowing it all and licking me clean. My breathing is rapid as I come down from my high, and Levi stares at me expectantly.

 

“Um… What?” I ask him. Levi glances down and I follow, noticing his intense hard-on. Oh, right…

“Okay…what do you want me to do about it.” I mumble.

“Well I could either fuck that perfect ass of yours…” Levi starts, I shake my head directly, signaling a firm no.

“Then let me fuck your bratty mouth.” Levi growls, annoyed. I blink a couple times. I guess it’s only fair…I nod slowly.

 

“On the floor, on your knees.” Levi orders, and hesitantly, I comply. He takes off his pants, and sits on the edge of the bed. I lean in nervously and lick the head of his erection, hearing him take a sharp breath in. I put my mouth around his impressive length and start to suck gently. Levi puts his hands on the back of my head and literally, fucks my mouth.

 

Fingers tangle in my hair as he pushes himself in deeper and deeper, his moans becoming louder. Fuck, to hear him make those sounds is a turn on… Levi moves my head faster and faster, and my eyes water with the intensity. He shoves himself to the back of my throat and I gag, causing a sharp gasp from him. Suddenly, he comes hard. I swallow as much as possible, a bit dribbling down my chin. Levi groans sexily, and his breathing begins to slow.

“Fucking hell, that mouth…” He mutters, getting up and heading to the bathroom to clean up fully. I do the same, getting dressed and brushing my teeth.

 

Suddenly the door to our adjoining rooms flies open, and Hange has a knowing look on her face.

“Some interesting sounds coming from over here, guys! I never knew Levi could be so vocal!” Hange says loudly, causing me to blush crimson and Levi to chuck a pillow at her; shouting many obscenities.

“Well time to hit the road you two! Pack up and let’s goooo!”

 

 

Oh, this summer is sure to be interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting is a good word for it... Lemme know what you thought/think. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Home Again, Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Hange, and Levi finally make it home. Introductions of various types are in store... Some may not bode well for Eren.

 

Once again we’re in the car, Levi driving this time. I’m starting to get excited at the prospect of seeing my hometown. The rate we’re at, we should get there by 1 in the afternoon.

“Hey kiddo, you getting excited to see Mikasa and Armin? It’s been quite a while, hm?” Hange asks me from the passenger seat.

“Yeah, I really have missed them and the trouble we get into.” I laugh.

“Oh, I’ve got to hear some stories after that, come on.” Levi comments from the front. I chuckle, going on to tell him about how we always got into fights over silly things. Armin and I were destined to escape the small town life, but the small town thugs thought we were crazy. Especially Armin, who they sought out to beat up regularly.

 

“Armin was always a dreamer, never really wanted to fight. But this one time,” I laugh. “He basically called the guys beating him up imbeciles and in-breeders… Not his smartest game move. He really is a smart kid though.”

“I can believe it, but everyone gets fed up once in a while. People need to be put down a couple pegs, especially those stupid enough to bully others.” Levi says, surprising me. Overall I thought he was a cold-hearted person; but really he cares more than he’s willing to let on. He’s also surprisingly deep…

 

“And what about this Mikasa? What’s she like?” Levi questions, seeming generally interested.

“Oh! She’s in love with Eren!” Hange interjects, causing Levi to peer at me via mirror.

“No! Hange I told you, she’s like another sister to me. She’s always looking out for me and being overprotective and stuff…” I trail off.

“Oh Eren, you’re so dense.” Hange sighs, shaking her head.

“I can attest to that.” Levi mumbles. I glare at them.

 

The rest of the drive consists of me texting Armin and Mikasa; and Hange and Levi talking about college papers and yada yada. I stare out the window and recognize a familiar sign reading: ‘Welcome to Shiganshina!’

“Whoo-hoo we’re nearly home!” Hange yells out the window. “Levi! Pull over, I’ll drive from here!” He does, switching seats with Hange and stretching his perfectly sculpted body; his tshirt slipping up so I catch a glimpse of those perfect abs… He spots me staring and smirks, giving me a ‘tsk’. I blush and turn away instantly.

 

Hange drives the familiar roads to our neighborhood, the bright sun shining down on us. We drive past our old school, the center of the summer festival; the ‘mall’, if you can even call it that; and the parks filled with old sets of swings and jungle gyms covered in graffiti. Ah, the classic signs of a small town. I see gangs of kids hanging around the old arcade, probably squabbling over how to split the quarters.

 

Soon I see my favorite diner, the one Armin, Mikasa and I always hang out at. They have killer ice cream…

“Well isn’t this little town cute.” I hear Levi mumble as he stares out the window, an unamused expression playing on his face. I furrow my brow. Sure, it’s nothing special but no one forced him to come along. 

 

“Aha! Here it is Eren! We’re home!” Hange yells excitedly, pulling in to the driveway and putting the car in park. I don a huge smile on my face as I clamor out of the car and stare at the house, unchanging in many ways but still with a hint of something different; I can’t quite explain it.

“Leave the bags, let’s go see mom!” I say excitedly, grabbing Levi’s hand and pulling him with us. He seems oddly interested in the situation, but it may just be my grip on him.

 

Hange runs up to the door, not bothering to knock. We head inside to see the usual decorated house, minus the mess we always make when we’re home… I’ll remember to remedy that. I smirk, glancing at the pictures on the walls from various events in our lives.

“Moooooommmmmm!” Hange yells obnoxiously. I hear a clamor in the kitchen followed by a gasp and running.

 

“My angels!” Our mother screeches, running over to hug us both tightly. I roll my eyes, fighting her off.

“Alright, alright. We are here all summer you know.” I huff. Hange and her chatter on for quite a bit before she turns to me.

“And who’s this nice looking guy, hm Eren?” I blush lightly, shaking my head.

“H-he’s Hange’s friend, Mom!” I cross my arms, annoyed. She pinches my cheek, causing me to be even further irritated; then she extends her hand to Levi, informing him that he can call her ‘Momma Yeager’. Levi smiles politely, shaking her hand and introducing himself.

 

The conversation moves to the living room couches as we all get reacquainted. Vaguely I hear a mention of Levi just sharing my room with me. I shoot daggers at Hange, she’s up to something… After a bit, my mother and Hange decide to go grocery shopping for essentials. Which means they’ll come home with a shit-ton of nostalgic childhood snacks to rave over. Levi and I stay at the house and carry in all the luggage; which is a pretty big feat considering all of Hange’s crap.

 

We haul everything in and I show Levi around. He seems fairly disinterested until, of course, we reach my room. I inconspicuously open the door, trying to brush it off and get back to the living room, aka ‘safe quarters’. Suddenly my arm is grabbed and I find myself flung onto my bed.

 

“What the hell-“ I’m cut off by Levi on top of me, kissing me hard and passionately. I’m so disoriented that I don’t resist, in fact I _almost_ go along with it. His hands are on me, running down my sides, up my shirt… I feel his cool fingers rub my sensitive nipples and I stifle a moan. He sits up slightly, tugging at my shirt.

 

“Off.” He commands, his voice containing a hint of lust. I bite my lip, contemplating, but regardless Levi begins to strip me of my shirt; followed by his shirt on the floor. I gaze at strong, chiseled muscle and get lost in his beauty. It may sound corny, but he’s like some kind of greek god or some shit.

“Oi, I know I look good but can we focus here? I’m trying to fuck you.” Levi whispers the last part in my ear, sending a shiver down me.

 

I hear a thump outside, and try to sit up but am quickly pinned back down.

“I’m sure it’s nothing. If it were Hange, we’d hear her for sure.” Levi mumbles, kissing my neck. I moan out as he brushes over that spot.

“L-Levi, ah- stop please.” I huff out.

 

 

“Hey Eren, are you in here-“ I freeze, standing in the doorway, watching Levi kiss my skin is Jean. Fuck.

 

Levi glances up, an amused expression on his face.

“We’re a tad busy.” He says curtly. I shove him off of me, trying to recollect myself.

“Eren! Who the fuck is this guy?” Jeans yells at me, his copper eyes glowering at Levi.

 

“Tsk, the question is, who the fuck are you?” Levi retorts, his bored expression back. I stand, throwing on my shirt and clearing my throat.

 

“Jean, Levi.” I point to Levi. “Levi, Jean.” I point to Jean. “Ta-da!” They both stare at me, annoyed and rolling their eyes. I sigh, rubbing my forehead.

“Jean, this is Hange’s friend from college. What you saw is nothing…” Levis ‘tsks’ next to me, obviously about to say something offensive to all present parties. I shush him, holding up a hand to his face. Pretty sure that pissed him off more…

“Levi, this is Jean, aka my EX boyfriend.” I say, stressing the ‘ex’ to break it to Jean. Jean glances at me, arms crossed and glaring.

 

“So when exactly did the boyfriend become an ‘ex’ huh?!” He yells, causing me to flinch. Levi bends down and grabs his shirt off the floor.

“I’ll just give you shit-heads some privacy.” He mumbles, walking past Jean, but not before elbowing him; I swear it looks like a western stare down, a competition to see who gets the fair maiden… Suddenly realization strikes; I’m the fucking maiden. Shit.

 

Jean stares at me expectantly, arms crossed. I sit down, sighing.

“He became an ‘ex’ when he didn’t talk to me allll semester, or the semester after that… I mean how hard is it to pick up the phone?” I say exasperated.

“Hey genius, the fucking phone works both ways.” Jean mutters. I roll my eyes. “So what, is this guy your new boyfriend then? That midget, really?” I flinch.

“No horse-face, he’s not my boyfriend! I told you, he’s Hange’s friend.”

“Ah, and that’s why he was kissing all over your half-naked body, got it.” Jean replies sarcastically. I glare at him.

“It’s complicated, what do you want me to say?”

“You could have warned me! I called you last night dumbass!” throwing his hands up, he paces around the room.

 

I flop back on the bed, groaning and trying to make sense of the situation. The bed dips down and I glance at Jean. Sitting up, I touch his cheek, caressing it gently.

“Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be, Jean.” I sigh out. Jean grabs my hand, pulling me closer and kissing me. His kiss is different than Levi’s; it’s familiar and welcoming, but not as enticing… Levi’s kisses send sparks flying through my body. Jean’s spread a warmth, like a greeting from an old friend…

 

I push him away, breaking the kiss. He furrows his brow.

“So you won’t even give us a chance now?” he asks, looking upset.

“I- I don’t know Jean. If things were different, it might work. But when the summer ends I’m leaving again…” He nods slowly, leaning closer to me.

“I’m not giving up so easily, Eren. I can put up a fight too.” He whispers in my ear, before getting up and walking out of the room. I sit on my bed still, too dazed to move.

 

_‘What the fuck just happened?’_ I think to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh things are spicing up in this place. Lemme know what you think! Kudos and comments make me happy :3 <3 I wuvs you.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is introduced to more friends, and gets to know them more. Jean's jealousy drives him to unforgivable actions. Levi takes things into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape/Non-con triggers right here! Just a bit, at the end of the chapter. You have been warned!

After a few moments, Levi struts back into my room and sits next to me.

“So that’s the infamous ex-boyfriend hm? Kinda looks like a horse.” Levi mutters. I chuckle softly, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“I wanted to talk to him first, ya know? But after all this time I assumed his feelings had changed… Hm.” I stare at the ceiling, feeling puzzled.

“Oi, brat, listen. Obviously the kind of guy who ignores you for months isn’t someone to be around. Maybe you should look into your options, hm?” Levi grabs my chin, turning me to face him. He stares into my eyes, green meeting silver; and leans in so our lips are almost touching.

“Say yes.” He whispers, the air tingling my lips. I take in a deep breath and bravely close the distance, gently pressing my lips to his. The kiss deepens, my hands running through his hair; he catches my bottom lip with his teeth biting gently.

 

“Yes.” I breathe out, my eyes closed, absorbing all the feelings Levi causes. The kiss breaks off and I open my eyes to see Levi staring at me intently. His hands caress my cheeks, and move down to my neck and shoulders.

I hear a clamor at the door, and Hange’s loud voice can be heard chattering about something.

“Shit.” I mumble under my breath. Levi smirks at me and gets up, heading back to the kitchen. I sigh deeply, I totally just gave in to him. What the hell? But it felt so good, so right… No, how can that be right? He’s totally not my type… But, what the heck is my type? I shake my head furiously, trying to get rid of the jumbled mess inside.

 

“Erennnnnnn!” Hange’s obnoxious voice booms. I groan, reluctantly getting up and walking to the living area. Sitting on the sofa are two very familiar faces. I gasp, sprinting over to my best friends and tackling them. Armin looks shocked, his blonde bob cut flying in his face; but he soon starts laughing. Mikasa, as always, smiles when she sees me; her black hair perfectly framing her face.

 

“Eren! When did you get in?? We hadn’t heard from you yet, so we weren’t sure.” Armin asks, his blue eyes glittering with curiosity.

“Just about two hours ago, actually. Mikasa, your hair is really getting long! It’s gonna get hot like that if you wear it down all summer.” She shrugs, mumbling something about going to get a haircut. We chat about college life and summer plans for a bit, until I hear a throat clear from the doorway. I glance up to see Levi standing there, arms crossed and looking bored.

 

“Oh! Right, Armin, Mikasa, this is Levi. Hange’s frien-“

“Eren’s boyfriend.” Levi cuts in, extending his hand out to Armin who excitedly shakes it. Mikasa just stares, seeming to be analyzing the situation. I blush bright red shake my head.

“NO no no…not boyfriend.” I glare at Levi who seems to be enjoying himself.

“Um, have you seen Jean yet?” Armin whispers to me, eyes widened.

“Yeah…we- um, talked.” I reply quietly. “Anyway, Levi will be here for the summer and I promised we’d show him the town. That alright with you guys?” Armin nods his head, Mikasa narrows her eyes.

“Fine with me, Eren. Nice to meet you Levi.” Armin smiles at him.

“What makes you think you’re good enough for Eren?” Mikasa suddenly says.

“Mikasa!” I yell, shocked. Levi’s eyebrows lift and he moves closer to her.

“Well when I fucked him, he sure liked it. Plus I have brains, beauty, muscle, and I’d protect him with my life. Good enough for you?” He smirks before walking back to the kitchen to chat with Hange.

 

My mouth gapes, shocked he actually just said that. I glance over at Armin’s wide eyes and Mikasa’s pissed-off expression.

“Hey kiddos! We’re going to the park then the diner, c’mon! It’s gorgeous out!” Hange suddenly interjects. I hop up, grabbing Armin’s hand and running out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking to the park are Hange, Levi, Armin, Mikasa and I. The sun is shining and the breeze feels nice. I walk next to Levi and Armin, chatting about the summer festival.

“It’s usually a pretty big deal, there’s all kinds of amusement rides, food, games, even competitions.” Armin informs Levi. Levi nods, seeming interested.

“Woah! Eren, Armin, Mikasa!” I look around and spot our bald-headed friend, Connie. He’s waving frantically from the spot he sits with Sasha and…Jean. Great.

 

Armin runs up and greets Connie and Sasha, who sits eating a bag of chips. Her long brown hair is pulled back in her standard pony-tail, and her brown eyes show a glint of excitement at the sight of us. I walk up reluctantly, saying hello to them. Jean sits on the bench, his arms crossed and staring at me. Levi walks up next to me and glares at Jean…

 

“So hey, Eren, what’s your plans for summer break? Are you gonna work at the coffee shop again?” Connie asks me. I shrug.

“Wasn’t planning on it, after all I’ve got this guy to keep company all summer.” I point to Levi and introduce him as Hange’s friend. Hange interjects and starts chattering on about the summer work she’s doing. She volunteers at the clinic and does experiments when she’s not helping.

 

After chatting about what the summer has to offer, the group decides to accompany us to the diner for food. Of course, Sasha never says no to food. Jean strangely seemed up for the idea, which makes me skeptical…

 

We walk, all chattering and carrying on like a group of losers, except Levi of course. He just observes, wearing that bored expression on his face. We head into the diner, greeting the familiar staff. We head to the large, round booth in the back that can seat all eight of us. Somehow, I manage to get seated between Levi and, you guessed it, Jean… Just my luck.

 

The tension is almost palpable and I clear my throat awkwardly. Levi glances at me, then at Jean who is currently smirking. Luckily, no one else in the group seems to notice the awkwardness of the current layout so I try to brush it off.

 

The waitress, Krista, comes by with menus. Most of us know Krista from school, she’s incredibly sweet and adorable; with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She introduces herself to Levi, then takes our drink orders. Levi gets tea, what a surprise. The rest of us get sodas of various types. Krista leaves, allowing us some time to peruse the menus which haven’t changed even the slightest. I glance at Armin and Mikasa, who are smiling back at me knowingly; we never change what we order from here, it’s like a ritual or something.

 

“Oi, brat, what are you going to get?” Levi nudges me, staring.

“Oh I always get the same thing: this really delicious sandwich with chicken, cheese, honey mustard, and veggies on it.” I smile at him, and he nods, smirking slightly at me.

“Sounds good to me.” He says and closes his menu.

“Hey, why do you let him call you ‘brat’? That’s not very friendly after all.” Jean leans towards me, smirking. I can feel his breath on my neck, my face turning pink with a blush.

“Hey dickwad, mind backing off of Eren for me?” Levi says with a bored tone to his voice. He wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. By now the whole table is glancing at us, and my face is officially bright red.

 

Jean looks pissed, like really pissed; but he does what he’s told and backs off a bit. I sigh, starting up a new conversation about the summer activities, trying to find out info about what’s going on this year. So far nothing seems overly exciting; the usual petting zoos, rides, food vendors… Looks like another boring year in this town.

 

“So what exactly is there to do here?” Levi asks the group.

“Ooh! There’s a skating rink, that’s my favorite place!” Sasha yells. “They have amazing nachos.” She adds dreamily. Connie laughs hysterically.

“You know what is cool,” Armin starts, “it’s about a twenty minute drive but there’s a club that I can get us into even though we’re not 21.” He smirks and I gape at him.

“What? How would YOU of all people know somewhere like that??” I ask, bewildered.

“Well…” Armin is blushing, why’s he blushing? “I met this guy at college and he works there.”

“You met a guy who’s over 21?” Mikasa asks, surprised.

“What’d you have to do to get him to agree to this Armin?” Jean says suggestively, smirking. Armin’s face is bright red now, and he shakes his head quickly.

“He um- just owes me a favor.” He mumbles. I laugh out loud at what is obviously going on.

“Tsk, so what’s this magical guy’s name anyway? Are you sure he’d actually let you punks in?” Levi asks, skeptical.

“His name is Erwin…and I didn’t ask yet but I’m pretty sure!” Armin says.

 

“So when do we get to meet this ‘Erwin’?” Mikasa asks him. Armin shake his head and ignores her teasing. Just about that time, Krista comes back to take our orders.

“Oh! I’ll take the usual.” I smile at her as she scribbles down the order.

“I’ll take the same.” Levi says curtly. I blush slightly, why did that make me blush? I can feel Levi’s arm still tight around me, and I realize I didn’t notice or care. Strange…

 

We finish our food and go back outside. Connie and Sasha say their goodbyes, heading off to work. Hange also leaves, jabbering on about some prep she has to do for her science experiments. Jean just sort of disappeared at some point. So left is Levi, Armin, Mikasa, and I.

“Sooooo guys, what do you wanna do? Anywhere you want to check out Levi?” Armin asks. Levi shrugs, glancing at me.

“What do you think I should see?” He asks me, with a hint of seduction in his voice that makes me blush.

“Um…well…” I’m searching my brain frantically for any idea that involves multiple people, and no privacy. Not that I think that would stop Levi at all.

 

“Eren, what about the arcade? It’s not very exciting but at least it’s something.” Mikasa suggests.

“Great idea Mikasa!” Armin answers for me, grabbing her arm and heading towards it.

“Shit, I left my wallet at the house.” I mumble, searching my pockets. “Since Hange was paying for the food… I’ll go grab it and meet you guys there.” I yell at them. Armin throws me a thumbs up.

“You can go ahead with them, Levi. They won’t bite.” I tell him. He rolls his eyes at me and follows me anyway.

 

As we walk Levi reaches out and grabs my hand, holding it.

“Um…wh- what are you doing?” I ask him, my face turning pink. He sighs.

“What the hell is with you and your questions with very obvious answers? I’m fucking holding your hand Eren.” Levi tells me, glaring. I attempt to pull away my hand but his grip tightens.

“No no no, you said ‘yes’. That means we’re doing this my way and you’ll fucking like it.” He says matter-of-factly.

“I said ‘yes’ because I was horny as hell Levi… I didn’t agree to date you, despite what you might think.” I mumble. We walk through the park, and Levi lets out another sigh.

“Why can’t you just admit you want me? Why’s it so hard for you to do?” He asks me.

“Because I don’t…” I lie.

 

Levi suddenly shoves me against a tree, making me yelp in surprise.

“Look, I have several special skills. One: I can tell when people are lying, anyone. Two: I fucking know how to seduce you, it’s actually really easy. Three: Well, you’ll find that one out later I guess.” He smirks, seeming so sure of himself. I just stare, wide eyed and shocked. He knows when I’m lying, is that true? God I hope not…

 

Levi interrupts my inner pondering by snapping in my face.

“Now then, let’s fucking try this again.” He says, his hands caressing my neck. “Why won’t you admit that you want me, Eren? And so help me god if you deny it I will literally tie you to this tree and fuck you in the middle of the park.” He growls out in warning. Fuck…

“I- I don’t know you that well… And you’re sort of intimidating as hell…” I trail off, trying to think of words, any words.

“You’re blushing, Eren. What’s going on in that head of yours, hm?” Levi purrs in my ear. I take in a shaky breath. “Maybe you actually want me more than you’re letting on, is that it?” I can feel my ears burning, as Levi places a kiss on my neck; his hands moving down my sides. I say nothing but whimper as Levi continues his kisses on my neck, teasing my sensitive skin. Suddenly he’s gone, walking towards the house and leaving me wanting. He knows exactly what he’s doing, and fuck it works so well…

 

I catch up to him, slightly pissed off and avoiding him.

“Seriously, pouting?” Levi laughs, like a real laugh. It’s strange how happy that one sound made me feel. We approach the house, and I head in to grab my wallet; leaving Levi to chat with my mother in the garden. ‘They seem to get along pretty well’ I think to myself and smile.

 

I walk into my room and sitting on the bed is Jean, in my house. He’s just staring at me intensely, waiting for something.

“Um.. h-how did you get in here Jean?” Something about him seems off, different. I can feel the tension and anger.

“I slipped in while your mom wasn’t looking.” He says nonchalantly, getting off the bed. He walks over to me and I move past him, looking around for my wallet. My arm is grabbed and abruptly I’m shoved against the wall of my room, arms being held at the sides of my head.

“Jean, what the fuck?” I frantically ask.

“You’re supposed to be mine Eren! Now you won’t even fucking look at me with that short-ass douche hanging around!” Jean growls in my face, making me flinch.

“Jean we’re over! It’s not because of Levi, it’s because of you… You fucked up and I’m not wasting any more time with you!” I yell back. Something in his eyes scares me though… I’ve never seen him so worked up.

 

“Maybe I should make you remember why we’re so good together.” He whispers in my ear.

“Wha-?” All of a sudden Jean kisses me hard on the mouth, forcing his tongue inside. I pull at my arms, but to no avail. ‘This is wrong, so wrong… You’re not the one I want, it’s Levi. I want Levi!’ I repeat over and over in my mind. Jean’s strong grip on me loosens and I push him away but he grabs me and pushes me onto the bed, pinning me down.

“Mmph- Jean no!” I say in between his forced kisses. He grinds his lower body against mine, causing me to gasp at the friction. I push at his shoulders and he grabs my wrists, meanwhile kissing my neck.

“Get off Jean!” I yell. He reaches one hand down to grope me, making me cry out. I resist him in every way possible, tears forming in my eyes.

“Please stop…” I whimper and shut my eyes at the feeling of his hand unbuttoning my jeans. Suddenly I hear a loud bang, followed by Jean’s presence abruptly gone.

 

I open my eyes and scramble off the bed, seeing Levi throw Jean against the wall and punch him square in the face repeatedly. Levi kicks him hard in the groin, causing him to yell. My mother runs in as I pull Levi off of Jean who is now bleeding and whimpering. I have tears running down my face, and Levi is severely pissed off, wanting to kill Jean I’m fairly certain. My mom helps Jean up, not fully understanding what happened. I take Levi to the bathroom to wash his hands, covered in Jean’s blood. His knuckles are bruised and he lets out a long string of curse words.

 

“What the hell happened??” Hange asks, running in after hearing the commotion.

“That FUCKING ASSHOLE tried to rape Eren! So I beat the shit out of him!” Levi yells, his silver eyes full of rage. Hange’s eyes widen and she turns to me, grabbing my shoulders.

“Are you okay Eren?? Are you hurt? I’m going to call the police!”

“No!” I yell, grabbing her. They both turn to stare at me, Levi looking bewildered.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘no’? He fucking tried to force himself onto you! He deserves it!” Levi yells at me, clenching his fists.

“L-look, Levi already beat him up I’m sure he’ll stay away from me…I just want it dropped please…” I say softly, holding back the tears threatening to fall. Levi growls, shaking his head. He walks out of the house, slamming the door.

“Levi! Where the hell is he going?” I ask Hange. She sighs, rubbing her forehead.

“He just needs to cool off Eren…Are you sure you’re alright? Need me to examine any wounds??” I roll my eyes at her probing.

“I’m fine.” I say curtly, walking out.

 

My mother is in the kitchen, patching up Jean’s wounds.

“Mind telling me what the heck is going on Eren?? Why did Levi just beat up Jean?” I glance at Jean who is wide-eyed.

“Just…got jealous I guess.” I mumble, not wanting to tell my mom everything.

“Look mom, Levi’s a good guy okay? He just thought Eren was in trouble.” Hange interjects, sending a glare my way. I sigh, grabbing my things and running out the door. I need to talk to Armin and Mikasa about this…

And I need to find Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I decided to make Jean suck in this fic. I don't know why! Ahhhhhh... *dramatic music*   
> ANYway, let me know what you guys thought! I will be including some fluff in just a bit, so if you like that then whoo, if not, so sorry... Leave kudos if you liked it! xoxoxo <3


	6. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds Levi, and finds himself unable to resist his desire. But Eren won't beg, and Levi won't touch him... Seems we're at an impasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo... I'm back.
> 
> So have some smut later in this chapter... *smut warning*  
> Eren's attempts at seducing Levi are pretty interesting I think...

I make my way through the park, running and looking around to see if I can spot Levi. I take a break, sitting on a nearby bench and panting; I rest my elbows on my knees and look towards the ground.

“Dammit…” I mumble to myself, sucking in a deep breath to calm my nerves.

“Fancy seeing you here.” I hear a familiar voice grumble, and I shoot up instantly; running to embrace him.

“Levi! Thank god… Are you alright?” I ask him, tears threatening to fall. He reluctantly puts his arms around me, holding me back.

 

“Define alright.” He scoffs, pushing me away.

“Why did you leave..?”

“Why? You’re fucking kidding me, right? Why would you protect that asshole after what he did to you?” Levi asks, gritting his teeth. I look at the ground.

“Because he was jealous… I felt responsible for making him feel like that…” I say softly. Levi sighs, running a hand through his hair; then cringes from the pain in his fist.

 

“Fucking hell…” He curses out. I reach out and take his hand, examining the bruised and bleeding knuckles. Then bravely, I raise his hand to my lips and kiss it gently; glancing at him through my lashes.

“Eren…careful. Don’t go looking at me like that when I’m so pissed off.” Levi breathes out.

“Looking at you like what?” I ask innocently. Levi sighs again and grabs my chin, forcing me to look in his deep silver eyes.

“Here’s the run down: I’m not going to touch you again. Not until you’re ready and begging for it.” Levi leans in to whisper in my ear. A shiver runs down my spine at the promise in his words.

“But-“

“Tsk, no ‘buts’. This is how it is.” He states, straightforwardly. I scowl, why is he always making all the decisions?

 

“Um…so… Do you want to go to the arcade?” I say quietly. He shrugs, walking towards it.

We finally arrive and head inside, seeing Armin and Mikasa on the phone. They glance over and see us and frantically run over.

“Eren! Thank god! Hange called us, are you okay?? I can’t believe Jean-“ Armin says but is cut off by Mikasa.

“I’ll fucking kill that horse-faced bastard!” She growls angrily.

“Looks like Levi kind of took care of that…” Armin comments, glancing at his bruised knuckles. Levi rolls his eyes.

“Let’s just fucking play some games.” He mumbles. I nod and head over to the quarter machine, putting in a couple ones.

 

“What games do you like?” I ask Levi. He shrugs.

“Just pick something.” He states boredly. I smirk.

“Fine.” I head over to the dance dance game, laughing at Levi’s glare.

“Oh hell fucking no.” Levi says coldly. “I don’t dance, brat.”

“You said I could pick! Now suck it up and let’s play.” I declare. He looks amused, raising his eyebrows at me.

“Fine, but don’t fucking cry when I beat you.” He smirks, back to his arrogant self.

 

Levi looks hot, ridiculously hot dancing. Even if it is to some stupid game. I can feel the neediness growing in me… No, no way. I can’t beg! That’s so degrading! After the match, Levi glances at me, smirking. I look at the scores, that bastard beat me. I scowl, huffing as I move on to another game.

 

* * *

 

After an hour or so, we decide to leave the arcade and say goodbye to Mikasa and Armin. We head back to the house, greeting Hange as she smiles brightly.

“Levi! I see you’re less pissed off now, that’s always great! Eren, I calmed mom down and convinced her nothing really happened, so everything should be alright. As for Jean, I gave him one hell of a threat, so he should be fairly pacified.” I nod slowly, avoiding her gaze. I yawn loudly, not realizing how tired I was.

“Oh, also, mom said Levi should just share your bed. It’s plenty big after all.” Hange adds before heading off to her room, smirking. I just stare, wide-eyed. “Levi, if you want, you can use my shower while Eren uses the other one.” Levi nods and follows her, grabbing his clothes. I let out a sigh and head into the bathroom.

I start the water and enjoy the hot steam enveloping me. This day had possibly been the longest of my life. I was groped by Levi, then Jean, and now I’m just thoroughly confused. I know for sure I don’t want Jean… Our time has passed, we’ve both changed. But the real question going through my mind is, do I really want Levi? Can I handle the possessiveness, jealousy, aggressiveness, and heavy doses of sarcasm? A long sigh escapes my lips as I wash my body thoroughly, followed by my hair. No, this has nothing to do with Levi or the fact that he likes cleanliness…Probably.

 

I finish my shower and dry off, freezing when I realize I actually forgot to grab my clothes. I smack myself in the forehead and wrap a towel around my waist, peeking into the hallway to make sure no one’s there. I walk across the hall to my room and shut the door behind me, jumping at Levi’s voice.

“Really trying to make this whole ‘not touching you’ thing hard on me, hm?” Levi tsks, from where he’s sitting on the floor, unpacking his suitcase. He stares at my body as I go bright red, blushing hard. He’s dressed in black sweatpants and socks only, his torso muscular and inviting. Suddenly I forget all about the long day I’ve had, and focus solely on one thing: I really want Levi. I turn around and lock the door, glancing at Levi out of the corner of my eye.

 

“I just forgot to grab clothes is all.” I say innocently, batting my eyelashes a bit. Levi eyes me skeptically and stands, walking over to sit on my bed.

“Well, by all means.” He motions to my dresser where my clothes are neatly organized, he must have done it for me. I shoot him a heart-melting smile as I walk over and grab a pair of sweatpants. I start thinking to myself; you know, I wouldn’t have to beg if I could just seduce Levi… In my mind I formulate a plan, and set into motion. When I look back at the bed, Levi’s attention is on his phone, and he’s now laying on his back.

I should change that. I throw the sweatpants on the ground, won’t be needing those. I walk over to the bed, sitting down by Levi’s feet. He glances up, eyebrows raising in amusement.

“Not getting dressed?” He asks casually.

“I thought we could save time and not bother.” I say as seductively as I can manage. I’m fairly nervous. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve seduced my share of guys; but none as intimidating as Levi. He scoffs at me, shaking his head.

“You’re seriously going to try this?” He mumbles. I stare at him innocently as I move towards him, and in between his legs. I move up his body, taking his phone and setting it aside as I place a soft kiss on his chest. He narrows his eyes at me, but makes no attempt to stop me. I move my mouth to his neck, kissing, then sucking. His breathing becomes slightly faster, his body fighting his own resolve.

“Eren…” He warns, the tone telling me he’s close to breaking. I bite the skin on his neck not gently, but not overly hard. Levi lets out a soft groan, clenching his fists.

 

“Why don’t you just give in, Levi?” I purr in his ear. I throw off the towel. Then, I grind against his lower half, feeling his half-hard member against mine. He sucks in a sharp breath, followed by what sounds like a growl. I continue my love bites along his neck, collarbone and chest; and my soft grinding against him until I become confused. Somehow, I ended up face down on the bed with Levi behind me.

 

“Er..what are you-“

“You seriously thought you could seduce me that easily? Tsk tsk, Eren… I invented this game. I’ll always win.” Levi coos in my ear, making me choke back a moan. “On your knees, face in the pillow.” He growls, smacking me hard on my ass. I whimper, doing as he says.

“Levi…what if my mom hears?” I ask quietly.

“She went out, don’t worry. As for Hange, she’s so into her nerd-work she’ll never notice.” Levi says irritably. I let out a sigh.

 

“Now, where were we? Ah, you were going to beg, right?” Levi says cooly. He gets off the bed, watching me. My ass is in the air, my face laying in the pillow, and my aching hard cock is leaking precum. Maybe just this once… No!

“Oh Levi,” I say, managing to hide the shakiness of my voice. “Don’t pretend you don’t want me as much as I want you.” I coo. I reach around and gently give my own cock a stroke, moaning into the pillow softly. I hear a growl, but to Levi’s credit he doesn’t move besides clenching his fists.

 

“Mm…Levi.” I moan his name, biting my lip and staring at those molten silver eyes. He looks furious, but I can’t let up now. “Hmph, that’s fine. I can always make myself cum, thinking of you.” I say seductively, moving to lay on my back. I swear I can see something explode in Levi’s mind, he’s gritting his teeth and glaring so darkly.

 

One of my hands pulls at a nipple while I lazily stroke myself; moaning at Levi.

“Fucking brat.” He huffs, all the warning he gives before I’m straddled; arms pinned over my head. My breathing becomes fast and hard as Levi pulls out a belt from nowhere, tying it around my wrists and through the headboard.

“Um…what-“ He kisses me hard, biting at my lip enough to elicit a moan.

“Stole that from your dresser earlier, shit-head.” Levi smirks, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. All I see is passion mixed with fury. It scares me, but another emotion wins out.

 

Levi’s hands caress down my body roughly, pulling my nipples hard and continuing to my abs. His mouth assaults my neck, making me whine. He suddenly grasps my throbbing cock, giving it a quick couple strokes. His hot breath moves to my ear, biting down hard on the lobe.

“Listen to me, you aggravating, alluring brat.” He growls fiercely. “You are MINE. This,” he squeezes my erection just hard enough to make his point. “Is MINE. No one, not even you, gets to play with this. I know, you think you’re clever as fuck for making me touch you without begging. But now, you’ve woken the beast. And he’s about to fuck your ass so hard, people will ask why you’re wobbling tomorrow.” I moan lewdly as Levi continues to stroke my erection, my back arching off the bed.

 

“I want you to say it, Eren. Say you’re mine.”

“I-I am! I’m yours, Levi. Please!” I whine desperately, in need of him. He stands, discarding his clothes on the floor. He climbs back in place.

“Don’t fucking forget it.” He growls at me, before thrusting in hard. Without any preparation, it stings a bit and I gasp.

“Levi!” I choke out.

“What, you thought I’d be gentle after that? Tsk.” Levi says breathlessly, starting to move at a relentless pace. I cry out, digging my nails into my own hands. He leans down to me, biting my neck hard enough to bruise.

“Levi… Ah! I won’t last too long…” I whimper out.

“Tsk, so cum. That won’t stop me from fucking you into oblivion.” Levi breathes out, pounding into me faster. I moan loudly as I feel him assault my prostate, cumming suddenly and hard. But as promised, Levi doesn’t slow up at all. His stamina is really impressive…

 

But now, I’m incredibly sensitive all over, making me moan and whimper even more frequently than before.

“Fuck, Eren! If you keep that up, I won’t last much longer.” Levi groans, his thrusting becoming more erratic. I bite my lip to try to contain the pleasure.

 

Biting my overly-sensitive neck, Levi pounds into me so hard, I think I may shatter. I whimper and cry out, feeling him bite me repeatedly. He growls and stills suddenly, spilling his hot cum inside me. We both lay still a moment, catching our breaths. Levi sits up, a disgusted look on his face as he goes to his bag and grabs wipes to clean with. I make a short ‘ahem’ sound and he pads over, releasing my hands from the bed. I rub my wrists.

 

After being cleaned to his pleasure, I sit up, wincing at the pain in my ass. Levi grins, walking over to whisper in my ear.

“Mine.” He tosses on some sweats, throwing mine at me. I shoot him a glare, standing carefully to put them on. I walk over to my desk mirror to straighten my hair and freeze. My neck is _littered_ with little bruises and hickies.

 

My mouth hangs open.

“Levi! What the actual _fuck_!” He shrugs, putting on a black t-shirt.

“Now people will know you’re taken.” He mumbles, avoiding my stare.

“Can you say, _overkill_??” I let out an exasperated sigh, putting on a t-shirt that covers only part of the marks. Stalking out of the room, I ignore Levi’s sounds of protest.

 

In the hallway I’m met with a grinning Hange.

“Erennnnn! How goes it?” She winks ever so subtly, and I roll my eyes, walking past her to head to the kitchen. I grab random snacks and plop down on the couch, regretting it immediately. I’m so sore! _Dammit Levi…_ I’m sure he’s real proud of himself at the moment.

 

* * *

 

After sulking for a good twenty minutes, I walk back to my bedroom. The sight I’m graced with is beyond incredible. Levi is passed out on my bed, hugging my pillow to his chest. I chuckle to myself, suddenly forgetting why I was even mad. I shut the door and turn out the light, crawling on the bed and tugging the pillow from Levi. I move close to him and he stirs, wrapping his arms around me and leaning his head on my chest. The moment is so peaceful, so relaxing. I drift off into the best sleep I’ve had in weeks, absorbing the clean smell of mint and Levi…

I think I may fall for this man yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think as always.  
> The end has the start of some fluffiness for good ole' Eren and Levi. Maybe. Probably.


	7. Festival Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren spend the day together, enjoying the simplicity of summer life. Or...is it that simple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed up so late working on this just for you xD <3

I wake to the light of morning, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I glance next to me, Levi is awake and gazing at me thoughtfully.

  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." He says smoothly. I stretch out, rolling away from him in an attempt to fall back asleep. He grabs me and rolls me back towards him.

  
"Oh no you don't." Before I know it, he's on top of me, nuzzling my neck.

  
"Ugh Levi. Don't you ever sleep in?" I whine, pushing him off me in a futile attempt. He kisses my face all over, making me smile and laugh like a giddy schoolgirl. Levi shoots me his rare and special smile, that one where there's no doubt that he's happy. I can feel my heart skip a beat, this guy is beautiful. And he's all mine. I grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him to me for a passionate kiss. He seems surprised, but melts into it.

 

Suddenly there's a knock on the door before it's opened forcefully, revealing Hange, Armin, and Mikasa.

  
"What the fuck? Why knock if you're going to barge in!" I yell frantically, attempting to push off Levi; whose silver eyes are lit up with laughter.

  
"Eren! There's no time for this hanky-panky! The festival starts in less than an hour!" Hange yells excitedly. I roll my eyes.

  
"Seems you and Levi are closer than we thought Eren." Armin comments, laughing.

 

"Hange, get out! Levi get off of me!" I yell angrily.

  
"Jeez, so testy! Levi, didn't you give him enough last ni-" I cut her off by picking up a shoe and tossing it her way. She shuts the door quickly, cackling maniacally.

  
"Be ready in twenty minutes or this party train leaves without you!" She yells through the door. I let out a loud groan. Yes, she's my sister but she's also a major pain in my ass.

Levi just stares down at me, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Get the hell off so we can get ready." I mumble, glaring at him. He rolls off, heading to the dresser to rummage through clothes. I grab my jeans that are tight on my ass, and a green sleeveless shirt and throw them on. I glance in the mirror, letting out a sound of annoyance as I remember why I was so angry last night. Peeking out of my shirt in several places are red little hickies and a couple bite marks. It's too hot outside for a jacket...I'll just have to deal I guess.

 

After combing my hair and applying cologne, I put on my sneakers and head for the door. I stop in my tracks as I get a look of Levi... Dark fitted jeans, a tight gray t-shirt, and perfectly combed hair. He looks hot...beyond hot.

  
"Oi, there's no time for ogling brat. Let's go." Levi says curtly, a smirk on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The morning air is refreshing, the sunlight warm. I stand in a crowd of my peers, neighbors, and friends listening to the mayor ramble on about how productive this year has been. Then starts the speech about welcoming back old faces, reuniting with friends and loved ones, yada yada... I sigh, ready to do something entertaining already. I glance at Levi who seems just at bored as I am. Armin is, as always, absorbed in every word the mayor says; clapping at the appropriate times and such. Hange keeps yabbering on about something to Mikasa, causing dirty looks to be thrown our way. Hange isn't the best at staying quiet for extended periods of time.

 

Levi abruptly grabs my hand, entwining our fingers together. I can feel a light blush across my cheeks, followed by Levi whispering in my ear.

  
"You didn't think you'd get away with not being seen with me, did you?" I shiver at his tone.

 

After what feels like hours, everyone erupts into applause, cheering as mayor announces the beginning of the festival. The five of us take off, walking around to look at all the displays. There's a little petting zoo with adorable animals; Levi refuses to touch the 'filthy beasts'. Personally, I love the alpacas...my favorite. After spending time perusing the art gallery and museum, my stomach starts to growl, signaling a need for food.

 

Everyone agrees with me, debating on where to eat. Levi says a firm no to any and all food trucks, too unsanitary. Inevitably, we head to the good old diner. Upon walking in, we greet the staff and head to our table. Already sitting there are Krista, Ymir (Krista's girlfriend), Connie, Sasha, and Jean... Great.

  
"Hey! Mind if we join you guys??" Hange asks, sitting down before recieving an answer.

 

"The more the merrier!" Krista says sweetly, smiling at us. Levi tenses beside me, glaring solely at Jean; and vice versa. Remember that western cowboy staredown? Yeah, it's happening again. I sit next to Hange, Levi next to me, which is far away from Jean. I place my hand on Levi's leg, squeezing lightly to let him know to stay calm. Hange clears her throat, trying to break up the tension. I swear Levi and Jean haven't stopped glaring at eachother...

 

"So Armin! When are we going to this club your boyfriend runs??" Sasha asks Armin between bites of food. His face immediately turns bright red.

  
"H- he's not my boyfriend...but I'll call him tonight." He mumbles in response. A roar of laughter erupts from the table. Sasha and Connie bicker over a breadstick, Krista suggests they share and is met with basically growls.

The waitress comes by, taking the new party guests orders and bringing drinks. The conversations come quickly, spanning from Hange's experiments to Armin's relationship, to Mikasa's training for the police academy, and Sasha bringing up food often. It almost feels like old times, Levi fits in so perfectly. I can feel how tense he is, but he hides it well.

 

* * *

 

 

 

After eating, we stay and chat for quite some time. Finally, we decide to go enjoy more of the festival. After all, there are lots of carnival rides to enjoy yet. Levi heads to the bathroom and I stay back to wait in the lobby. Jean walks up, staring at me intensely.

  
"How are you feeling?" I ask, honestly wanting to make sure he's alright. He gives a bitter snort.

  
"Your new boyfriend decked me, but otherwise I'm fine." He retorts. I sigh.

  
"Jean, look...he's very protective and you crossed a line."

  
"I get that. But from what I've seen, is he really so different? He's never crossed a line before? If you look me in the eyes and honestly can say yes, I'll back off. Besides, I know you always hated being marked up." He reaches up and touches the marks on my neck. I freeze. Levi is different...isn't he? But...in the hotel... No, he backed off though. I furrow my brows, deep in thought.

"I can see you've got some thinking to do... Just remember, you barely know this guy. Ask yourself, is it really worth it?"

"You've got five fucking seconds to move away before I break something else." I hear Levi growl from behind me. Jean laughs, walking out the diner.

  
"Why the fuck were you talking to him?" Shit, he's angry. He's really fucking angry.

  
"Levi..." I trail off, walking out to somewhere with less witnesses to his anger.

  
"No, this guy forced himself on you and didn't back off. I don't want you talking to him, Eren. End of story." I stare at him, shocked.

 

 

"You're kidding right? You can't 'ban' me from talking to someone I've known for most of my life Levi, no matter how jealous you are."

  
"Jealous? The guy's a jerk! He doesn't deserve to breathe the same fucking air Eren!"

  
"Why? Because he got a little pushy? Are you really one to talk about that Levi?" He just stares at me, stunned.

  
"Did you just...compare me to that piece of shit?" I search for the right words, but come up empty.

  
"Let me ask you something. Have I ever pushed you too far? Yes, I've seduced you. You never cried, screamed, or yelled 'no' at me. When he did that...you yelled, you had tears running down your face. There's a difference between seducing and fucking raping. So let me ask again, have I pushed you too far?"

Levi makes some pretty good points...Those silver eyes stare at me intently, waiting for an answer. Have I liked what Levi's done? Yes. Did he force me to? I don't think so... One thing is for sure: I have feelings for Levi.

"No... you never pushed me too far." I answer finally, moving closer to him. He steps back from me, still angry I assume.

  
"I don't want you talking to him, Eren. Next time, I'll make you scream my name for the whole town to hear." He says sultrily, running a finger down my side. I nod slowly, gasping at the promise in his words. 

 

 

We meet back up with the crew, going on several rides together. Everyone else grab snacks, play games, and laugh; talking about high school memories. After a long day with friends, the sun begins to set. I grab Levi's hand, dragging him with me.

  
"Where we going brat?"

  
"You'll see, keep up!"

I pull him to the line of the Ferris wheel, handing the man our tickets. We climb in, enjoying the ride. It slows down and stops at the top, overlooking a gorgeous view of the pink and purple sunset. Levi stares in awe at the sight, and I grin. It makes me happy to show him this... Levi looks at me, the kind of look that sends butterflies moving in my stomach.

 

He puts his arms around me, pulling me into a long, romantic kiss. I run my fingers through his hair, relishing in the feel of him. Our tongues intertwine, caressing each other's mouths. Levi breaks the kiss, gazing at me with heartfelt emotions in his eyes.

  
"Eren...I've never felt so safe with anyone before." He whispers, so vulnerable.

  
"I've never felt so alive, Levi." I confess, my thumb stroking his cheek. We stare into each other's eyes before sharing another passionate kiss.

"I need you, Eren. To be only mine. Please." Levi breathes out, leaning his forehead against mine.

  
"I am yours."

  
The ride moves, signaling the end of our close, romantic encounter. We hold hands the rest of the night, watching the fireworks light up the night sky.

 

This summer may prove to be the best one yet...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, all the fluffiness <3 Do you guys like possessive Levi? I sure as fuck do... Let me know what you think! <3 xoxo. P.S. Jean isn't such a bad guy... He's just got feelings and such! I feel bad for my own writing of a character... xD I'm the worst.
> 
> PPS: I edited the one line that caused some confusion. Instead of "consequences" he now says about making him scream his name... Sexually. XD hope it's more clear now... Sorry for bad wording. Happens at 2am xD <3


	8. More Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for everyone to head to a club! There's no way for this to end up badly...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to reverse jealousy roles a little! Plus some smut for you, of course. Rewrote this chapter like four times x.x Enjoy.

 

The next day races by, full of exploring all that my tiny town has to offer. Levi seems generally interested in learning about my childhood, and absorbs all the embarrassing stories Hange throws his way. I, however, am on the verge of planning out her slow and torturous murder. She shoots me a look of apology, and I mentally file away my anger for another time. This day is too great to spoil.

Before I know it, it's late afternoon. I'm cuddling with Levi on my bed, needing a break from all the walking and reminicissing. My phone rings and I'm half tempted to ignore it; but decide to check who it is. Ah, Armin.

"Don't fucking answer it." Levi grumbles into my chest.

"It's Armin, I have to." He takes the phone from me.

"Listen mushroom, we're relaxing. Call back in two hours. What? Fine. We'll go. We'll meet you outside in two hours. Yes, oh my fucking god stop talking." With that he hangs up, throwing the phone away from us and laying back down.

"Um...Levi? What was that about?" I ask cautiously.

"Hm? Oh, we're going to some shitty club tonight apparently." Club? Oh, must be Armin's 'friend'.

"Wait, you agreed to go? You hate dirt and people. That's basically all clubs are." I ask, confused.

"True, but I know you'll go and I'll be damned if you go without me. Therefore, I'm fucking going. Now shut up and nap with me." I smile instinctively. He's worried about me alone... How cute.

 

  
An hour later I force Levi up, going to shower and get ready for the adventures of the night. I stare at myself in the mirror. Hair is boring as usual; I have on skinny jeans and a teal shirt to match my eyes. I smile, hoping Levi will like it... Wait, when did I start to worry about impressing him? This is a change...

I walk back into the room, stopping in my tracks to gaze. Levi has on black tight jeans, a sleeveless black shirt, and has his hair perfect as usual. The black against his pale skin and glowing silver eyes makes him seem unreal. He spots me staring and smirks.

"Do you wanna gape at me all night, or go have some fun?" He asks, his tone mocking. I glare halfheartedly, putting on my shoes and heading outside. The entire group gets together, piling into two cars. Connie, Sasha, Hange, Levi and me are in one. Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Krista, and her girlfriend Ymir are in another. I lose count of how many times Levi tells the three companions to 'shut their fucking mouths', or that they definitely 'can not eat their filth in his car'. I have to suppress my laughter for the entire twenty minute drive; earning some not-so-subtle glares from Levi.

After what feels like an eternity, we pull up to a club called the 'Raging Titan'. Armin makes a call, leading us up to the back door.

"This isn't fucking sketchy at all." Levi mumbles, earning a harsh elbow to his side from Hange.

"Calm down, shorty." she whispers. "It's only because the kids are underage for alcohol. Don't get us busted, gramps." I laugh at that one, avoiding the dark gaze that follows and the subtle comments about remembering that for next time. Finally, the door props open revealing a tall, muscular as fuck, blonde drink of water. His eyes are a bright blue, almost as much so as Armins. But those eyebrows though, kind of like caterpillars on his face. Armin smiles, greeting the tall man as Erwin. We all stare in disbelief as the two briefly interact.

Erwin leads us through to the main area of the club, handing out free drink passes. Hell yeah, I could definitely approve of this guy. You know, if Armin would admit they've got a thing going on. Captain eyebrows steps away for a minute, causing a barrage of questions to be thrown at Ar. He avoids most of them, blushing brighter than a stop sign. Erwin returns, ceasing all remarks. I finally get to chat with him for a minute.

"Ah, you must be Eren. Nice to meet someone Armin always talks about." Erwin greets, smiling a heart-breaking smile. His voice is so deep and rich, full of comfort. Damn, go Armin.

"And you're the mystery Erwin, great to meet you too." I smile back. He laughs.

"Mystery, huh? Well, I guess it'd be hard to explain our 'relationship'/ not relationship. It's complicated." It's my turn to laugh. Complicated I definitely get.

"Trust me, I get it man. You seem like a nice guy, especially since Armin can't stop blushing like a schoolgirl around you." I joke, right as Armin walks up.

"I do not!" He gasps out. After I stop laughing I pat him on the back and turn to find Levi sitting at the bar. He's chatting with an orange-ish haired girl, getting along pretty well it seems. She reaches out and puts her hand on his arm and I freeze, waiting to see if he pushes her off. But no, he smiled. He actually smiled, at someone other than me... What is this feeling? Am I...jealous? No, I can't be, no way. But I definitely fucking am, and now I'm pissed. I pull Hange over to me.

"Who the fuck is that girl?" I ask her, pointing.

"Oh, that's Petra! Weird, we know her from school. What's she doing here? Hm, coincidence." So he knows her?

"Does she...um, have a crush or something?" I ask nonchalantly. Hange glances at me, assessing.

"Yes, has for quite some time. Levi's aware, and has told her pointedly he's not interested."

"Does she know he's gay?" I blurt out, smacking myself internally.

"He doesn't really straight out tell people, so I'd assume not." What? She doesn't know he's gay? Here we are at a club, and the guy I'm with is chatting up a girl... Anger courses through me, making me act out. I grab a shot, taking it and head out to dance. I'll have a good time, with or without Levi.

Everyone else is already out there, living it up and mostly looking like fools. The only people who could ever really dance were Jean and I, and we did it well together. I spot him rolling his eyes at Connie's outrageous attempt, and we make eye-contact. After a second I smile, and he smiles back. I know I shouldn't associate with him, but fuck it. Levi's chatting up some pretty bimbo, so I'm going to chat with whoever the hell I want.

I move closer, laughing at Sasha and Connie's poor excuses for dancing; making small talk. I start swaying my hips to the music, attempting to help Connie find the beat. He's rhythm-less. Honestly Krista and Ymir aren't too bad at the whole dancing thing; in between making out, that is. I laugh as Jean ridicules Sasha's 'sprinkler', and then goes into his actual dancing. The music gets louder, making everyone join in and party. I even spot Armin and Erwin dancing together, cute little couple. Jean brushes up against me, then apologizes and I shake my head indicating it's alright. A shot or two later, and he's against me, dancing like we always used to. If my head were just a tad clearer, I'd have thought this through. But being the moron I am, I let it happen up until I felt my arm tugged on roughly.

  
I'm now being pulled through the crowd towards the back of the club and shoved into a closet that's promptly locked behind us. I hesitate before looking into stormy grey eyes so pissed off, that it might actually kill me.

"Levi-" I start but am cut off by being pinned to the wall.

"Eren, what did I say to you last time?" I gulp, his voice is so menacingly soft.

"I didn't mean to-" A harsh, angry kiss is pressed onto my lips, biting at my bottom one. I moan wantonly, trying to deepen it before he pulls away.

"Just please, inform me as to why you were not only conversing, but fucking dancing up on that horse-faced asshole?" Levi growls out, licking his lips. Oh, fuck. The things he does to me...

"Who's Petra?" I blurt out, causing a confused look to appear on his face.

"What the fuck do you mean 'who's Petra'? If you're asking than you already know, judging by your tone." He huffs out, growing more irritated.

"Does she know you're gay?" I inquire. He rolls his eyes.

"No, Eren. Because it's none of her business to know. If you prefer, I'll go out and fuck you on the bar just so she'll get the memo." The sarcasm and sass dripping off of his words infuriates me, causing me to fight his grip. "Ah, ah. You aren't going anywhere. Petra has nothing to do with this, don't turn it around on me."

"Really? I would have been fucking dancing with you instead if you'd been paying attention to me, and not her." I argue, furrowing my brow. A loud sigh escapes his lips, showing his annoyance.

"So, what I'm taking from this is you want more attention? Hm, angel eyes?" Levi suddenly coos in my ear, sending shivers down my body.

"Well, n-no...That's not what I meant-" Levi reaches down, rubbing me through the tight fabric of my skinny jeans; eliciting a moan. Biting my ear, he growls out his next sentence.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Eren. Right here, hard. After I give you allll the attention you could ever, fucking, want." I gasp, moaning like a wanton whore at his words.

"Levi...it's too public. Someone might hear us or..."

"Frankly, I wouldn't mind the whole place hearing you scream my name. But if you don't want that, we can go to your place." I nod frantically, words failing me. We exit the closet, Levi giving Hange money for a cab so we can drive back. The drive feels like an eternity, even with his liberal use of the speed limit. I can feel my arousal still present, causing me to shift in the seat often. Levi glances at me every now and then, otherwise silent. I get a brave and stupid idea, reaching down to rub myself gently and moaning.

Levi grits his teeth, showing restraint as he attempts to ignore my whining.

"Oh, you are so fucking going to pay for this, brat." He murmurs seductively, his pants growing tight around his hardening cock. Finally, he pulls up to the house. I'm so fucking grateful my mom is out of town for the next couple days. Levi swings out, running around to drag me into the house basically. The door to my room is slammed shut behind us, and instantly I'm shoved on the bed.

"Do you think you're clever? Or funny, brat?" He asks me, totally serious. I shake my head no as I whimper, so needy. "Stay put." He growls, leaving momentarily. Rifling through the drawers, he finds what he's looking for and returns. A belt, ooh wonderful...and a... bandanna? What's that for?

"Strip." He commands, staring. I hesitate, but do as he says, taking off my shirt and pants. "Boxers can stay for now." He comments. Laying me back down, he attaches the belt to my wrists and through the headboard. Fuck, this is so hot. Then, folding it a couple times, he ties the bandanna around my eyes, so I'm blindfolded. I breathe heavily, the ability to see taken away. I'm completely at his mercy now.

"I said you'd pay, my lovely angel eyes." He murmurs, kissing my neck and jaw. He nips and bites, making me squirm. Rubbing me through my boxers, he kisses down my chest, and licks a sensitive nipple; making me gasp. The other one is attended to, teased, and then he continues to move down my body. Licking the line of my boxers, he pulls them down and off, setting me free. I moan as the cool air hits my throbbing erection, followed by his tongue licking up and down slowly. Ah, fuck...

"Levi...please, more." I beg softly, whimpering.

"What, this isn't enough attention for you, hm Eren?" He says sensually, sucking on my tip. I buck up, dying for some friction. "Tsk, tsk tsk Eren...None of that." He chastises. Grabbing something off the table, he momentarily leaves. Then he returns, his fingers suddenly circling my entrance slowly, coated in what I assume is lube. I groan loudly, wanting to be filled with him. He enters a single finger, pushing in and out slowly, feeling every inch of me. After what feels like an eternity, I feel a second glorious finger enter; prodding me and scissoring me open. Levi stretches me slowly, exploring. The third finger comes into play and I moan even louder. He hits that sweet sensitive spot, making me almost come right there and then. He must notice, because he halts all movements. I groan frustratedly, attempting to gain friction by moving my hips. It's no use. I brought this sweet, slow torture on myself.

After my impending orgasm halts, he starts up again, stretching me and feeling me. After he can't take it any longer, he lubes himself up, entering me slowly. He stays still a moment before pulling slowly out, and slamming back in, hard. I cry out, pleasure and slight pain hitting my sensitive nerves. Levi does the same thing again, followed by a roll of his hips that makes me see stars. I'm a mewling, moaning mess as Levi fucks me harder and harder than ever before. I come quickly, thinking he'd follow in suit. But no, not Levi of course. Now that my body is extra sensitive, he fucks me faster and deeper, biting my neck. I cry out, so much pleasure overwhelming me. Bites on my lips, jaw, ears, neck, chest, nipples, everywhere... I'm his, that's for sure. I feel his thrusts becoming more erratic, telling me he's close. I cry out his name repeatedly, whimpering as he stills, finding his release.

We breathe heavily, not wanting to move a muscle. Levi reaches up, untying my blindfold and hands and massages my wrists for me. Then he gets up, getting a warm cloth to clean us both with.

 

 

"I'm still fucking pissed at you." He mumbles as we lie there, my head on his chest.

"I'm pissed at you too, asshole." I murmur in response. He moves, staring at me in confusion.

"And what, praytell, have I done to earn your wrath?" He asks incredulously, cocking his eyebrow. I shrug.

"You didn't tell Petra you're with me, let her touch you, and smiled at her while ignoring me." I mutter. He laughs for a second.

"You were fucking jealous."

"NO! I wasn't jealous!" I argue.

"Bullshit, and you know it. You're jealous if I even smile at someone Eren. But it's okay, I'm jealous of everyone who even gets to look at you." I stare at him, no sign he's joking.

"And you're mad at me because of Jean?" I ask quietly. He pauses.

"I'm mad because you were dancing with him, yes. But also because he thinks he has a shot now." Levi replies thoughtfully.

"He doesn't." I reply quickly, squashing that idea.

"You know that, and I know that, but good ole' horsey doesn't. Be careful around him." I nod.

"Now go to sleep, I'm exhausted." He sighs out, tightening his arm around me. I agree, drifting off into a peaceful sleep...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it... Erm yeah. Kudos if ya did? Maybeh? <3 I'm a sunburnt lobster x.x


	9. Fun in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a nice day out for the water park, don't you think? Eren and the group sure do! A nice, fun filled day, ending with some nice romance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take forever to update...inspiration comes and goes. This is a fluffier chapter, for those of you who requested it. Enjoy!

 

  
I wake up, stretching my arms and legs. Glancing down, Levi's head lays on my chest, silver eyes staring up at me.

 

"Jeez, how long have you been staring, creep?" I joke, laughing at his glare. I run my fingers through his hair, closing my eyes and absorbing the moment. When I open them again, Levi is full on smiling at me.

"Um...what are you so happy about?" I question. He never smiles for no reason.

"You're so into me." I blink at him a couple times before attempting to push him off.

 

"No I'm not. You're delusional." I say quickly, hiding the blush.

"Tsk, brat, you are sooo into me. Jealousy and all." Levi laughs out, wrapping his arms around my neck. I sigh, giving in and kissing him on the lips. It's a soft kiss, the kind with feelings.

"So what if I am." I mumble, making him raise his eyebrows.

"Well if you are," he says, kissing me again, "then I must be the luckiest guy in the world." I blush deeper at his words. Would it be so bad to actually be in a relationship?

 

"Hey, Levi..." I say softly. He stares at me, eyebrows raised in question. "Should I um...maybe tell people that you're my boyfriend? You know...so they back off maybe." I mumble softly, avoiding his gaze. He chuckles softly.

"Well, yeah brat. That's kind of the point of dating. Which we are, let that be made clear." He sounds so cocky, it's actually really hot.

"Well then, boyfriend, what do you wanna do today?" I ask sweetly, rubbing his back. He hums, thinking it over.

"I don't know, brat. Any ideas?"

"Well...if the weather's nice, there's a water park not too far from here." I suggest, he shrugs.

"That could be fun I guess." He agrees. The door bangs open, revealing Hange.

 

"I'm going too! I'll call everyone! Carpoolinggggg!" She yells excitedly.

"Oi! How long were you eavesdropping?? NO ONE INVITED YOU!" He yells after her as she skips away. "Fucking four-eyes. So much for our quiet date." He mumbles. I laugh wholeheartedly at his solemn reaction.

"It'll be fun, I promise." I tell him, hugging him closer.

 

 

 

An hour and a half later, we arrive at the park; we've got the whole crew with us. I grab Levi's hand excitedly, running to the entrance. He looks beyond bored, but I feel like a kid again. I look around at the huge park, there are at least five different water slides, a wave pool, lazy river, food court, and a place for kids. Armin runs up chatting excitedly with me about the slides.

 

"Leviiiii! Let's go on that super huge super scary oneee!" Hange yells excitedly, practically tackling him. He glares at her, brushing the dirt off himself.

"Four-eyes, first let's change into our swimsuits before you become totally fucking annoying."

"Levi! There's children here!" Armin gasps, earning an eye roll from Levi. I head into the changing room, pulling out the bright green trunks I brought. I inspect my torso, there's all kinds of love bites littering my neck and chest. With a loud sigh, I figure there's no way I can hide these. I'll just have to deal. I walk out to the group, all changed into their swimsuits. Mikasa, Christa, and Sasha wear bikinis; while Ymir and Hange wear one pieces. They all look great, the suits accenting their curvy bodies. I check out Levi in his black swim trunks that make him look even paler than usual. His arms are crossed as he watches Armin and Connie goof around with the girls. I take a second to notice that Jean isn't here...hm.

 

Levi catches me staring and gives me a smirk. I have to admit, between his six pack, muscular pecs, and buff arms...I'm at a loss for words. I have to actually stop myself from getting turned on right now... But to my credit, although I'm not as buff as Levi, he still stares and oggles my naked torso. Armin comes over to interrupt our moment of staring, not that we haven't seen each other naked many times...

 

"Hey Eren, I invited Erwin to come join us, I hope that's okay? He's on his way." I smile knowingly at Armin, laughing at his blush.

"That's fine Ar. I saw the way you two stared at eachother all night." I add in a wink to make my point. He rolls his bright blue eyes before turning back to chat with other people.

 

"Just so you know," Levi whispers from behind me, "those marks make you look even hotter. And I didn't think that was possible." A shiver runs through me from his words. I turn to face him.

"Could you not give me a boner in the middle of a waterpark?" I ask as sweetly as I can manage, Levi just blinks.

"I haven't even done anything yet." He teases, making me roll my eyes.

"Yes, but when you look so good, and whisper in my ear with that velvety voice, it's a little difficult to focus on anything." I tell him.

"Brat." he mumbles, pulling me down to kiss me softly. I blush deeply, seeing everyone staring at us. Right...I might have forgotten to tell them we're actually dating now. Levi smirks again, walking away with Hange to pick out some chairs by the pool. Armin and Mikasa approach me, eyeing me skeptically.

 

"Soooo Eren... that whole, 'he's not my boyfriend thing'..." Armin starts.

"Things may have changed a little..."

"A little? You're covered in hickies, and he's kissing you in public. I'd say that's a lot." Mikasa argues, her face impassive. I shrug, attempting to look nonchalant. They just stare, the look in their eyes saying, 'we're not stupid, Yeager'. I sigh.

"We're dating, alright? Mikasa, don't do that thing. That judgey thing. He's a good guy." Mikasa glares.

"If you say so, Eren. But I'm not so sure." She replies, her dark eyes staring at me.

"What do you think, Armin?" The blond smiles.

"I like him. And Erwin likes him...I'm seeing a double date in the future." Mikasa rolls her eyes at that.

"So you and Commander Handsome are dating then?" I pry, poking him.

 

"Oi, brat. You probably shouldn't call another guy handsome, someone might get jealous." Levi mumbles from behind me, making me jump. "Plus Commander Eyebrows is right here." he adds in, motioning to Erwin standing beside him, trying to contain his laughter. I blush fifty shades of red as Armin laughs hysterically.

"Nice to see you again, Eren. You too Mikasa." He greets politely. His blue eyes shine on Armin, who blushes in response. Levi grabs my hand, leading me over to where he set up towels and such.

 

"Levi, I should put some sunscreen on you." I tell him, grabbing the bottle.

"No way, brat. That shit makes your skin oily and disgusting." He argues. I sigh.

"You're going to get really burnt if I don't! That milky white skin will look like a fire truck." I joke, Levi sending me an unamused glare.

"The answer's no. I can handle a little sunburn." I pout, making him roll his eyes again. I glance over to Erwin, who is now in his swim trunks. Damn, he really is huge, especially compared to Armin. Broad shoulders, large muscular pecs, huge arms and legs, this guy is practically a body builder. Sheesh. I watch as he applies sunscreen to Armin's delicate skin.

 

 

"Erennnn! What should we do first?? Let's go on that giant slide! Ooh, ooh, or that windy one over there!" Hange suddenly bursts in, shaking me excitedly.

"What do you want to do, Levi?" I ask, smiling at him. He puts on a pair of sunglasses, laying on the chair.

"I'm not going in that water." Levi says curtly. I blink a couple times. "It's full of germs and bodily fluids, no fucking way." I frown.

"Why did you say you wanted to come then?" I whine. He shrugs.

"Because you wanted to go." He mumbles, making my heart melt just a bit. I continue to pout, moving to sit on him and whine.

 

"Pleasee Levi, pleaseeeeeee?" I plead, burrowing into his neck and kissing it.

"No, Eren. You go with Hange and your friends, I'm going to relax." I frown deeper as he pushes me off, kissing me chastely before Hange drags me away excitedly. Man...If I had thought about Levi's cleanliness I wouldn't have suggested this at all. I feel so stupid.

"Eren, don't worry about Levi! He loves relaxing by himself sometimes. If he didn't want to come, he wouldn't have agreed to it!" Hange tells me, seeing my depressed face.

"Ahhh! Look at all those food stands! Funnel cakes, fries, ice cream!" Sasha bellows, dragging Connie with her. Hange drags me to a huge slide, followed by Armin, Erwin, and Mikasa. Christa and Ymir kind of just disappeared...

We climb the stairs of one of the huge slides, finally reaching the top after what feels like an eternity. The guy running it seems bored and doesn't care about his job. Hange goes first, sliding down with a "Wahoooo!". I laugh as she splashes into the huge pool at the end. I run once it's clear, sliding down head first, loving the thrill and adrenaline. The water in my eyes and nose, however, is very unwelcome. After another couple slides, we head back to check on Levi. I walk up to see that he's sound asleep, his book tossed aside. I chuckle at the view. Then...I get a stupid but hilarious idea. I walk over to whisper to Hange and Erwin.

 

"Alright...this is suicidal, but help me throw him in the pool." Erwin seems very unsure, whereas Hange jumps up and down excitedly.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea..." he starts to protest.

"Aw, come on Erwin! Don't be such a wuss." Hange teases.

"What's going on over here?" Armin buts in. Uh oh, Mr. Goody two shoes is here. I tell him my idea and his eyes widen fractionally.

"Eren, that's a stupid idea, even for you. You must be suicidal or something." He argues. I roll my eyes, enlisting Mikasa instead. No surprise, she agrees immediately. We lift Levi up carefully, he stirs a bit as we carry him over to the pool. Then he awakes, staring at me, then the water.

 

"Eren, don't you fucking dare." He growls, warning.

"Sorry, babe." I tell him as I laugh, throwing him in the water. The girls run for cover immediately, they're smarter than I am. He climbs out of the pool, drenched and fucking pissed. I pale and widen my eyes.

"I warned you Eren!" Armin calls from far away. Levi lunges for me and shoves me into the pool, jumping in after me. I move to a depth I can stand in, while Levi can barely touch the bottom. Height advantage, Eren.

"Brat, you are so done for." he tells me, swimming over. Damn, he's even hotter, all wet and glistening.

"It's just good fun, Leviii." I whine, holding up my hands. When he reaches me, I grab him, pulling him close. "You're in the water now, might as well enjoy it." I smile and laugh at his glare. He kind of looks like a cat taking a bath... He holds on to me tightly, arms wrapped around my neck.

"You're lucky I don't strangle you, kid." He mumbles against my neck. I laugh again, pulling back so I can kiss his lips softly. "If you weren't so cute, I might drown you too." He threatens.

"Good thing I'm adorable then." I counter, kissing his cheek. Levi actually chuckles, holding on to me tightly.

 

 

We climb out of the pool, drying off quickly with a couple towels.

"Tsk, I feel filthy." Levi complains. I roll my eyes at him.

"Since you're already 'filthy', let's go on a slide. Pleaseeeeee?" I beg him, using my green eyes as a weapon. He gives me an eye roll before nodding and grabbing my hand.

"We'll come too!" Armin says, dragging Erwin along. Levi and Erwin discuss college classes and graduation plans on the way. It actually makes me happy that they get along so well, since Arm and I are so close.

 

"Which one do you want to go on?" I ask Armin and he smiles slyly, pointing.

"That one has two tubes where you can race against another pair of people." I see the evil glint in his eyes and catch his drift, he totally wants to race us. I smirk at him, pulling Levi along.

"Loser has to pay on a double date!" Armin yells at us as we get ready to slide down. I nod in response. I sit in the tube, Levi in front and my legs around him. On the other side, Armin is in front of Erwin. I only decided to be in the back because of my slightly taller height. Plus, not that he'd admit it, but Levi seems terrified. I hold him tightly, feeling his fast breathing.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." I coo in his ear and he nods. At the sound of the beep, I push us off and down the huge slide. Levi's nails dig into my arms, which are wrapped around his waist tightly. I laugh at his response, not used to seeing him shaken by anything. The end is in sight, I feel him tensing at the sight of the pool below. I grip him tight as we fly off into the deep water, pulling him to the surface as he coughs. I look behind to see Armin and Erwin fly off just after. I smile widely, Armin hates losing. Once we're on solid ground again, Levi seems to calm down.

 

"I so want a rematch." Armin says, pouting and making Erwin laugh.

"Fuck, no." Levi responds, glaring again. I laugh and hug him tightly, kissing his cheek. "I'm never doing that shit again." he mumbles to me.

"You don't have to, babe." I laugh in response. We return to where our group is, all chatting and having a good time. Levi sits, trying to towel dry his soaking hair.

"Let's get some food! I'm starving!" Sasha complains. Connie nods agreeably.

"Didn't you just eat a funnel cake and like, two things of fries?" Mikasa asks, judging.

"Psh, like an hour ago, yeah." Sasha counters, brushing off the insult. How she doesn't weigh three hundred pounds, I'll never know. Even so, everyone gets up and heads to the food court.

 

 

"What are you hungry for?" Levi asks, perusing the menu and inspecting the unclean conditions. He tries to hide his cringe but fails.

"I'm not hungry, to be honest." I say, everything seeming uninteresting. Levi gives me a glance I'm familiar with and I roll my eyes.

"Every time I'm not hungry, doesn't mean I'm avoiding food, damn." I inform Levi and now Hange as they eye me skeptically.

"You haven't eaten since an orange early this morning, Eren." Levi says, glaring. I shrug.

"Just not feeling it." Ignoring his and Hange's sighs, I skip over to Mikasa.

 

"Soo, Mika, anyone special at the university?" I question her. She stares at me a second before nodding her head.

"Oooh, who is it??" I try to be sensible, since I know Mikasa is bi.

"A girl." She replies chastely. I nod, egging her on. She ignores me, turning back to order food. I frown.

"Mika you have to tell me, pleasseeee?? You already know my story." I say, gesturing towards where Levi and Hange are arguing, Erwin trying to break them apart. After a sigh, she speaks.

"Her name is Annie. She's a grumpy blonde with a hot body." I nod, smiling.

"Should fit in with you, then." She shoots me a glare, grabbing her food and sitting down with the others. I take a seat with Levi, cuddling up to him as he inspects his hamburger and fries.

  
"Levi it's not going to kill you, for the tenth time." Hange groans, fixing her glasses on her nose. After a simple glare he takes a bite, not seeming displeased with it. I'm amazed at every little thing I love about him. Even his possessiveness is sometimes attractive.

 

 

  
After everyone finishes eating, we hang out in the pool for a little before deciding to head home. We drop off Mikasa and Sasha, and then Hange at the lab. She insisted on going in for work. I'm not complaining, that leaves me alone with Levi. We enter the house, Levi instantly saying that he needs a thorough shower. I agree, sending him into Hange's bathroom and heading to the one across the hall from my room. After thoroughly scrubbing my body and washing my hair well, I exit the shower, drying off and throwing on just some boxers. After all, it's only Levi and I here. Levi sulks into the room as I lay on the bed, scrolling through my phone. I glance up at him, laughing.

 

"You are so sunburnt..." He's bright red all over his chest, shoulders, and face.

"No shit, sherlock." He mumbles grumpily.

"Lay down, I'll be right back sunshine." Levi rolls his eyes, flopping on the bed. I head into the kitchen to grab the aloe from the fridge, it feels so much nicer when it's cold. I head back to the room, straddling Levi's hips as he lays on his stomach. I squirt the cold liquid on his back and he jumps, letting out a string of curse words at the shock.

"Fucking warn me next time, brat." He chastises. I rub the soothing gel into his burnt shoulders and back, listening to the soft sigh that escapes his lips. After a few minutes for it to dry, I tell him to turn over and repeat the process. He hisses at the cold again, but relaxes as I rub it into his burnt skin.

"There, better?" I ask sweetly. He nods, and I get up to wash off the remaining gunk on my hands. I return to see Levi almost asleep, laying in just his boxers. Well, I could definitely take advantage of this situation...and I think I will. I've been horny all day.

 

  
Walking up to the bed, I climb on and straddle Levi's hips. He stirs, rubbing his eyes. I grind myself against his member, holding back a moan. I feel his cock twitch, so I do it again. This time, Levi groans, low and deep.

"Eren...what are you doing?" he mumbles sleepily. After another grind, he sits up, staring me straight in the eyes.

"What does it look like, Levi?" I say sweetly, leaning forward to kiss him passionately. He kisses me back, for once his emotions playing out perfectly on his face. It's not pure lust, it's something deeper...something loving.

"I know you're tired, Levi. Let me take care of you for once." I whisper in his ear, listening to his slight moan of a response. I grind against him again, feeling his cock hardened now. Climbing off, I remove his boxers and my own. I kiss him deeply, and move my hand to stroke him gently. He groans at the contact. It's amazing to see this side of Levi...usually it's the other way around. I lean down to kiss the tip of his cock, taking it in my mouth slowly. His silver eyes bore into mine, lust and fondness glowing in them. After a minute of teasing him, I get up, grabbing the lube off the side table. Slicking my fingers, I reach back to prepare myself, sliding in one finger first. I gasp at my own fingers in me, Levi's eyes focused on me intently.

  
After entering another finger and stretching myself, I climb back onto Levi. He stares at me, his breathing deep. Slowly I lower myself onto his hard cock, groaning at the fullness. Levi groans as well, his hands on my hips. I move them slowly, moaning as I fuck myself on his impressive length. He bucks up his hips, filling me more and making me cry out with pleasure.

 

"Fuck, Levi. You feel so good." I moan to him, his response a sexy low moan. I gently run my hands along his chest, careful of the sunburn. I rub his sensitive nipples, surprising him.

"Eren, this is amazing. But I don't want to just fuck you tonight. I want to make love to you." Levi says, breathing hard and staring deep into my eyes. He flips us over so he's on top, and kisses me long and soft. Make love? That doesn't seem like Levi at all...but I won't protest. Slowly he eases back into me, filling me wonderfully. Kissing my neck, he moves slowly but deeply.

"Eren, you're so amazing. You're hot, sweet, and intelligent." Levi says to me while thrusting in and out slowly. I whine and moan, his words and actions making me tingly in many ways. He suddenly looks me dead in the eyes. "I've never felt this way with anyone, ever." Our eyes meet as we kiss deeply, his thrusts so perfect, hitting my sensitive spot dead on. I tangle my fingers in his still wet hair.

"Listen to me, Eren. I love you." Levi tells me, his eyes full of love. His lips skim my jaw as he makes love to my body, making me moan.

"Levi... I think I love you too... You're so perfect, ah!" I breathe out as he thrusts harder, my legs wrapping around him as his mouth claims mine. Our bodies, for once, feel like one. His thrusts, our deep kisses, and the now spoken emotions intensifying the pleasure I feel. I moan loudly, not caring who might hear. This is the man I love, and he loves me. Levi's pace increases slightly, his thrusts becoming slightly more erratic.

"Mm..Levi, come for me babe." I coo in his ear, sending him over the edge. He cries out my name, his final thrust enough to tip me over the edge. We lie together, panting and caressing eachother's skin, careful of the burns of course.

  
After he pulls out and we clean up, we lay in bed, cuddling.

"Did you mean it, Eren?" Levi asks me abruptly. I look at him, confused.

"I meant that I think I love you, yes..." I mumble, for some reason feeling embarrassed. His eyebrow raises in question.

"You think?"

"Well, I thought I loved Jean at some point. I'm just not sure what it's supposed to feel like...I really like you Levi. And it's extremely possible I love you, as well. I'm just...nervous." I say quietly. His face softens and he smiles, burrowing into my neck.

 

"That's fine, brat. I'll make you say it with certainty by the end of the summer. Just you wait." Levi says sleepily, before passing out completely. I laugh, holding him close as I drift off to sleep myself.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do my chapters always end with sex... I have problems. xD Hope you enjoyed, let me know!


	10. College Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback and insight into Mikasa and Armin's love lives. There's some Armin x Erwin smut so, if you don't like that you can skip it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be cool to show how Mikasa and Annie met, and how Armin and Erwin met. I dunno, it might be dumb, but I think it'll add a nice little break from Eren and Levi.

 

"Do you haveeee to go?" I whine continuously at Levi, who packs a small bag of clothes. He sighs and stares at me impassively.

"Part of the reason I came here this summer, was to help Hange with research. I haven't done shit so far. It's only three days Eren." I let out a huff and cross my arms, acting childish. I know, it's ridiculous; but I've grown so used to Levi being here all the time. These two months have been perfect so far, I wish it could stay summer forever... But it's almost July already, and by August we'll be moving back into school. Who knows what will happen with our relationship then? "You can hang out with your friends more, now. I know they're pissed I took so much time from them." Levi adds, checking his bag to make sure he has everything. Hange comes walking in the room.

"Aww, Eren! I'll take care of your grumpy little love, I promise." I roll my eyes at her, throwing a pillow she easily dodges. "Besides, this is important, ground-breaking information! Levi's the expert in the field work, so without him I'm dooooomed!"

"I know, I know. I'm just being a silly schoolgirl. I'm happy you guys have this opportunity." I give a half-hearted smile, and Levi walks over to embrace me. I hug him tightly, loving the feel of him. He leans back, kissing me softly. Then he reaches up to caress my cheek, smiling happily.

"Till later, mi amore." He whispers in my ear, grabbing his bag and following Hange out. I flop down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My phone vibrates, but I ignore it. It goes off again, and I pick up the annoying thing to see a message from Armin.

Get your ass to Mikasa's. You're not going to sit around and mope all day. You have fifteen minutes! We'll start this movie marathon without you.

 

I roll my eyes, getting up to shower. After dressing, I grab random junk food from the kitchen cupboards and make my way the short distance to Mikasa's. I enter without knocking, having been here so many times that it's second nature. Knowing where they'd be, I turn and head downstairs to the huge basement pimped out with a giant TV and comfy couches. Armin and Mika smile happily at me. I shake the snacks and deposit them on the table before flopping down right in between them. Mikasa cuddles up, her head laying on my chest.

"What genre of choice are we watching today?" I ask, petting her hair. Armin turns and stares at me with a dark look in his eyes.

"Horror!" I laugh at his attempt at being spooky. Although, in all honesty, Armin can be a menacing little guy when you actually get to know him. He's not quite the kitten he seems to be. I hope this Erwin guy knows that.

"Remember last time we had a horror movie marathon? You two got scared after two, and we had to sleep on one bed." Mikasa says boredly. I glare at her even though she's not looking at me.

"Mika! We were like 13 last time we watched horror movies. I think we can handle that shit a little better!" She scoffs, and Armin nods in agreement with me. So on go the horror flicks, starting with a paranormal one about a kid. I think he's possessed or some shit...I don't know. But Armin was clinging onto me pretty tightly. Then again, I held Mika pretty tight to my chest. Alright, so we're still big babies. But who isn't afraid of a demon? I mean, come on! Anyway, the movie ends and Armin shuts it off quickly.

 

  
"M-maybe we should take a break...eat some pizza and snacks." Armin decides, trying to cover up being afraid. I agree and get up to stretch and slow my beating heart.

  
"Sooooo." I start as we all sit at the table, munching on pizza. "Mika, how did you meet your girlfriend? Hmm?" I attempt to pry, shot down by a swift glare.

"She's not my girlfriend..." She mumbles, blushing slightly. It's cute to see her like that.

"Come on, Mikasa. He's just curious. You can tell us!" Armin chimes in, smiling sweetly. She lets out an annoyed sigh, but we give her our best puppy dog eyes, convincing her to give us the details...

 

* * *

 

  
It had been about three weeks of school so far, and Mikasa had already had enough. Classes were mundane and easy, and she missed her crazy best friends. They'd never been apart for this long before going to college, and it made her uneasy. Not many people can make her feel happy, or even comfortable like they could. Sure, they're dorks and act like they're still 12, but they're her dorks. She lets out a sigh, tightening the red scarf Eren gave her around her neck. It's not very cold out, just chilly enough to be fall weather.

 

Mikasa walks into her dorm room, ignoring her roommates' loud phone conversation. Damn, she really should have gotten a single room like Eren suggested... Oh well, she has a new fighting class starting up tonight, that should relieve some tension. She pulls out her phone, sending a quick reply to Eren's complaints about going to class. That kid could be so lazy sometimes, and so motivated the next. Pulling out her laptop, she works on her calculus homework until about 6:30, when she heads out to grab a quick dinner, then try out her new class.

 

After changing into black work out pants and a gray sports bra, she grabs her water bottle and heads into the gym where the class will be held. There are about ten other people there so far, waiting around and making small talk with one another. But Mikasa isn't here to chat, she's here to improve her fighting skills. The class was listed under 'advanced', so she hopes it will be able to teach her something.

 

Three people enter from a side door, and everyone gets quiet and stares. Perhaps these are the instructors? There are two guys, both incredibly tall. One is blond and thick, muscles galore. The other, a tall and lean dark haired-boy. And the third...well she's quite different. She's a short, small, blonde haired girl. She couldn't be more than five feet... For a minute Mikasa is reminded of Krista from home, but after a glimpse into this girls' eyes? Not like Krista at all. They're dull and emotionless, a stoic expression on her face. Mikasa can tell she's muscular, her abs showing off nicely, her tight blue pants accenting her curves. Over all, she's quite attractive... Mika pushes those thoughts out of her head, focusing on why she's here.

  
"Hello, my name is Reiner. This is Bertholdt, and Annie. We'll be training you to fight hand-to-hand. Now, this is an advanced class, so we won't be taking it easy on you. Get ready." The tall blonde, Reiner, announces the group. Mikasa's gaze continues to fall on the short blonde, Annie, he said her name was. She seems uninterested, and annoyed at having to be here. After glancing around a bit, Mika takes notice that everyone there to learn are men. She sticks out like a sore thumb. The instructors divide the small group into three, each person leading a group. Mikasa gets put into Annie's group, along with two other men. They stare at her, whispering with eachother. Ugh, men can be so predictable, she thinks to herself. She glances at her instructor, whose blue eyes are dull and bored.

 

"I'm Annie. I assume you know basic kicks and punches. Practice on a partner, focus on your technique." Her voice is dull as well, Mikasa glances around and sees she's partner-less. Annie comes over, getting into a stance. "Alright, practice some punches on me." Mikasa nods, her black hair framing her face. Getting her fists into position, she throws a punch at Annie, who easily dodges it. "Good form. Now really try." She tells Mikasa, nearly smirking. The dark haired girl lunges, throwing several punches her way. Two of them land, hitting her exposed abdomen. Annie looks shocked, eyes widened slightly. Then, it crosses over to a look of anger. After all, she's used to being so good that no one can land a hit, ever. Mikasa feels an involuntary smirk come on, staring at Annie with cold eyes. Annie's glare only darkens, suddenly punching back, which Mikasa dodges easily. After a series of punches and kicks, a couple land, making Mika let out a grunt.

 

"I thought this was a fucking class. Teach me something." Mikasa says, her monotone voice unamused. This seems to piss Annie off even more, gritting her teeth and nearly growling.

"Switch partners!" She storms off, grabbing one of the guys to emphasize her point. _'Is she just hot, or is she blushing?'_ Mikasa wonders. With a shrug, she squares off to face the new challenger; a tall brown haired guy with a cocky attitude.

 

"I don't want to hurt you, sweetie." He croons smugly. Mikasa scoffs, rolling her eyes and dodging a half-hearted punch thrown her way. With a quick jab, she nails the man in the chest. He looks irritated, forcefully reaching a kick towards her. With a flourish and sweep of her leg, he's on the ground, grunting in pain. Mikasa stares boredly, beginning to walk away. _'This class can't teach me shit.'_ she thinks to herself.

 

"Hey! You! Come here." The tall blonde calls after her, Reiner, she remembers. She glances over her shoulder in question.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that? You don't need this class. You need the one we attend. You could teach this with your eyes closed." Reiner laughs out, smiling widely at her. She shrugs.

"Different people, different bullies." Mika responds casually. The taller man walks up, smiling shyly.

"What's your name?" He asks, glancing down at her in awe.

"Mikasa." She responds blandly. "So what class do you attend?" The small blonde girl walks up, glaring visibly.

"She couldn't handle it." She states with sass, flipping her bangs out of her eyes.

"You're just pissed she kicked your ass." Reiner laughs, patting her on the back. Her icy blue glare turns onto him as she stalks away angrily. "Here, my card. It's Thursday at this gym. Only about ten minutes from here. I'll warn you though, they don't go easy on you." Mikasa nods, thanking him before turning to leave again. In the locker room, she see Annie grabbing her things. Mika thinks she could apologize, but really, she doesn't see the need to.

 

"You're not better than me, you know." The cold voice of the blonde says abruptly.

"I never said I was." Mikasa responds, feigning boredom. Really, she's curious about this girl. "I just came to be taught something. Obviously you can't do that." Alright, so she may be pushing buttons a little. With a scoff, Annie walks towards her.

"I could teach you many things. Most of them, not about fighting." Mikasa knows she's going crazy, because there's no way that was said in a flirtatious tone. Or was it?

"I doubt much would surprise me in that department either." Mikasa replies with a smirk, hiding her true emotions and surprise. Annie eyes her up and down, seeming to scrutinize her body. Mika knows better than to feel insecure, however.

"I'll see you at training, if you can handle it." Annie says dismissively, waving as she leaves. Mikasa furrows her brow, wondering why she's so curious about this girl. She never pries into anyone's personal life, but this girl? She's different. Cold, like Mika. Shaking it off, Mikasa exits the building, going back to her dorm to live out another night of studying...

 

* * *

 

 

 

I stare at Mikasa in disbelief.

"That's how you met her? Fighting? Why the fuck doesn't that surprise me?" I ask her, rhetorically of course. She shrugs, going back to snacking.

"So it just went from there? You got to know eachother?" Armin asks curiously, sipping a soda.

"Eventually. She's like me, quiet and reserved. Except in bed." I choke on my drink and stare at her in disbelief. A small smirk plays on her lips and I roll my eyes. Armin blushes brightly, but laughs anyway. "Come on, you knew that was coming." Mikasa adds, glancing at me.

"I did, just didn't expect you to be so forward about it." I admit with a laugh. This is so nice and normal, sitting with my friends and chatting about guys and girls.

"Alright shorty. Spill." Mikasa suddenly says, turning to Armin whose pretty blue eyes widen.

"No, no. You already met him! That's just at good as the story." I laugh at that.

"That's a load of bullshit Ar. You're telling us." I say, turning to stare intimidatingly. It works better when Mikasa does it.

"I- um...it's..." I let out a gasp at his reddening face.

"Did you guys totally hook up first? Is that why you won't tell us?!" Alright, I'm way too excited at the prospect of Armin being a whore. But, Levi and I's relationship was basically nonexistent before he fucked me into oblivion.

"Not...not exactly!" Armin says, trying to cover his ass. Pun totally intended.

"Just chill out and tell us." Mikasa responds blandly. Armin takes a deep breath and gulps, readying himself to tell the tale...

 

* * *

 

  
It's a fairly normal Friday night at the school. I just finished my Advanced Calculus class, and now I have the debate club. Really, I don't mind being called a nerd, dork, geek, or any other names they give intelligent people. I'd rather learn all I can, and use it against my enemies. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for getting along and holding hands, but I also enjoy the sweet vengeance of a mental takedown. I like to be smarter than others, almost as much as I enjoy getting along with people. Debate club is a place where I can really let go of that intelligence, using my words to outdo another.

  
As I walk in, I notice a couple more people than normal. Not only that, but they're older as well.

"Hey, Armin!" I turn my attention to a fellow member, running up and handing me a paper. "There's a party tonight, not just any party though. It's a local debate gathering, where we can meet like-minded and unlike-minded people like us. There'll be booze too, can't pass that up." He laughs. I smile at him taking the paper.

"Thanks, maybe I'll check it out after some studying." I say kindly. He rolls his eyes.

"That's all you ever do, come on now! One night of arguing and booze, what could happen?" A lot...I think to myself. But I just give my best heartfelt smile and tell him I'll try to make it. The rest of the club time is a waste, everyone too excited about this weird party. A party for debaters? Who even heard of such a thing?

 

On the way back to my room, I look at the paper again. **'Residence of Erwin Smith'**. Hm, that name sounds familiar. Maybe...Ah! Right, he's a senior I believe, president of the Debate club. That would explain it a bit, I guess. I pull out my phone, seeing a text from Eren. I smile out of habit.

 

**Alright, really tired of this whole, 'going to class' bullshit.**

 

The message is so Eren, it just oozes whining.

 

**Suck it up and study. Got invited to a party, should I go?**

 

I already know what he'll say, so I brace myself when I get the text.

 

**FUCK YES YOU'RE GOING. I swear to god if you don't, I'll drive there and knock your ass out. Go! Wear something tight ;)**

 

Ugh...Eren. I laugh at my phone before shutting it. Glancing at the flier again, it starts at 9pm. Plenty of time to study, then shower and get ready. What?? No, who am I kidding. I'm not going. But...why not?

 

I wake with a start, glancing at my watch. 8:45, damn! I totally fell asleep. No big deal, I'll just get ready now and go over when I'm done. It's called being fashionably late, right? I cringe internally, I hate being late. By 9:30 I'm on my way, GPS helping me navigate. It's only about ten minutes more before I arrive at the large house, and have to park a decent ways away. Jeez, this is a busier party than I expected. I take a deep breath and glance down at my outfit. Blue skinny jeans, and a white button down, sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I look decent, I think... With a sigh, I head up to the busy house, walking through the open front door. I'm suddenly surrounded by people I don't know, in a giant house.

The house is nice, like really nice. As soon as you enter there's a grand foyer type of thing, with staircases on either side. Fancy lights hang from the ceiling, but are dimmed to create a more party-like atmosphere. It's a lot of people, but not nearly as crowded as I anticipated. As I'm weaving through the house, I spot a couple people I know, so I head over to chat. They lead me to the drinks, I grab a vodka-pepsi mix. We then head into the main room, where a medium sized crowd has gathered.

 

  
Standing in the middle is a tall, handsome man with an amazing body. He's blonde, his hair cut in a military fashion, with blue eyes. Broad shouldered, and has a large frame. His smile, woah... Calm down, Armin. You'll soon swoon. He wears dark gray slacks with a blue button down shirt, and a bolo tie. Interesting, I didn't think anyone wore those much anymore. He stands talking to an even taller man, with shaggy dark-blonde hair and a mustache.

"-No, I'm not denying that fact. Guns are deadly weapons, not for the faint of heart. But crazy people owning them and misusing them, isn't the fault of gun manufacturers, or the gun laws." I listen to his absurd argument about being against gun control, and feel my inner self wanting to argue his ridiculous points. The man he's talking to clearly gives up, making him chuckle in a low sexy voice. "I guess there's no real argument to be made here?" The man says, glancing around in challenge. With a chug of my drink I walk towards him, stunning my friends.

 

"Riddle me this: why do our citizens need access to assault weapons that can fire 50 bullets in a second? That's an exaggeration of course, but you understand my point no? And dear god, please don't say 'for hunting' or 'for protection'. For those purposes, a simple rifle or handgun will suffice." The man stops, his expression amused and bewildered. The faces around me are shocked, what? Did I say something wrong?

"Hm. Nice to meet you. Erwin Smith." He says, extending a hand out to me. Holy shit... did I just challenge the president of the debate club? My eyes are widened a bit as I shake his hand.

"A-Armin Arlert." I mumble in response.

"Tell me, Armin," I blush at the way he says my name. "Are you into taking away our Constitutional rights?" I roll my eyes at the oldest play in the book.

"Constitution's second amendment states about a citizen's right to bear arms; this doesn't specify what type of arms. Does it say 'your right to own AR-15 assault weapons'? Honestly, who needs that type of thing?" I argue, feigning boredom. He rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"I'll give you that one. Assault weapons are unnecessary, unless in the military. Although, no matter how strict we make gun laws, there will always be someone selling them illegally."

 

"Fair point. But, if we make stricter gun laws, then crazy people are less likely to get ahold of guns. Background checks, psychological evaluations, and renewal tests just like for your license. Is that so hard?" Erwin stares at me, furrowing his brow.

"You're a determined little guy, aren't you?" I scowl at him, crossing my arms. With a deep chuckle, he puts up his hands in defeat. "Alright, you win. I'm too many drinks in to battle the likes of you." I smirk, looking smug. I just beat the debate club president!

 

"Smart man, aren't you?" I say with a wink, gulping down the rest of my drink. His eyebrow lifts in amusement.

"Can I get you another drink? A victory drink, perhaps?" He asks me, smiling that panty-dropping smile. I nod vigorously. Too bad he's not gay, he's not, right? What if he is? As we walk he places a hand on the small of my back.

"So Armin, what year are you? I've never seen you, I would've remembered." What's that mean?

"Um- I'm just a freshman." I reply, smiling shyly. He gets me my drink, rubbing circles into my back. "And you're obviously a senior. Everyone knows your name, I just didn't know what you looked like."

"Ah, is that so? And what have you heard about me?"

"N-nothing! Just that you're the debate club president. That's all." I reply, feeling the pink on my cheeks. Is it the drinks or him? I can't tell. He shifts his position so we're closer, I breathe in his clean scent. Mm..such a masculine smell. Definitely the alcohol...maybe.

"So Armin..." He says softly. "I'm not usually forward but...are you gay?" Erwin asks me suddenly, making me choke on my drink. His blue eyes are staring at me intently and I can feel the warmth on my cheeks.

"U-um... Y-yes. Why do you ask?" He chuckles darkly, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along. He takes me into a back room, his bedroom I assume. With a lock of the door he stares at me intently.

"Because you're unbelievably attractive, and I happen to be gay as well."

"W-well that's...interesting." I breathe out, feeling the electric in the air. Such chemistry, control yourself, Armin.

"Shall we debate the pros and cons of intercourse with someone you just met?" Erwin says sultrily, stalking towards me. "Pros, our chemistry is amazing."

"Cons, I barely know you." I say, trying to control myself.

 

"I'm the president of a club, I can't be that bad, can I?" There goes that sexy smile again. I pause for a minute, trying to come up with a legit excuse. "I'll take that silence as you conceding?" Erwin purrs, coming close and putting his hands on my hips. My mental battle with myself ends as I grab his tie, pulling him down to crush my lips against his. His eyes widen in shock, then close as he deepens the kiss with passion, fighting to dominate my mouth. He picks me up, carrying me effortlessly to the bed before putting me down and crawling on top. I start unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the muscular figure underneath.

"Fuck, are you even real?" I ask, mesmerized by his eight-pack abs. He chuckles as I run my hands along his chest. He moves his hips against mine, making me gasp. "Fuck! Do that again." I say breathlessly. Erwin chuckles at my needy voice, complying. I moan at the friction as he kisses me hard, starting to unbutton my shirt. I can't even think right now, which is weird coming from me. I'm a lost mess to his touch, moaning in need. His hand reaches the button of my pants, taking them off of me. I reach for his and start to take them off, rubbing my hand along his huge length making him groan.

 

"I'm assuming you're a bottom?" Erwin breathes against my ear, pulling off my boxers. I whimper needily, nodding my head. "Good." Erwin chuckles, giving my erection a few strokes. He puts his fingers in his mouth sucking on them. Oh, fuck...he's so hot. He then reaches down, circling my entrance and pushing one finger in, making me moan loudly. "Damn, baby." he breathes, hot breath on my neck. He kisses and sucks on it, sending extra pleasure waves along my body. He enters a second finger, stretching me.

"Erwin, please. Give it to me." I beg, whimpering when his fingers leave.

"Hold on, I don't want to hurt you..." Erwin says, adjusting our position and suddenly his tongue is circling my entrance, probing in slightly. I moan and cover my mouth to control myself.

"Fuck! Ah, Erwin..." After being thoroughly wetted, Erwin pulls back, positions himself, and slowly slides into me. He groans as I whimper at his size.

"Armin...are you okay?" He asks, shaking from holding back.

 

"Ah, yes. Just..you can move please." He obliges, starting a slow and shallow pace. After a bit I adjust to his size, moaning. "Faster Erwin...please. Ah, harder." I beg, whining and rutting against him. He bites on my neck as he increases his pace, drawing needy moans from me.

"Mm..Armin you're so good baby. So tight and strong, taking my cock." I never thought of myself to be into talking during sex, but Erwin's voice is so rough and encouraging it spurs me on even more. He shifts his hips a bit, hitting that spot dead on. I cry out from overwhelming pleasure, biting my lip to quiet my moans as he drives into that bundle of nerves. "Fuck baby." He says, reaching to stroke my aching cock in time to his thrusts. I feel the build, and whimper as I come close to the edge.

"Ah! Erwin....yes..." I moan out as I come all over his hand, tightening around him. A couple thrusts and Erwin finishes too, spilling inside me. We lie there panting for a couple minutes, before he gets up to wash us off. "I hope you don't have any diseases." I tease as he laughs.

 

"I know this is backwards, but I'm hoping I can have your number? I'd like to take you out." I laugh at that, it really is backwards, and so unlike me...

 

* * *

 

 

"Damn Armin. Who knew you were such a whore?" Mikasa teases, ignoring his glare. "But seriously, Erwin seems like a good guy. Maybe one day you guys can meet Annie...if we become official."

"Maybe?? Fuck that, we're definitely meeting her. She has to pass the best friend test, you know." I tell her, laughing. "So...what do you guys think of Levi?" The two of them exchange glances, and Mikasa shrugs.

"He seems...nice enough I suppose. It just seems he has some temper issues." Armin says calmly, choosing his words carefully. I furrow my brow, looking at the table.

"So you don't like him? He's a good guy, just rough around the edges. But..he cares about me."

"I wasn't saying I don't like him! I just want to make sure he treats you right."

"Yeah, that is our job after all." Mikasa adds in, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nod, a little disappointed. They do have somewhat of a point though. I trust Levi, especially with him being Hange's friend first. Maybe I can pry some details out of her about his control issues...

  
"Shall we watch another horror flick?" Mikasa asks, smirking. Armin and I glance at eachother and shake our heads no. Mikasa laughs at that. "Pussies." she mumbles.

"You would know." I reply, smirking and dodging the flying pillow.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! <3 I really love the idea of Erwin and Armin bonding over intelligent stuff. Gun issues are big in the US right now, so hence the debate they have, haha. Also, the thought of Armin being a little whore is fun. Mikasa and Annie would totally bond over fighting... that's just so them.


	11. Mistrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren experiences a shock, causing him to question the person he cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light eating disorder mentioning in this chappie. I don't know if I actually like this or not but...here we go.

  
I sit in the diner, eating alone and looking over the paper. Armin and Mikasa are busy today, which is fine with me. Someone sits down next to me and I glance over, seeing Jean. I pale instantly.

 

"Calm down Eren... I just wanted to talk. We can talk, right?" Well, Levi isn't here to kick his ass, so it can't hurt. I nod, putting the paper away. "I get that you're with Levi now. You two actually seem like a decent couple. And I'm sorry for how I treated you, I got carried away. Maybe if I wasn't such a shitty boyfriend, it'd be different."

"Jean, it took two of us to drift apart. It's not your fault. I'm just sorry it ended up being so...hectic." He laughs loudly.

"Hectic? You could say that. But maybe now that it's actually over, and I got it through my thick skull, we can be somewhat of friends." I smile at his sincere words.

"Yeah, maybe we can. It'd be boring not to pick on your horse-face ever again." I smirk as he glares at me, rolling his eyes.

 

  ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

* * *

 

 

I head back to the house, strolling through the scenery of the park. I smile as I pass the bench I found Levi by when he went all apeshit because of Jean. Day two without Levi, and I can't lie, I'm missing him. I'm sure he's doing wonderful research stuff, helping out for the greater good. Blah blah... I need something to do. I head into my room, flopping on the bed. My phone chimes and I dig it out of my pocket. There's a message on the screen from a number I don't know.

 

**This is Petra. We need to talk.**

  
I freeze. Petra? How the fuck did she get my number? How does she know who I am?

  
**How did you get this number?**

  
**Meet me in the city at 3, in the cafe by the square.**

 

What do I do? I'm curious as to why she would even want to meet... What does she need to tell me? Or maybe she's jealous because she found out about Levi and I? Fuck... I exit my room, walking up to my mom in the kitchen. "I need to borrow the car for today. That alright?" She smiles at me and nods.

"Of course sweetie. Be safe!" I smile and hug her, getting ready. It's already 1:30 and it's a good drive into the city.

 

I'm in the car, radio blasting when my phone rings. I turn on my bluetooth.

 

"Yellow?"

"Seriously? Dork." Levi's grumpy voice fills the car.

"Nice to hear from you, too Mr. Grumpy pants." I mumble. "How goes the work?" He sighs.

"Hange is fucking annoying like usual, except it's about ten times worse. I just want to come back to you but...I have to stay two extra days baby."

 

"Whaat? Why?" I whine out.

"We're behind on everything, and I can't just leave in the middle of it. You'll be fine. Are you driving? Where are you going?" Oh shit, don't panic Eren.

"Just um- going into town. I have to get some things."

"You're a shitty liar. Where are you actually going?" I stay silent, trying to come up with a believable response. "Eren, what's going on?" I let out a sigh.

"I'm meeting with Petra. She contacted me, but I'm not sure why." Silence for a bit.

 

"I don't want you meeting with her. Turn around." What? That's an odd reaction. If anything, it sounds a bit guilty.

"Why's that? Hiding things from me?" I inquire.

"No Eren. Just trust me and turn around." I contemplate it for a minute.

"Okay... if you say so. I'll trust you." He lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Be safe, I have to go. I love you Eren." He says before hanging up. I'm still going, obviously. I have to hear what she has to say. Curiosity and all that shit.

 

 

Finally I arrive at quarter to three. I walk into the cafe, glancing around and spotting Petra waving from the corner of the place. She smiles shyly as I walk up.

"Petra. How did you get my number?" I ask as I sit, staring at her. She fidgets a bit, seeming nervous.

"Levi met up with me yesterday. He told me he's gay, and that you're his boyfriend." I freeze. Levi did that? I thought he said it wasn't her business? Why didn't he tell me about it? Is this why he seemed all sketchy on the phone?

"Is that so? Anything else of interest happen?" I ask, pretending to not be interested. She smiles slyly.

 

"I knew it, he didn't tell you. He seemed nervous and unsure the whole time. He also kept checking his phone. But when he went to the bathroom, I got your number out of it. I knew we needed to talk." This girl seems...a little unhinged.

"What is it we need to talk about Petra?" I ask her, sipping a coffee the waitress brought.

"Well you see, Levi and I are soulmates." I spit out my coffee at that. She seems pleased with herself. "We're meant to be together. In school, I always knew he was meant to be mine. And then I'd given up for a while, until I saw him at that club. It reminded me of fate, and I know we're meant to be. So...I have to politely ask you to back off. Levi may not know it now, but he's mine." I blink at her in confusion, trying to understand her logic. Something is definitely off here...

 

"So...has he ever actually shown any interest in you? Have you kissed? Has he been protective over you?" Her face turns to one of anger, her golden eyes glaring.

"I kissed him once. He never pushed me away. We talk all the time, he calls me, checks up on me. And he protects me constantly. He's beat up a couple men who bothered me." I try to process this all. They've kissed? He calls her a lot? Why hasn't he mentioned this at all? "I can tell by your expression that you're confused. Let me sum it up: You're a toy. Something to pass the time until he can come back to me. You don't deserve him, Eren. So stay away." I get up, storming out and fighting the tears back. This is all lies, it has to be!

  
I call up Hange as I'm driving back.

"Eren? What's up?"

"Who is Petra really? What's going on?!" I yell a little too forcefully.

"Kiddo, I'm not sure what you mean? Her and Levi have been friends for awhile. They talk from time to time. Everything alright?" Shit...she'll tell Levi and it'll get worse from there.

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry. Just a misunderstanding... Um, don't mention this to Levi, alright?"

"...okay kiddo. I miss you."

"Miss you too Hange. Be safe." I sigh as I hang up, letting some tears fall down my face. What if this really is all a lie? What if I'm just nothing to him... A hobby maybe. All my insecurities come to life, setting off an anxiety attack and making my mind go fuzzy. When I get home I lock myself in my room, cuddling the pillow that smells like him. I feel upset. Depressed even... This is stupid, but I can't shake it.

My mother leaves food for me, but I'm not hungry. Mikasa and Armin come by, trying to get me to talk. Armin says something about it being two days? I'm not sure... I'm lost in a world of confusion. I lay there, not sleeping, but pretending to be. There's a loud sound followed by arguing and yelling. The door to my room flies open, someone stalking in and shaking me.

 

 

"Mmm.." I groan in protest, burying my face deeper into my pillow.

"-ren. Eren! What the fuck is wrong with you?" My eyes snap open as I register who it is. I turn to stare at him, eyes wide. "What? What the fuck is it?" Anger fills me and I shove him away, standing to leave. But I'm struck by a wave of dizziness, and I collapse on the floor, everything going black.

* * *

 

 

I open my eyes reluctantly to the bright lights. "Oh Eren! Thank god." my mother cries, rushing over to rub my cheek.

"Mom? What happened?" She glares for a second.

"Why don't you tell me? You're in the hospital after collapsing. You haven't eaten in days they say. Why are you doing this again Eren?" Tears well in her eyes and I shut mine, rubbing my forehead and trying to remember. Petra...Levi... right... I must have gone into a depressive state or something. I didn't even realize how long it had been.

"I- I didn't mean to.. I wasn't thinking..."

"Is this because of that boy? I'll tell him to go away Eren!" I flinch at her hysterical voice.

"No mom...it's not because of him." I sigh out. She rubs her eyes.

"The doctor said as soon as this IV is out, you can go. But he recommends psychiatric help Eren..." I sigh avoiding her gaze.

 

"I'm fine, mom. Can I see the others? I know they're waiting." She nods, getting up and exiting. Hange comes busting in, radiating anger.

"You PROMISED me Eren! And here we are again!"

"I'm feeling fine, thanks. Missed you too." She gives me that 'shut the fuck up' look.

"What the hell happened?"

"Petra happened! She told me about how Levi and her are 'soulmates' and how they've kissed, and how he calls her all the time! Basically informing me that I'm just a fucking toy for him!" Hange's brow furrows, then:

"He didn't tell you?" I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Tell me WHAT? I'm sick and tired of the fucking secrets!"

"I didn't tell you that Petra has a mental problem." Levi suddenly mumbles as he enters the room, eyes red and narrowed. I blink several times.

"I'm sorry? What?" With a sigh he continues.

"Petra and I met a long time ago, we were always good friends. Something happened and she developed problems. She began to imagine things, she stalked me, told me we were meant to be together... I met up with her mother, who explained she's not normal. If I broke it to her that we'll never be together, if I ignored her and something happened to her, I'd never forgive myself."

 

"Why didn't you just tell me..." I say quietly, avoiding his gaze. He sighs and mumbles curses under his breath. Then...he just walks out. My eyes well with tears, and Hange stares in confusion.

"Eren I'm-"

"I'm fine!" I snap, leaning away from her touch. She pulls back, concern etched on her face. "Can you just send in Mikasa and Armin? Please." She nods solemnly.

"Eren! Thank god. What the hell happened?" Mikasa asks, rushing in and hugging me.

"Boy do I have a story for you guys..." I start, telling them my tale and Levi's reaction just now. They both stay silent for awhile, thinking.

 

  
"I don't see why he never told you. But I see why he let her believe what she wanted. It's easier and safer for her well-being." I nod slowly at Armin's words.

"Why did he storm out like that though?" Mikasa wonders out loud. I shake my head.

"I have no idea..." I say quietly. Is this...he can't be leaving can he? Is he done with me? With my...issues? I decide to let myself worry and feel upset. I feel the tears running hot down my cheeks, ignoring Mikasa and Armin's concerned glances. I didn't even want this relationship at first! And now look, look what it's done to me... I'm obsessed with him, he's all I think about. I'm jealous, reckless, and dammit...I'm in love. And it sucks.

 

* * *

  
About three hours later, my IV is gone, and the discharge papers are signed. Also I'm gifted with the name of a doctor specializing in eating disorders... Apparently the excuse of 'I was having a bad day' doesn't quite cut it. I asked Hange if she's heard from Levi at all, she shakes her head solemnly. He has to come back eventually, all his stuff is in my room... Before going home, Hange and mom stop and make me eat some food. I comply, because I know they'll freak out if I don't; but I'm really worried about Levi...

 

We finally pull up into the driveway, and I get out, moping to go back inside. Sitting on the steps to the front door, is Levi. I run to him, hugging him tightly as he embraces me. I let the tears fall freely, happy ones this time. He just holds me and shushes me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. We go inside, and after I assure my mother and Hange that I'm okay, and that Levi and I are okay, they go to bed. Levi sits on the bed, freshly showered and changed. I do the same, rushing to him so he can hold me tightly.

 

"I thought you left me..." I mumble quietly after we're cuddled together. He snorts at that.

"As if I could ever leave you and you're crazy drama." I scowl.

"It's not something to joke about...I was really worried. First I thought you were just using me, then I was worried you were gone... Levi..." I say, sitting up to stare into his silver emotional eyes. "I love you. And I know, without a doubt, that I mean it. So please...don't leave me..." A soft smile takes over his face as he kisses me deeply.

 

"I love you too, Eren. I won't leave you ever, so you better return the favor." I smile at his words, happiness taking over me. "And so help me god, Eren, you will eat three fucking meals a day, even if I have to shove it down your throat." I smirk at him.

"Can one of those be your dick?" He blinks a couple times before rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Fucking brat." he mumbles. "By the way, I went to see Petra. I talked to her mother about everything, then to her. She understands for now, and her mother is on watch, taking care of her. Eren, I won't let anyone get in the way of us." He smiles, then reaches down, grabbing my ass firmly. "This ass is too great to give up." With a deep kiss, and some light making out, I decide I'm too exhausted for anything more. We lay together, cuddling, and drift off into a peaceful sleep...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...cuteness huh? I love writing silly sexual remarks like at the end there. xD But idk, I like the idea of Petra having an unhealthy obsession with Levi for some reason. Let me know what you guys thought? Thanks xx


	12. Unsanitary Double Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowling, karaoke, and a drunk Levi? Double date turned out to be more fun than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...so I'm really bad at keeping an updating schedule. Please don't hate me xD But anyways, It's been crazyyyy at work, but I'm finally updating this, and there will be awesome smut in the NEXT chapter. Mkay? Enjoy!

 

 

  
"No."

"Pleaseeeee? He's my best friend!" I whine.

"I don't give a fuck, I'm not going." Levi says boredly, ignoring my pleas.

"But I thought you liked Erwin!" Levi glances at me, annoyed.

"I don't dislike him, but that doesn't mean I want to go on a fucking double date. That shit's awkward." I glare at him, crossing my arms and huffing like a child.

"Thought you loved me." I mumble. He turns his head quickly, his expression slightly angry. Within a second I'm pinned on the couch, arms above me.

"Oh I'll show you how much I love you, brat. You'll feel it every time you take a step." My heart quickens at his delicious threat, his smirk evident.

"Go on this date with me...and you can have me alone for an entire night. Free pass for whatever you want." He seems to ponder this for a few moments.

"Hm. Alright. But we're getting a hotel room. I don't need your family hearing your sweet moans of pleasure." Levi tells me, smiling like a dangerous bad boy. I blush and feel a slight arousal present itself. He must feel it, because he shifts his weight and grinds down on me. I stifle a moan, glaring at him doing such things in the living area. "I'm guessing you like that idea. Hey, brat, lose the scowl." He says, laughing lightly. I pull my arms free and shove him off me, heading into the bedroom to grab my phone. I have to tell Armin the date is on.

 

 

"What the hell are we doing on this stupid date anyway?" I turn to smile widely at him.

"We're going bowling." I laugh loudly at his appalled face. "What the hell is wrong with bowling??" I ask between my laughter.

"It's unsanitary and disgusting! They never clean anything in that shitty place. I'm not going." He tells me, sounding absolute. Crossing his arms he glares at the wall.

"Leviii!" I say with an exasperated sigh. "You're really going to give up a chance to make me do anythinggg?" I say with a wink. His expression darkens sultrily as he struts over to me.

"Do you honestly think you could resist me anyway?" He asks me, running a finger down my spine. I shiver involuntarily. "As I recall you never could in the past." He smirks, wrapping his arms around me and leaning in to place a kiss on my neck. Gathering my self control, I push him away, staring defiantly.

  
"Nope, none of this for a month, unless you go on this date." I tell him, smirking at his skeptical look.

"You're bluffing."

"I'm not. You can sleep on the couch." Levi stops for a moment, pondering. Furrowing his brow, he lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. Hotel room is still happening though. I'm buying bowling shoes." He mumbles like a petulant child. I laugh as I throw my arms around him.

"Thanks boo." I say with a wink, ignoring his eye roll. He glances at the black watch he wears, his silver eyes amused.

"It's lunchtime, let's go get some food." I frown. Ever since the incident he won't let me skip a single meal, or go more than five hours without a snack at least.

"We just ate breakfast at 9! It's only been like four hours...I'm not even-"

"Eren! I swear to fucking god if you say you aren't hungry I'm going to kill you. I'm not letting up on this, especially since you're getting better." With a frustrated groan, I put on my shoes and stalk out the door. Getting better? Because I'm having food basically forced down my throat 24/7! I know, I know, it's for my own good. Plus Levi will LITERALLY force feed me if I argue...and not in the good way. "Can you please stop fighting me on this? It's because I care about you."

"I know Levi." I say with a sigh. "I'm trying, you know. I can't be magically better." He looks like he's digesting that statement, before grabbing my hand to walk to get some food. Again.

 

"But seriously, we're going right? Armin's practically blowing up my phone." I ask him once we're sitting and waiting for our food. With an extremely dramatic eye roll, he agrees. "Yessss! I'll tell Armin right away. Thanks Levi!" I say enthusiastically, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, yeah brat... You're lucky you're cute." With a laugh I pull out my phone, dialing Armin's number.

"Yeah, Arm- Yes we're on. No, he's not happy about it but...it's a start. Oh you don't wanna know what I promised him." I say with a laugh.

"Oi! I'm right here you fucking brats." Levi says sourly. Ignoring him, I hammer out the details with Armin, deciding on tomorrow afternoon.

 

  
The rest of the evening coasts by; I go with Levi to buy bowling shoes and anti-bacterial spray, listening to him bitch the entire time. Finally comes the next day, Friday. Surprisingly, I only have to re-convince Levi to go twice. We pull up outside the bowling alley, parking the car and grabbing our things.

"Oh look, there's the blonde brigade." Levi mumbles grumpily. I shoot him a stern look.

"Remember our deal Levi? You have to at least pretend to be somewhat likeable today." He scowls at me.

"I got you to fucking like me, didn't I? Brat..."

"Eren! Levi!" My chipper best friend yells out, waving at us. His tall other half smiles warmly. I hear Levi take a deep breath before we walk towards them.

"Hello Levi, how are you today?" Erwin greets politely.

"Oh just fan-fucking-tastic. How about you, eyebrows?" I elbow him in the side, casting a stern look, but Erwin just chuckles. The two of them get into conversation and start walking off without us.

"What the fuck? Did they just ditch us?" I laugh, turning to Armin and dragging him along.

 

  
Once inside, we follow Levi and Erwin to our lane. I try to stifle my laughter as Levi grimaces at every soda-soaked surface, and sprays unnecessary amounts of anti-bacterial spray into every hole of his bowling ball. Erwin chats with Levi about how the pin system works, keeping his annoyance at bay for now. I turn to Armin, who is examining his ball of choice.

"Hope it's a light one with those puny arms." I tease, picking out a 12lb ball. He sticks out his tongue at me, testing the weight.

"You're right. It's pretty heavy." He replies, laughing. "It's okay though, because I've got this sport down to a science."

"If I had a fucking dollar for everytime you've said that..." I start, chuckling and rubbing my forehead.

"Don't even finish that sentence Eren Yeager! I mean it this time. Bowling is predictable."

"Psh! You used bumpers till you were 14." I retort, smiling at Erwin's chuckle.

"Either way, we could cream you and Mr. Clean freak over there." Erwin says confidently.

"Hey! Mr. Clean freak has ears, you fucking tree. And I may not like the game, but I'm sure I could figure it out." Levi mumbles, clearly annoyed.

 

"Why is everything a contest with you guys?" I ask between laughing as Levi tries to figure out how to hold the ball. Armin jabs my side playfully.

"Like we're any better, one time we made finishing the SAT's a contest."

"And who finished first?" I say playfully, jabbing his side.

"You, of course. You filled in all C's! You cheated!" I laugh hysterically as Armin gives me a lecture.

"That's my boy, always playing dirty." Levi comments, coming over to kiss my cheek. "Now can you fucking teach me how to do this shit?"

 

"Oh, right. See this one? Your thumb goes in there. Yup, just like that. Then your middle two fingers go in these...mhm." I direct Levi on how to properly hold the bowling ball, trying not to laugh at how fucking cute he's being.

"Alright, I got that. Now how do you...roll it?" His brow furrows in a look of utter confusion that's so comical, I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips. His look instantly turns to one of annoyance, his silver eyes narrowing at me.

"I'll remember that later, brat." he mumbles. I lead him to the end of the alley, to where we're allowed to take practice shots.

"Okay, now all you have to do is take three steps, letting your arm come back and forwards to release the ball." I get behind him, my hand on his, directing his movements. "Alright, so stand here. Now first and second steps bring the ball back, third bring it forward, and on the fourth step, release it." I show him slowly, getting his body used to the steps. "Okay, you've got it. Give it a shot." I tell him encouragingly, with a kiss to the cheek. A small smile breaks across his face and he realigns himself to the lane. After a moment he repeats the steps I taught him, successfully throwing the ball down the lane, and into six pins.

I jump dramatically, cheering for him. He turns around and shrugs.

"Did I do good?" His monotone voice asks. I laugh and high five him.

"You did pretty good. You're a fast learner."

"I could say the same for you." He adds with a smirk and a wink, making my face go bright red.

"Levi!" I chastise him, his smirk never fading. "You have to go again you know. You get two shots." I tell him sulkily.

"Fuck." he mutters under his breath.

 

  
After a few more practice shots, Levi seems to be getting the hang of it.

"Great shot! See, it's not so bad is it Levi?" Armin says happily. Levi shrugs.

"The oil is gross, the whole place is unsanitary, and it smells weird. But other than that it's not so bad." Levi mumbles. Poor Armin, he tries so hard against the pessimist.

"Now that you've got some experience, let's play a real game. Whoever out of the four of us gets the lowest score, has to do something embarrassing." Erwin suggests.

"Embarrassing? Tsk, like what?" Levi says with a look of disdain.

"Like wear a slutty outfit for their significant other." Armin decides, smirking at me. Oh hell no. Levi just stares at the two of them for a second.

"You two must have some kinky, fucked up sex." He mumbles, making me choke on my soda. "Fine, it's a deal. The opposite pair gets to pick out the outfit. Eren start brainstorming." He adds with a smirk of arrogance. I love that sexy arrogance...

 

 

  
We're in the seventh frame, the scores are varied. Erwin is in the lead with 130 points already, no wonder he was so cocky. Levi, surprisingly, is in second with 90 points. To my disappointment, I'm in third with only 75 points. Definitely not my game today... Armin is last but only by six pins. Levi struts over to me after getting a spare, looking utterly sexy.

"You know, if you lose, I'm sure it won't be that bad. In fact, it'll make our hotel night even more exciting." Levi whispers in my ear, sending tingles down my body.

"Eren! You're up!" Fucking Levi... I get up there, into position, throw the ball, and only hit two. Dammit! I'm so distracted by Levi that I can't even focus. My grandpa would be rolling over in his grave at the pathetic sight. I let out a groan, catching sight of Levi's amused expression.

 

  
It comes down to the last frame, where Erwin takes first for sure with a whopping 170. Levi finished with a 103, securing second. Armin is up next, his score 85. He gets nine pins total, bringing him to 94. I sigh, I can beat that. I have an 87 already. I only need seven pins to not lose. My first bowl is shitty, getting only three. Levi claps for me sarcastically, his eyes bored. After shooting him a scowl, I step back up, and roll the ball. It probably would've been good, if I hadn't slipped and fell straight onto my ass. Needless to say, I got a gutterball, and lost the game.

"Ugh, fucking hell!" I groan, ignoring the cackling coming from behind me. I turn to see Armin and Erwin red-faced from laughter. Levi just sits there, giving me that sexy stare...

 

 

* * *

 

 

I'm definitely in for it tomorrow night. Levi already booked the hotel room as we sit here, having dinner with the blondes. They've been cackling over what outfit to make me wear, and decided to give it to Levi before we go to the hotel. Levi keeps giving me these...weird stares. Not really weird, per se, more like, he wants to rip off my clothes. But, it gives me an interesting idea... If he's already looking at me like that, I can make it worse. Game on.

  
"Hey Eren, they're having karaoke in an hour." Armin says, smirking at me. He knows my undying love for karaoke.

"Oh hell no, I already suffered through bowling today." Levi mumbles.

"What? You don't want to watch me be utterly sexy up on stage?"

"It's true, when Eren sings karaoke he turns into a cage dancer." Armin jokes, laughing up a storm. I shrug, it's true.

"I for one would love to see Armin get up there." Erwin says, sipping a beer. Armin gives him a flirtatious look, then looks at me.

"Well now I've got to see this. But I'm not performing." Levi mumbles, eyeing me skeptically. With a wink, I drag Armin to sign up for karaoke.

 

 

"We're doing it, right?" Armin asks me with a grin. I smile widely, nodding.

"I haven't sung it in forever. Levi and Erwin are gonna die watching us up there. Still know how to wiggle those hips?" I ask him, teasing. With a dramatic eye roll, he gives me a little shake.

"I got Erwin to like me, didn't I?"

 

 

  
An hour later, the karaoke starts, everyone drinking and having a good time. Levi is three beers in, arguing with Erwin about politics.

"And next up, Armin and Eren singing 'Don't you Want me' by Human League!" A crowd of whoops and cheers erupts as Armin and I grin at eachother. We get on stage, wearing our tight skinny jeans. My tight greens shirt leaves little to the imagination, and also brings out my eyes. His sleeveless blue shirt has the same desired effect. I glance out towards out table, to see Levi leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table and watching me intensely. Erwin too, crosses his arms and stares us down.

"Ready?" I ask him, with a fist bump. He nods vigorously, his blonde bob swaying.

"Let's do this."

  
The music starts up, and instantly we get into it, hips shaking and arms pumping. It's a classic 80's song, one of my favorites and great for karaoke. I start the song off, my voice isn't perfect, but it's not horrible.

"You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you.  
I picked you out, I shook you up  
And turned you around, turned you into someone new." Armin picks it up, singing the next verse in his cute little voice.

  
"Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet.  
Success has been so easy for you.  
But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now,  
And I can put you back there too."

With some hip thrusts, and muscle flexing, the crowd goes crazy, cheering us on. Armin's adorable little hips don't lie, that's for sure. We join together for the chorus, Armin doing a little grinding action against me.

"Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me.  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you  
When you say that you don't need me."

Levi's face is priceless, his eyes wide and staring, his mouth open. I can tell his face is a little flushed. Maybe he's into it, I smirk to myself. Erwin looks positively enthralled with Armin, studying his every move.

"It's much to late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind.  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry.  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, oh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, oh?"

We jump in time to the beat, I roll my hips and shake my cute little ass for Levi, hoping it's driving him crazy. As we finish, Armin jumps into my arms, I hold him and we pose. It's so classic, we used to do this way too often in high school. All the nice drunk people cheer for us, Armin blushes. I glance over and Levi is gone, Erwin is standing and clapping, giving Armin the sexiest of looks. Where did he go?

 

  
I get my answer a second later as I'm dragged away quickly.

"L-Levi! What's wrong?" I ask worriedly. Did I make him angry? It was just a song at a silly bar...

"I need to fuck you now, that's what's wrong." He mumbles lustfully, taking me to the car. I yank free, smirking at my victory. "What now, brat?" Levi asks impatiently.

"Well..." I say sultrily. "Since you're already fucking me into oblivion tomorrow night, I figured why not take the night off from it?" Levi's glare could kill right now.

"Or, I could fuck your brains out tonight AND tomorrow night, because I'm your boyfriend." I open my mouth to respond, but I'm drawing blanks here. This didn't go how I expected it to. My hesitation and lack of creative response ends up with me pinned against the side of the car. "You really thought you'd just tease me up there and get away with it?" Levi whispers in my ear, his hot breath tingling my neck.

"Kind of, yes. Didn't think it through." I mumble in response.

"Tch. Obviously. Get in the damn car, brat."

 

"Let me drive, Levi. I didn't drink." With a dramatic eye roll he tosses me the keys, climbing in the passenger side. I wave bye to Armin and Erwin who were watching with amused expressions.

"I could've driven." Levi mumbles, sulking.

"You could have. But you had like five beers so that'd probably be bad." I retort, smirking at his petulant expression.

"Ya know what? I don't like your bratty attitude. And also I'm hungry, stop at McDonalds." Levi slightly slurs.

"What? You hate McDonalds Levi."

"Well you know what? It's fucking half past the middle of the goddamn night and no one is open. So buy me some fucking nuggets." I stifle a laugh as I take a turn towards McDonalds. I pull into the drive-thru.

"How many do you want? Do you want a kids' meal?" I tease, laughing at his glare.

"You know what? Yes, I want a fucking MIGHTY kids' meal dick." With a shrug I order two kids meals, thanking the people at the drive-thru. Levi rambles on about Erwin's eyebrows the rest of the way, his half-drunken state amusing me.

 

 

 

Finally we pull into my driveway, I carry in the food and we flop down onto the couch.

"Where's my toy Eren?"

"What?"

"My fucking toy! What is it?" I laugh before rifling through to find a girly pink pony toy.

"It looks like they gave us girl toys." I mumble before handing it to Levi. I munch on my fries and look over to see Levi staring at this pony in awe.

"It's so fucking magical." He mumbles, eating a nugget. He's got to be at least a little drunk, and this is priceless. I pull out my phone, recording a video of him and his pony. He looks over and glares.

"I swear to god you better fucking delete that."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course Mr. Grumpy." We finish eating while watching TV, then head into the room.

  
"Eren I'm gonna fuck you now." Levi says, struggling to take his shirt off. Trying to hide my smirk, I help him out of it.

"Maybe you should just sleep Levi. It's been a long night, you know. I'm going to grab a shower, so you lay down and get comfy." he murmurs complaints, which I ignore, and flops onto the bed.

 

  
About twenty minutes later, I enter the room again to find Levi passed out, snoring and even drooling a little. After laughing to myself for about ten minutes, I remove his shoes and pants, covering him with the blanket before climbing in next to him.

Who knew Levi was such an adorable drunk?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, my instagram is hopeless_fangirl25 if you wanna follow me on there! I'll always follow you back. THanks for reading! Let me know if ya liked it! <3


	13. Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Levi takes Eren to stay the night at a hotel. Don't forget about Eren's little 'costume'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, some smut for you. <3

 

"Leeeviiiiiii! Wake up!" I jump when the screaming and pounding on the door commences, nearly having a heart attack. Levi growls loudly, covering his head with the pillow. I get up, stomping to the door and whipping it open to reveal a very excited Hange.

"This better be the best news you've ever told anyone." I grumble, rubbing my eyes.

"It's pretty great! It's about our research! Levi!" She bustles over to him, shaking him violently. She must have experience, because she knows to dodge the pillow flung at her face harshly. "Jeez, grumpier than usual! Didn't get any last night??" Hange cackles, dodging another throw. "I'll take that as a no."

 

"Actually Levi drank a little too much last night." I informed her, throwing on a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Ah, explains the happy meals." Hange says thoughtfully, pushing up her glasses.

"Levi has a headache, so go the fuck away." Said grump mumbles from under a pillow. With a huff, Hange jumps on Levi, saying he has to listen to this news. "Jesus fuck! Fine! Get me a cup of coffee, and we'll talk. Let me wake the hell up four-eyes!" Levi grumbles, shoving her off. With a squeal she skips out of the room, going to get coffee no doubt.

 

  
"Good morning, grump." I say softly as I sit next to Levi and kiss his temple. He makes a sound of contentment, sighing as he leans into my touch.

"Thanks for putting up with me last night, I'm sure it was annoying." I laugh and hug him tightly.

"Quite the opposite, you were so cute and cuddly!" I say enthusiastically. Levi shoves me off, shooting me a glare.

"I'm not cute or cuddly, I'm manly." His frown is so adorable, I can't help but giggle. With an eye roll, he cracks a smile, pulling me in for a chaste kiss. "I'm going to shower, I'm disgusting." He mumbles, getting up and leaving me.

 

A good twenty minutes later Levi emerges, hair dripping, towel around his waist, and muscular torso glistening. I have to swallow to keep my mouth from watering at this glorious sight. He smirks at me, an evil glint in those silver eyes.

"Plenty of time for that tonight." He tells me with a smile, going to get dressed. Fuck, tonight. The hotel, right... And the outfit I have to wear... M-maybe Armin will forget? Ha, funny. That kid remembers everything. As if on cue, my phone begins to ring.

  
"Yellow?" I see Levi roll his eyes at me.

"Erenn! How's it going? How's Levi feeling after last night?" Armin's overly-cheery voice greets me.

"He's got a headache, but otherwise he's fine."

"That's great. So, we're dropping off your costume in like five minutes. No backing out! I'll make sure Levi knows." Armin teases.

"Can I at least know what it is??" I whine, pouting.

"Sure, it's a slutty cat."

"...you're fucking with me, right?" Armin's hysterical laughter informs me that he is indeed, not fucking with me. I groan loudly. "Like with the ears and collar and shit?" This grabs Levi's attention and he stares at me with an eyebrow raised and a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Yup, even has a little corset, lace panties, and stockings. Levi's gonna die." Again I groan, rubbing my forehead.

"You're fucking evil, you know that?" He chuckles and I hang up. Levi's stare hasn't let up.

 

 

"So, what's this about a collar?" He mumbles as he walks towards me. I put on my best pout face.

"Can't you just lie and say I wore it? Since you love me soo muchhh?" He scoffs in response.

"Fuck no. I'm dying to make you moan in this outfit." I glare at him, but he ignores it. As we make our way to the living room, Armin strolls in with a bag, dragging me to the bedroom with him.

  
"Where are we going??" I ask him frantically.

"The corset is too hard to get on alone and I want you to surprise Levi! So I'll help you with it now and you can just put your clothes over it."

"What?? No!"

"Yesss! You're going to the hotel in like two hours anyway. You big baby. Strip! Put on these panties and stockings." Armin orders, throwing them at me and turning away. With a groan I oblige him, having difficulties with the stupid stockings and lacy underwear.

"These look ridiculous." I mumble. Armin turns around giving me a once over.

"Eren, you look hot as hell. Now let me put on the corset and you can put your clothes on overtop." I make a 'hmph' sound and sit still while Armin ties up my corset. "Now here's the bag with the extras, cat ears and a collar. You're going to be so fucking cute!"

"I hope you know I hate you." He laughs before finishing up.

"You adore me, liar. Now put your clothes on and get ready for a night of hot, steamy sex."

 

* * *

 

 

  
"For god's sake Eren, I'm sure you look fine. Get out here." Levi yells annoyedly from the bed of our hotel room. I take another look in the mirror, adjusting the collar and ears with a gulp. This is the most humiliating thing I've ever done. I hope Levi isn't freaked out by it... Timidly I open the door and step out, donning my stockings, lacy panties, corset, collar, and ears. I feel my face turning bright red, and muster up the courage to look at Levi. Oh fuck...

The dark look of lust in his eyes makes me instantly shudder, his mouth hangs open as he breathes rapidly.

"Eren...you look...holy fuck." His words fail him as his eyes travel up and down my body, observing every inch of it. "Turn around." I oblige him, turning slowly so he gets a view of my ass, not even close to covered by the panties. I hear a sound, and before I can turn back around, I feel his hands on me. They start with a gently caress, then turn to a harsh groping of my ass. I let out a surprised gasp, putting my hands on the wall to steady me.

"L-levi... do I look okay?" I ask in my innocent voice, shooting him a glance over my shoulder. He takes a deep breath in, moving to kiss my neck.

"You look beyond okay. You look absolutely fuck-able." Levi's hot breath tingles my neck, making me whimper. I try to turn around to kiss him, but he stops me. "This is my night, remember? I'm in charge tonight, baby. Or should I say kitty?" He says sultrily with a chuckle. I shoot him an over the shoulder glare, which he ignores. He grabs my arm, escorting me to the bed.

  
"Lay down, I'm going to grab something." He tells me. I sit impatiently, trying to see what he has. "Get on your knees, I want that beautiful ass in the air." I hesitate, but oblige eventually. I watch Levi saunter over, then walk behind me. "You're so cute like this, Eren. All the time actually." He tells me, running his hands over my ass, squeezing gently. Then he leans down, kissing my sensitive flesh, topping it off with a harsh bite. I let out a yelp, shooting him a glare. I'm answered with a smirk. "You fucking love it."

I make a murmur of agreement. "I guess I do." A hard smack lands on my ass, throbbing for only a second. I gasp.

"You know, it's funny, I thought you were a cat. Do cats talk?" This time my glare could kill, but I stay silent. "They do meow though. You could give that a shot." Levi laughs at me, rubbing my skin. I roll my eyes, which earns me another slap to the other side. This time, god knows why, but I let out a soft moan. "Ohh, the slut likes that, does he?"

"N-no.." I try to defend myself, which earns me another smack and a moan.

"Fuck Eren, you're too hot. I have to say, I'm loving the stockings and panties. Flip over for me." I oblige, laying on my back and looking up at him. "These ears have to go, I can't fuck a cat for real." He mumbles, throwing the ears away. "I kinda like the collar though."

"Hell no." I tell him, reaching to remove it. My hands are promptly pinned next to my head.

"I'm sorry, are you in control tonight? I didn't think so. Stay." He moves away from the bed, then returns quickly. A pair of fuzzy handcuffs is attached to one wrist, looped through the bed frame, then attached to the other. "There. That makes it easier on me." I don't miss the wicked glint in his eyes.

  
Levi's hands travel down my sides, caressing every curve over the rough fabric of the corset.

"This isn't too bad either. Nice touch, blondes." Levi commentates, his hands travelling to my legs. The stockings end just above the knees, fitting to my muscular legs. He leans down, placing hot kisses on my thighs, working his way up. My breathing starts to increase, my body craving his touch, his kisses. He places kisses all around the fabric of my panties, everywhere except where I want him. Then, Levi licks me through the fabric, mouthing the shape of my hardening cock.

"Ah, Levi..." I gasp out, dying over the feel of his hot breath on me.

"Eren, you're so beautiful. From top to bottom." I bite my lip to hold back a moan as his hand caresses me.

"Levi, can you please fuck me already?" I whimper out, grinding against his hand. He 'tsks' me.

"We have allll night, and you're trying to rush me?" He says in that sultry, sexy voice. He ever so slowly pulls off the panties, my erection springing free. I let out a soft groan as I feel Levi bite my inner thigh.

 

"Now before you get too excited, I have to take off that corset. I need your body naked, now." He reaches up, taking off the handcuffs and flipping me over to untie the strings. "God fucking dammit, this is annoying to get off. I take that comment earlier back, they're trying to kill me." Levi mumbles. Finally it's off, and Levi's hands are on me, pinching my sensitive nipples roughly.

"Ah, Levi..." I moan, grinding my backside against his growing erection.

"Eren, keep still." His rough voice tells me. I whimper, trying to listen, but can't keep my hips still. "Fucking hell...impatient brat." He breathes out, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He pours some on his fingers, rubbing them around my sensitive hole.

  
"Mm...Levi yes." I moan as he enters one finger, moving it in and out slowly. He curls it in me, making me bite my lip to stifle more sounds. Then he enters a second, stretching and preparing me, turning me into a moaning mess. "Now hold still." Levi tells me grabbing something off the nightstand. I feel something cool and foreign nudging against my entrance.

"L-Levi, what are you, ah..."

"Relax, it's a butt plug." He pushes the plug in me, keeping me feeling stretched. "Now, you have some work to do." He tells me, moving me so I'm facing him. He strips off his boxers, leaving him gloriously naked. His sexy as fuck cock stands at attention, begging for me to suck it.

  
I move to take him in my mouth but he 'tsks' me, then points to the floor. I get on my knees on the floor, facing the bed. Levi sits facing me, and I lean forward to lick the head of his cock gently. He sucks in a harsh breath, his hands fisting the sheets. I take another long lick up his length, loving the faces he makes. Levi isn't an emotional person, but like this, you can see his every thought. And he's all mine.

  
With that thought, I take him in my mouth, sucking gently.

"Ah...Eren." He moans out, making my cock twitch. I moan around his member, which makes him bite his lip. Such a sexy look... I bob my head slowly, taking almost his entire length in my mouth, humming around it. Then, I increase my pace, making him moan like a slut for once. I swirl my tongue around the tip, he throws his head back with an "Ahh".

"Eren, I'm going to cum, stop." With a devilish smirk, I increase my pace, sucking hard. A hand suddenly yanks on my hair hard, whipping my head back and away from Levi's delicious cock. I whine in pain, but also pleasure at the evil glint in his eyes. "Fucking brat. When I say stop, you stop. Understood?" I try to nod, but his grip on my hair is too tight. "On the bed, ass in the air. I want to fuck you from behind, my sexy slut." With a moan I oblige all too eagerly. I get on my knees, my ass in the air and my face on the pillows.

Levi comes behind me, and removes the plug with a smack to my ass. Almost instantly, he buries himself in me to the hilt, the sensation making me cry out. He starts a brutally fast pace, his hands gripping my hips.

"Ah, mmm...Levi, fuck!" I moan out as he hits that sweet spot, or should I say assaults it. He's merciless, not letting up at all with his thrusts. I reach down to stroke my erection, Levi grabs my arm, twisting it behind my back.

"You'll come when I say you can." He growls, pulling out all the way, just to slam back in. My words aren't coherent anymore, mumblings of sounds mixed with 'fuck' and 'Levi'. Finally he lets go of my arm. "Go ahead, come for me Eren." He manages to gasp out between thrusts. I moan loudly as I stroke my leaking member in time to Levi's thrusts, coming so hard I'm seeing stars. Levi follows right after, panting as he pulls out and collapses on me. Suddenly he turns to me, his eyes tired, and grabs my face.

"Eren, I love you." Levi tells me, his face completely sincere.

"I love you too Levi. Now sleep." I tell him with a kiss to his forehead.

 

 

  
I'm shook awake hours later.

"Eren. We're filthy. Come on, shower time." I groan in protest, sitting up and seeing the clock reading 3am.

"Really we have to do this now? It's the middle of the night!" Nonetheless, I'm being dragged to the bathroom and shoved under a stream of cold water. I squeal like a girl, glaring at Levi's laugh. He warms up the water, joining me.

"Turn around, I need to wash your ass." With an eye roll I oblige, turning and leaning against the wall as Levi scrubs me with a sponge. "Jeez, you're filthy. Wonder what happened." I can hear the smirk, no need to turn around and look at it. Then everything turns serious as he enters a soaped up finger in me. I gasp out, pushing back against it. "Look who's so excited to get clean." he mumbles.

"Mm..Leviiii." I whine, my erection coming back.

"Ah, ah, no funny business." Levi tells me, smacking my ass and withdrawing his finger. I turn around and scowl at him, which he ignores. He goes back to washing his own body, even more teasing. His chiseled muscles being rubbed, his damp hair...fuck. After ten more minutes of this torture, he turns off the water, throwing me a towel. I dry off and follow him back to the bed where he lays on his back, relaxing. As I'm getting in bed I notice something, and get an evil idea that I'll definitely get in trouble for...

  
*Click*

"What the fuck are you doing?" Levi asks, bewildered.

"Handcuffing you to the bed, obviously." I tell him, climbing on his lap to straddle him.

"Very funny Eren. Take them off."

"Why? Don't you like giving up control for a bit?" I ask him, grinding against him. I watch as he stifles a moan.

"N-no. I don't Eren." He gasps out between breaths as I continue grinding against him.

"Are you sure? It seems like you do." I tell him, feeling his growing erection against me. I lean forward, kissing his chest and biting his nipples a bit.

"Ah, Eren...watch yourself." Levi growls out, glaring at me.

"Aw, but Levi, you're helpless. So sexy, so muscular, so at my mercy." I whisper in his ear, with a bite to his neck. I get off to grab the lube and apply a bit to my fingers. I lube myself up a bit before returning to lower myself onto Levi's hard member.

"Fuck...Eren." He moans, his voice full of lust.

"See? Ah...this isn't so bad hm?" I tell him, slowly moving up and down his length. I circle my hips, making him gasp. I continue my slow, filling pace, making myself moan at the fullness.

"Eren...move faster." Levi whines, biting his lip.

"Ah, ah, I'm in charge now, remember?" I tease him, pulling off him completely and going back down slowly. He thrusts his hips, making me cry out at the unexpected forcefulness. I get off him completely, giving him a disapproving look. "Levi, that's not how this works." I stroke my own leaking erection, moaning. I enter two fingers in me, making him watch. "Mmmm...this feels so good Levi. Are you going to be good?" He rolls his eyes and nods, panting.

I climb back on, lowering myself on to him and starting a decent pace. I fuck myself on his amazing cock, moaning and stroking myself.

"Eren faster." Levi moans, thrusting up to meet my thrusts.

"Noo Levi, let me enjoy this." I moan, putting my hands on his hips to keep him in place.

"Fuck this." Levi mumbles, followed by a strange sound. I look in confusion and see he broke the damn handcuffs! His hands find my hips, digging in and contolling the pace, fucking me fast and hard. "You in control? I don't fucking think so." He growls out roughly, moving us to pin me on the bed. My hands are pinned by my head, his hips keeping up a relentless pace that almost breaks the threshold of painful. Just almost.

  
Levi leans forward, biting my neck and chest. I cry out loudly, twitching under his punishing pace. Levi's mouth suddenly captures mine in a searing kiss, our tongues mingling and moans being filled into eachother's mouths.

  
"Yesss, Levi, ah!" I cry out as I come for the second time that night, followed by a deep growl signaling Levi's release as well. He collapses on me.

"Fucking dirty again." He mumbles into my neck.

"Shut up and sleep." I murmur, closing my eyes and passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My instagram is Hopeless_fangirl25, if you wanna follow/contact me. Hope you enjoy! Let me know!
> 
> Also I'm sick so I half-assed the editing...hope it's okay.


	14. Summer Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is coming to an end, but feelings are here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: A gross romantic chapter. It's short, just a filler for now. I'll try to get the more exciting stuff out ASAP. (No promises though xD)

 

  
I sleep peacefully, dreaming only about silver eyes and the words 'I love you'. Sure, we started out unconventionally, Levi isn't the best at communicating his feelings. He's better at showing them. But this relationship makes me feel relaxed, like I'm being lifted...  Wait, no I am being lifted. I open my eyes to see Levi carrying me, then he bends down and deposits me in a bathtub full of ice cold water. I squeal and thrash, shivering and glaring at him.

 

"Remember when you handcuffed me?" He murmurs, grabbing the soap and starting to clean me up.

"You liked it." I mumble sleepily, shivering in the cold water. He shrugs, leaning down to kiss me deeply. I return the kiss, opening my mouth so his tongue can mingle with mine. Levi places his hand on my cheek, stroking it tenderly. "Can I get out of this freezing water?" I ask between kisses. He makes a grunt of agreement, helping me out so I don't slip.

  
"How sore are you?" He breathes out, licking his lips. I answer him by moving my body against his, in a manner that shows exactly what my intentions are. He groans before picking me up and laying me gently on the bed. Levi seems different than last night, gentler. More...loving. "Eren." He says, staring deeply into my eyes. "I love you, more than anyone I've ever met. That being said, if anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do." I feel my eyes well with sweet tears at his words, it's rare for him to be so expressive. I put my hands on his face, bringing it close to kiss him with all the love in my body.

 

"I love you too, Levi. Only you, for as long as you'll let me." I pull him even closer, hands tangled in his hair, legs wrapping around him. "Please, I need you Levi. Let me feel you." I whisper in his ear, urging to feel his touch, his body on mine. He backs away, taking off his boxers and returning to kiss my neck, leaving lovely little hickies I'm sure. He kisses my chest, my abs, my thighs... Then lubes a finger to prep me with.

  
"Eren, let me hear your moans. I want to hear how I make you feel." He tells me as he pumps his finger in and out, kissing my cheek. My breathing is fast, my need for him so great.

"Levi just please... make love to me." I whine, staring into those silver eyes, so full of emotion. He doesn't hesitate, easing into me slowly. As his mouth joins mine again in a heated kiss, he starts a slow and gentle pace, making me feel every inch of him. I moan needily against his lips, his mouth moving to my neck to place loving kisses all over it. I move my hips with his, increasing the pressure I feel. He speeds up slightly, groaning in that sexy deep voice of his. I whine as he hits my sweet spot dead on.

"Mm..Levi. I love you." I pant out, my green eyes staring at him.

"Nng... I love you too Eren. So much." Levi's lust filled voice replies. We kiss again, our tongues exploring, rediscovering. With a few more thrusts, Levi is getting close. He moans into my mouth, the sexiest sound I've ever heard. He strokes my aching erection, making me whine and cry out his name as I come hard, with him following. He collapses on me, kissing my neck lazily.

 

"Looks like you need another bath." He sighs out, getting up reluctantly. I roll my eyes and follow.

* * *

 

 

 

I sit on my porch, looking at the night sky. It's finally that time...time to go back to school. This summer was a rollercoaster, good times and bad. But overall, I wouldn't change it for the world. This summer brought Levi and I together, made us closer than I've been with anyone. Currently, Levi and Hange are going over some technical stuff for a paper they are handing in to get funding for an experiment. In about an hour we're throwing a little 'goodbye for now' party for all us college kids.

 

Armin walks up, always early. He sits next to me, staring at the stars as well.

"It's been a fun summer, hasn't it?" He says to me, smiling. His blue eyes shimmer with happiness, and I take in how happy I am as well.

"It really has, Ar. I want to go back, but I don't. I'll miss you and Mika for sure." I tell him, putting an arm around him.

"Yeah, but this year I have Erwin, who has a car. I'll make him drive me to you at least once a month." Armin says, laughing. "But on a serious note, I'm glad you have Levi. After everything that's happened, he's stayed true to you. I think he'll keep you safe, in more ways than one." Armin stares into my eyes, worry filling them. I sigh.

 

"Armin, I told you, it was an accident. You don't need to be so concerned."

"I know, and I trust you. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Neither does Mika. But I really think Levi is helping. And you're good for him too, I can see it." I smile contently at him.

"Thanks Armin. And you better give Erwin a hard time. I bet he likes a challenge." I tell him, smirking. He rolls his eyes.

  
"Is the party starting without me?" Mikasa asks as she walks up to the porch.

"As if that'd be possible." I tell her, hugging her as she sits. "We're just reminiscing." She nods, staring at the dark sky now as well.

"You're going to be safe, right Eren?" I turn to her, staring at her worried expression.

"Of course Mika. I promise." She leans her head on my shoulder, and we sit in silence, enjoying eachother's presence.

 

 

"Oi, brats. This is cute, but I'm not setting up all the food. Get your asses in here." Levi yells from the doorway, making me jump. We laugh as we head inside, setting up snacks, drinks, and pizza. As if on cue, Sasha comes busting through the door, dragging Connie along.

"Foooood!" She yells, practically drooling. Not long after, Krista and her girlfriend Ymir show up. Jean comes as well, I cleared it with Levi beforehand. We spend the night sharing memories, talking about exciting things coming up, picking on eachother, and being crazy as usual. By midnight, everyone's clearing out, since we all leave the next day. I clean up trash with Levi as Hange says goodbye to everyone, and puts away food.

  
"I like your friends, but they're filthy as fuck." Levi says grumpily. I shrug, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"So am I." I say with a wink. He rolls his eyes and goes back to his cleaning. "Did you have a good summer, Hange?" I ask her, leaning on the counter.

"Of course! I learned so much about so much! I'm excited to get back to my studies though. You people are boring." I flick her forehead, taking a soda and plopping on the couch.

 

"It does get boring I guess, but the break is nice. I'm not excited for that Calculus 2 class." I whine, dreading the math homework.

"Just make sure you actually do the homework this year. No hanky-panky till it's done, got that Levi?" Hange jokes. Levi raises a brow at her, shaking his head.

"Alright grandma." He mumbles. "And you, get off your ass and help." He yells at me, chucking a bag my way.

"That's it, keep him in line." My mom jokes, entering the room.

 

  
"Mommmm you're not supposed to side with him." I whine, walking over and wrapping my arms around her in a hug. She lets out a sigh, hugging me back.

"I can't believe you three are leaving me again. Can't I come?" She jokes as Hange joins our hug. "Levi you're like a second son now, you have to join." She says, waving him over.

"Do I have to?" He asks. I laugh, knowing how much he hates group hugs. After she shoots him the 'come on' look, he concedes, joining our little huddle.

"Take care of my baby Levi." She whispers to him, I guess not knowing I'd hear.

 

  
After everything is clean and put away, Levi and I take showers and head to bed. We lay in each other's embrace, cuddling and kissing lazily.

 

"You'll still like me back at school, right?" I ask him, only half joking. He strokes my hair, and kisses my forehead.

"What kind of question is that? I liked you before we even left school." He replies. I shrug, it's true I guess. After all he did seduce me there.

"I don't know, I'm just nervous I guess. I've never had such an amazing and hot boyfriend before." I tell him.

"True. I've seen your ex." Levi jokes. "But seriously, I'm not going anywhere Eren. You'll have to try harder to get rid of me."

 

"I wouldn't dream of it." We kiss for a few more minutes, then doze off into a peaceful sleep, with nothing but each other on our minds.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your fluff- I'm so bad at writing it x.x Soon we'll get moved back in, and eventual dramatic plot return. Hope you enjoy! My instagram is hopeless_fangirl25 if you wanna follow me <3


	15. The best of times, the worst of times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to turn sour as the group heads back to college. Strange messages, hidden messages, weird behavior... What's in store for Eren and Levi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd we're building up some not-goodness. Brace yourselves for some words..

 

  
"Mom, stop crying. I'll call and video-call you all the time!" I try to ease my mother's sorrow at our departure.

"Yeah! We'll call so much you'll be begging for some quiet time." Hange chimes in, hugging us both tightly.

"I know, I know. Be safe, and Eren-"

"I will eat, Mom." I cut her off, my voice full of annoyance. She gives me a pointed look, then hugs and kisses me. Ten minutes later, we're finally on the road, back to the good old University of Sina. Levi is driving for now, constantly yelling at Hange to stop touching the radio. Apparently her 'pop bullshit' doesn't suit him. I text Armin and Mikasa, reminding them to be safe. I zone out for a couple hours, playing a game on my phone to distract me.

 

"Eren, we're stopping for dinner." Hange tells me as Levi takes an exit off the highway.

"I guess it wouldn't make a difference to say I'm not hungry?" I reply with a sigh, avoiding looking at the glare I receive in the rear-view mirror.

"Nope! No difference whatsoever." Hange teases, smiling at me obnoxiously. Levi pulls into a fast food place, much to his dismay.

"Just a quick stop, and we'll be on our way." He mumbles, staring at the place in disgust.

  
Once inside, I contemplate what to get. Despite the fact that I know I have to eat, I really have no appetite at the moment.

"What are you getting brat?" Levi asks as he takes my hand in his. I sigh dramatically.

"Can I get a happy meal?" I smirk at him, laughing at his glare.

"You need to eat a regular person meal." He mumbles.

"I'll eat a regular meal if you let me drive for a bit." I say, shooting him a smirk. Levi furrows his brow, then shrugs.

"Fine. But if you drive like an ass, I'll make you pull over." Levi says curtly.

"Yess!" I say excitedly, ordering my meal and getting shot down for paying for it. After we sit with our food I turn to Levi. "You don't have to pay for everything, you know."

"I don't have to, but I will anyway. I have a hell of a lot more money than you do." I shrug, ignoring his sass to eat.

  
"You're seriously letting Eren drive??" Hange questions, her eyes wide.

"I am NOT that bad of a driver!" I argue, throwing a ball of paper at her. She snorts and shakes her head.

"You're not bad, just reckless." She laughs in response.

 

  
Fifteen minutes later, I'm all settled in the driver's seat. (I had to adjust the seat quite a bit for my size...) I set the GPS, and with Levi in the passenger seat, we take off. I put on the best rock station I can find, and relax, merging onto the highway with no issues.

 

"Eren, stop getting so close to cars. You're going like 20 over!" Levi sasses, glaring at me.

"Oh relax Levi! You haven't seen anything yet." Hange cackles.

"Would you two chill? I know what I'm doing." I tell them as I pass another car, switching lanes with ease.

"You're driving my car, brat. I will not chill." Levi replies grumpily. I sigh, ignoring his negativity. I like driving, it relaxes me.

 

  
A few hours pass by, Hange is passed out in the back.

"How are you feeling? Getting tired at all?" Levi asks me, stretching his back.

"Not tired, just a bit stiff. Maybe I'll pull into that rest area, stretch my muscles a bit." He agrees, and within five minutes we're parked and out of the car to stretch.

"I'll go grab us some coffees." Hange says as she yawns, heading into the 24-hour starbucks there. I stretch my back, legs, and arms; letting out a small yawn.

"I'll be right back, making sure Hange doesn't fuck up my latte." Levi says with a quick peck on the cheek. I smile contently as he walks away, pulling out my phone. I have three missed texts, one from Armin, and two from a number I don't know.

  
**I'm not giving up.**

  
**He's mine.**

 

 

My brow furrows in confusion at the messages, trying to think who it's from. Then it hits me; Petra. Levi said he talked to her, that it was all worked out. Shit, Hange said he knows her from school, right? Does that mean she'll be harassing me there? Should I tell Levi about this? No...she's harmless, right? I don't want to irritate him over nothing. He said they talked, and that's good enough for me. He obviously chooses me, and doesn't think she'll be a threat.

"Oi, here's your coffee. What are you staring so wide-eyed at?" Levi asks me as he walks back.

"N-nothing. Thanks for the coffee." I say, smiling at him. He stares at me skeptically, about to call me out on my lie when Hange almost tackles him. "Fucking christ, what's your problem?" Levi snaps at her with a glare.

"This coffee gives me sooo much energy! I'm ready to drive." She says excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Fine, Eren and I will take a nap." He mumbles, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the car. We sit in the back, Hange gets in the drivers seat, blasting her music. Levi kisses my cheek, then proceeds to use me as a pillow. I don't mind, he always looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I stroke his hair, staring out the window. I hear a chime, check my phone, but realize it's Levi's. I shouldn't...but I am.

 

  
I pick up his phone, swiping to unlock it. There's a text message from the contact 'Petra'. I scowl, opening it up.

  
**Why won't you answer me?**

 

  
That's not all though, there are about ten more in the last two days.

  
**I can't wait to see you.**

**I'm going to be on campus, even though I'm not taking classes.**

**I know you didn't mean what you said.**

**Call me.**

**When are you telling Eren about us?**

**Levi I miss you.**

**Answer me please?**

**I love you Levi!**

**If you don't answer I'll call Eren.**

**I know you miss me.**

  
I stare blankly at her insane messages. She's not taking classes? I wonder if her mother won't let her. Why doesn't Levi seem concerned about this? I mean, it's excessive. I sigh, putting his phone away. Should I ask him? If there's nothing to hide, I don't understand why he wouldn't tell me. Right now there's no point in dwelling on it. I lay back, closing my eyes and resting.

  
"Eren, wake Levi up. It's his turn to drive." Hange shakes me awake, obviously having stopped at a rest area.

"Why can't you just wake him?" I mumble sleepily.

"He's scary when you wake him up! He likes you more." She whispers. I roll my eyes, gently shaking Levi's body awake. "Hey, Hange says it's your turn to drive."

 

"Mmm...fucking brats." He groans, rubbing his eyes sleepily. It's so fucking cute...Sleepy Levi may be the best thing ever. Besides drunk Levi. "Go get me coffee." He directs this at Hange, yawning. She scurries away quickly.

"Morning grumpy." I laugh, kissing his forehead. Hange returns with coffee, carefully handing it to Levi. "How far are we?" I ask sleepily.

"About two hours away." She says, climbing in the back and curling up to sleep.

"Want me to drive Levi?" I ask him as he stretches.

"Hell no, you had your chance." He says with a smirk. With an eye roll I climb in the passenger seat, pulling out my phone to reply to Armin. I asked him his opinion on the whole Petra thing when I received her message. He thinks I should trust Levi, but be wary of her. He is the smart friend, after all.

 

Levi puts on some music, I get into a game on my phone, and the time seems to fly. I look up and spot a familiar sign, designating that we're close.

  
"Hange we're almost there!" I yell excitedly, throwing a pillow her way.

"Really?" She says with a yawn. "Good timing too, it's almost 8am. Breakfast time!"

"We can eat once we get all our shit into the dorms. We'll go to Eren's first, since you and I are in the same building." Levi tells her. It sucks being a year younger, my dorm building is across campus.

 

* * *

 

  
It's busy, people are everywhere. Moving day is always annoying, too many people in one place. We get all my stuff shoved into my private room, and head over to the other building. Levi and Hange's rooms are on the same floor, but opposite ends. It takes an hour, but we finally get everything in their rooms. Hange's shit took the longest, with all her science equipment. In hindsight I have no idea how we fit everything into the car.

"Alright!" Hange yells, clapping her hands together. "Let's get some food in us!" We walk from their dorm building to the dining hall, full of people. Levi keeps making his irritated 'tch' sounds everytime someone touches him. We find a table and claim it, breaking off to get food. I get some fresh-ish fruit, some oatmeal, and juice, sitting at the table first. I glance at my phone, seeing another message.

  
**I'll be seeing you soon.**

 

  
I feel chills run down my spine, what does she mean? Is she still stalking Levi? I really don't know what to do, or say. Hange comes back to the table with a plate piled with food.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" She asks, raising her brows at me.

"Oh, nothing." I say, faking a smile. "Just tired." She nods, seeming like she doesn't believe me. I need to work on my lying.

"The food is even shittier than last year." Levi grumbles as he sits next to me, kissing my cheek.

"You're just too picky, I think it's great!" Hange argues, digging in. I munch on my oatmeal, and notice Levi glancing at me strangely. He's giving me the kind of look like he's waiting for something. I'm not sure why or what...

 

 

 

"I'm going to unpack, so you two lovebirds are on your own." Hange tells me, waving as she walks off.

"Do you want me to help you unpack your stuff, Eren?" Levi asks me, a strange tone in his voice. I blink and furrow my brows, trying to figure out what's up with him.

"Um, sure, if you want to." We walk back to where his car is, opting to drive since it's across campus. For the short drive Levi seems...irritated? Maybe impatient? I can't quite put my finger on it. He parks outside my building and we head inside. I start unpacking a box, but the tense silence is killing me. I turn to Levi, who is just staring at me, arms crossed.

  
"Is something the matter?" I ask, concerned. His eyes are emotionless, his face blank. I don't like this, he's never like this with me...

"You tell me. I know you were looking at my messages from Petra. Because I didn't open that last one." I blink, confused. I didn't think he would be mad?

"I did. I don't see why you're acting so strange about it."

"Because that's personal, Eren. It's killing me to ignore her like that, and you have no right to be snooping through my phone. Don't you trust me?" I glare at him, getting irritated now.

"Of course I trust you Levi! Your phone buzzed while you were sleeping, and I opened it. It was a habit, I didn't mean to go 'snooping'." He rolls his eyes at that. "And do you forget how she treated me? I'm sorry it's 'killing' you but I didn't ask you to ignore her."

"Of course not, you'd just complain about it until I did." Why is he being so hurtful and harsh?

 

"Fine, while we're on the subject, why didn't you tell me about her messaging you so much?" He pauses, like he's contemplating what to say.

  
"Because, Eren. You can't even handle remembering to fucking eat. I'm not going to take my guilt, and my issues, and throw them on someone who is struggling just to stay healthy." The world feels like it stops. My heart feels like it shatters... I have issues, that I'm working on. But for Levi...of all people to say I'm not healthy, and to make me feel stupid for my issues... I can't take that. I can't stop the tears that immediately form in my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry that my issues are too much for you...I'm working on them. I thought you of all people would try to understand that." I whisper, my chest hurting.

"Eren... you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you don't understand her problems. What if she feels alone? What if she's suffering?" The hurt in his voice over her makes the pain worse...

 

"She's texting me too, you know. Saying that you're hers, and that she isn't giving up. What if she tries something drastic Levi?" He scoffs at that.

"She won't. She isn't the type to beg for attention by doing something drastic. Not like she'd put herself in the hospital or anything." I freeze again, eyes widening. Did he just...? He glares at me. "You know I didn't mean it like that. Stop taking everything so personally." He's so cold, so blunt...

"Don't take it personally? You're attacking my issues, acting like they're nothing, but dear sweet Petra better not be fucking suffering." I spit out with venom, eyes welling with unbidden tears.

"I've taken on your issues as my own, Eren! Helping you, keeping you on a schedule, making sure you don't fucking pass out on me again. God knows you can't do it yourself, so the responsibility has to fall somewhere, right." That's it.

 

"I didn't ask you for your help. And I don't fucking want it. Get out Levi." I snap, fed up with his shitty attitude.

"Eren-"

"Out!" I yell, pointing. He looks upset, almost like he regrets what he said... but no. He never regrets anything.

 

 

Next thing I know he's gone, the door slammed shut, and I'm on the ground in tears, unable to control the sobs racking my body. Why? Why would he act like that? I didn't think my problems were that much of a burden on him...but I guess I was wrong. He obviously really cares about Petra, so much that he's willing to take on her issues over mine. Being this much of a burden...I don't think I can handle it. Knowing that everything I do, or don't do effects or stresses him out is too much. After I regain my composure, I unpack my bedding, making the bed just to lay down and have a nap... Hopefully some sleep will ease the heartache.

 

 

* * *

 

  
I wake to knocking. I sit up, stretching and rubbing my tired eyes. Assuming it's Levi coming to talk things over, I open the door quickly. I'm eager to put this fight behind us and move on. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still hurt though...

 

  
"Eren. I need you to come with me." My eyes widen at the sight of Petra, along with a big, buff guy, who seems to be carrying a gun on his hip...

"I- uh... What?" I ask, eyes wide with fear.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling." She says curtly, jerking her head towards the large man. He taps on his gun, sending the message pretty quickly.

"Okay, okay." I tell her, hands up, reaching for my phone.

"Ah, ah. No need for that. Come on." She turns on her heel, walking away. The big guy grabs my arm, tugging me along forcefully, but not so much as to draw attention.

 

  
Shit...Levi, where are you?

 

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. Levi seems like a dick, Petra is fucking crazy, and poor Eren... x.x Next chapter will be Levi's POV as shit goes down. (DON'T PANIC IT'LL BE OKAY)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, my instagram is hopeless_fangirl25   
> I love feedback, so please let me know what you think? <3 Thanks for reading! xoxo


	16. Danger Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds out Eren is missing and confronts Petra. But Oluo isn't about to sit down and watch her happily-never-after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear gods here goes nothing... x.x Enjoy this...this chapter of fuckery and sadness.
> 
> I was going to break it into two chapters, but here's an awkward long one instead. Sorry for the POV change!

  
**Levi's POV-**

 

  
By the time the anger of being thrown out wears off, I'm back to my car, feeling like shit. All the stress of dealing with Petra and worrying about Eren caused me to snap...and pretty badly. Fuck. What am I going to do? Will he forgive me? I wouldn't if I was him. I was a fucking asshole. Helping him doesn't bother me at all, and I should've told him that. I love him.

"Fuck this." I mumble, pulling out my phone. I dial Eren's cell, waiting as it goes to voicemail. I guess he's ignoring me, serves me right. I start the car, driving to the one person who won't judge me; Hange.

 

  
"Levi! Hello again how are- Levi what's wrong?" She asks me, concern etched in her eyes. I walk straight in, sitting on the couch with my head in my hands.

"I fucked up Hange." I mumble, trying to fight the swell of emotions within me. But I can't, I can't stop the tears that fight their way to the surface.

"Levi...what did you do?" Hange asks softly as she sits next to me.

"I said some fucking awful things to Eren. He kicked me out, which I deserved." I sob out, running my hands through my hair.

"Aw, Levi... You lost control again. I told you to not argue when you're like that... Is Eren okay?"

"I know Hange, I know... I fucked up. I don't know, he won't answer my calls." I say, wiping my eyes. I've never felt this guilty in my entire life. I hurt the one person I love...My Eren. I don't deserve him.

"Let me try calling him..." Hange pulls her phone out, waiting. Then she sighs. "Went to voicemail." She mumbles.

"Shit...what do I do Hange? He'll never forgive me..."

"If I know one thing about Eren, it's that he's a forgiving person. But you'll have to work for it. He loves you, Levi. You need to talk to him about your issues, help him understand." I nod in agreement. Hange's phone suddenly goes off, and she answers it quickly.

 

  
"Hello? Armin, hi- What? No I'm not with Eren... When did he stop answering you? Uh-huh... Oh, you're close by? Sure, come visit. We'll stop by Eren's and see if he's alright. Sure, see you in a bit." Hange hangs up and gets up quickly. "Eren wasn't even answering Armin, for the last hour or so. Him and Erwin are close by anyway. Let's go check on him... I'm worried." Me too, Hange... Me too.

  
I drive much faster than I should, the nerves getting to me. He's probably just taking a nap, ignoring everyone. Hange walks up, knocking on the door loudly. I hang back, nervous to see him. I've a complete fucking asshole, there's no way he'd want to see me. There's no answer after five minutes.

"Where the fuck is he?" I say, worry gnawing at the back of my mind. I turn the knob and find it unlocked, letting myself in. "Eren? Hange is here, she wants to talk." I shout, looking around. The place is empty, he's not here. "Where the fuck would he have gone?" I whisper, brow furrowing in agitation.

"Levi..." Hange says softly, holding up Eren's phone. The fuck? Eren doesn't go anywhere without his phone. Ever. I sit on the bed, head in my hands as I try to process this. Eren's gone, without his phone, without telling anyone... Something isn't right.

"Something's wrong, Hange. I can feel it." I mumble. My phone rings and I pull it out, recognizing the call is from an old friend, Eld Jinn. We were close a year ago, mutual friends of Petra's. He was there when things started to go wrong.

  
"Eld, hey. What's up?" I sigh into the phone.

"Levi, hi. Um, I was just wondering, did you see Petra on campus? I spotted her with Oluo and someone else. Last I heard she wasn't taking any classes. I found it strange. I know you two have been having...difficulties." I freeze, Petra was on campus? With Oluo?

"What did the third person look like? Tall, tan brat? Green eyes?" I ask, too nervously.

"Um...sounds about right. Cute kid, looked super uncomfortable though. Is everything okay?" Fuck, fuck, fuck! Eren was right. She is dangerous, ignoring her made it even worse. Shit! What is she doing with him? And why is Oluo there? He's had a huge crush on Petra since I can remember, even trying to imitate me at times. But does that mean he would be willing to something stupid?

"Eld, let me know if you hear or see anything. Where did you last see her?" I ask frantically, all attempt at keeping my emotions in check long gone.

"I saw her by the old pub, the one we used to go to. It's abandoned now, though. I'll keep my eyes and ears open." I hang up, instantly hanging my head in my hands.

 

  
"Levi?? What's wrong?" Hange asks, kneeling in front of me, worry evident on her face.

"I think Eren is with Petra. Fuck, I know he's with her. But I don't know why, and I don't know why he'd go with her. Oluo is there too..." She seems to think on this for a minute.

"I don't think he went with her willingly. I think Oluo and her threatened him, Levi. We've got to do something!" Hange is starting to get frantic, so I make a decision. I need to man up, put on my emotional shield, and get Eren safely back. Then I can worry about how much of an ass I was, and if he still loves me... There's a knock on the door of Eren's room, Hange runs to open it revealing two familiar blondes.

 

  
"Armin! Thank god!" Hange yells, grabbing him.

"Listen, Petra and a man named Oluo have Eren. I don't know why, but I have a hunch of where. Erwin, I need your intimidating presence. Armin, call the police, tell them the situation and the possible suspect. Let them know they were last spotted by the old Pub on campus. We'll go check it out, you two stay her-"

"I will not stay here!" Hange yells. "It's your fault he's in this mess, I'm going to help!"

"I'm smart, we can go and help assess the situation. I'll call on the way, let's go!" Armin says, pulling out his phone to dial 911. We sprint to my car, I go for the drivers' side but Erwin places his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm more calm right now, let me drive." I nod to him, secretly grateful for one less thing to have to focus on. My mind has one directive, find Eren.

"Levi, do you have your cellphone? Try calling her, I bet that's what she's waiting for." Hange suggests, her face one of determination. I ignore Armin's conversation with authorities, dialing Petra. It rings twice before clicking to signal someone on the line.

 

  
"Levi, my love, I was waiting for your call." I nod to Hange, she was right.

"Petra, where's Eren." I say, rather than question.

"You sound so cold, why is the only thing you care about EREN?" She screams into the phone. I cringe, the loud sound surprising me. She's definitely snapped. Armin covers the speaking part of his phone so I do the same.

  
"Levi, act like it's her you care about. If she thinks you don't care about Eren, she might let him go safely. I know it's hard." I nod, sucking in a breath.

  
"Petra, I don't care about him. I'm really only interested in you, you know that." I try my best to make it sound un-robotic. Erwin speeds quickly but carefully towards the abandoned pub.

"Oh, baby, I know. That's why I'm getting rid of him, so you won't be confused ever again." She coos, making me grit my teeth.

"He's not worth it, just let him go and tell me where to find you." I manage to get out somewhat calmly.

"You already know where I am, you're on your way. I know you're smart Levi, and I made sure Eld saw us clearly. See you soon." With that, she hangs up. I throw the phone, letting out a string of curses.

 

  
"Levi. Calm down, gather your emotions. We need to focus on getting Eren out safely. If they took him, we need to assume they have weapons." Erwin says to me, face stoic. I nod, taking a deep breath. Finally, after what seems like forever, Erwin pulls up to the building.

"What did the police say?" I ask Armin.

"They said to stay put, they'll send someone out."

"Fuck that. Erwin, are you with me?" He nods, climbing out of the car.

"Armin stay here. It's too dangerous, keep Hange from going crazy." Erwin's commanding voice booms. Armin nods, holding Hang'es hand.

"I'm getting him back, Hange. I promise." I tell her, my eyes locking with hers. She nods, determination setting in my gut. Erwin and I make our way towards the building. He tries the front door, locked.

 

 

"There's a back entrance, follow me." I wave him with me, heading to the familiar old door we used so often. Carefully and quietly I open the door, staring at the wooden staircase in front of us. "Be careful, and as quiet as possible. Don't make any sudden movements, or say anything rash."

"I understand, Levi." Erwin responds. We climb down the stairs as quietly as the old wood will allow. Part of me thinks I'm an idiot for going without a weapon. But there's no time. I'd fight anyone bare-handed for Eren, I'd do anything. As we reach the bottom, there's an open space where the secret bar used to be. After a quick glance and assessing the situation, I see a chair and in it: Eren.

"Levi, remember what Armin said. It's for his safety." Erwin whispers quickly, grabbing my arm to stop my movement towards him. I let out a shaky breath.

 

 

"Levi? Is that you?" I hear Petra's sing-song voice ask. I take a deep breath before responding.

"Yes, Petra. It's me." I take a step into the room, eyes flicking to her movement. Okay, she's off to the left, away from Eren, who has a gag in his mouth, unable to speak. My eyes flick to the right, seeing Oluo standing next to Eren, a gun in hand. Shit.

"Who's your friend?" Oluo asks gruffly. I turn to him, narrowing my eyes.

"Just that, a friend. What the fuck are you doing here Oluo?" I ask angrily.

"I invited him, Levi. I knew Eren would need some...persuasion." She smiles, hopping off the counter she was sitting on. I see Oluo smirking, his gaze on Erwin.

"Try anything funny and Eren is dead." He states, no feeling in his voice.

 

  
"Now, now. It's okay Oluo. They aren't here for Eren. Levi is here for me. Isn't that right Levi?" I stay focused on Petra, I need to fool her into letting Eren go. It's going to hurt him, and me...but I can't lose him. I would never recover.

"Of course, Petra. I missed you. I just needed some time to realize how much I need you." I say, walking slowly towards her. She giggles, stroking her hair and smiling.

"I know Levi, you were brainwashed." She says, shooting a vicious look towards Eren, who gives it right back. Oh, my baby... "But I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again." She says quietly as she walks up to me, placing her hands on my chest. I fight the urge to tense up, knowing it will give away that I'm lying.

"It won't, my dear. Why don't you just let Erwin take Eren away from here, then we can have some alone time to catch up?" I tell her soothingly, playing on her emotions. She furrows her brow as if confused, then glances at Oluo.

 

  
"See, he's concerned about him Petra." Oluo yells, startling me. "I'm the one who will always love you!" She shakes her head at him.

"Oluo, we talked about this. Levi loves me, he's my boyfriend." She says with a smile. "Untie the kid, send him off. I don't need him anymore." She says, hugging my neck tightly. I slowly put my arms around her, hugging back.

"No, you said I get to take care of him Petra." Oluo argues. She glares at him.

"I only needed him as bait, to get Levi back. It worked, now I don't need him!" She yells. "Right Levi? You're mine. Tell Eren. Tell him!" Oluo unties Eren, forcing him to stand and ripping out his gag. I stare into heartbroken green eyes, trying to find the courage to do this. I glance back at Erwin, who nods and looks brave. I have to be brave too. For Eren...This is all pointless if he gets injured or killed. So I do what is going to break me... I lie to him.

 

  
"Eren, this whole time I've been lying to you. I love Petra. I always have, she's my soulmate." _No. I love you Eren. I need you, alive._ "It's been fake, all of it." _It's all too real Eren._ _Please see through my lies... Please trust in me_. "I don't want you anymore, I don't want to see you or hear from you." _Don't leave me, you're the love of my life._ "Leave, and don't ever contact me again." _Please stay alive, please be safe..._

 

  
Petra giggles, which almost breaks me. I look at Eren, his eyes welling with tears. A tear slips from his eye, running down his cheek.

"I warned you, Eren. It's me and Levi, forever." Petra adds, salt to the wound. I force myself to feel nothing, hide the emotions deep down, so they don't surface themselves. Breathe in. Breathe out. Silence. "Well, what are you waiting for? Leave." Petra says coldly, turning back to me. Eren glances nervously at Oluo before walking towards Erwin. "Wait. You, blonde, leave first. Then Eren will follow." Erwin hesitates, staring at me.

 

"It's okay, Erwin. Go ahead." I say emotionlessly. He cautiously walks up the stairs, exiting the place. Petra nods her head at Eren towards the stairs. He walks cautiously, almost to the stairs when Oluo pulls out the gun.

 

"I'm sorry Petra, I can't. He's lying to you." I let go of her and turn towards Eren, fear in my eyes. Don't you fucking point that gun at him bastard... Gritting my teeth I stare Oluo down.

"Why the fuck would I lie to her?" I spit out venomously.

"Tsk, to save his life. I know you don't love her. I LOVE HER." He yells. Eren stays frozen, eyes locked on mine, wide with fear.

 

"L-Levi. This isn't true is it? You seem worried, about this brat. Who cares as long as we're together?" Petra asks frantically. I'm frozen unsure of what action to take. Petra becomes angry, her face contorting in rage. **"Shoot him Oluo!"** She screams.

 

  
_Everything stops._ Time, movement, sound. I see a gun pointed at the love of my life. I see his wide, worried eyes. I see Petra's anger. Before I know it, I step forward. No-I run forward. I defy time, defy reason. I think of only one thing: Eren. Time resumes, a 'bang' is sounded. I look for Eren, but I'm blinded. Blinded by pain, by worry. Screams follow, yelling after. A lot of yelling, who is yelling? Glimpses of Eren's face over mine, tears falling freely.

**_"Eren..." I think I said it out loud. "I love..you..."_ **

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Eren's POV:**

  
"What's your aim here, Petra? He still won't love you." I tell her, feisty as ever, even tied to a chair. She sends me a glare.

"Gag him, Oluo. I'm tired of his delusions." Petra tells the man next to me with a wave of her hand.

"MY delusions??" Is the last thing I get out before something is shoved in my mouth. I glare at the intimidating man. I deal with worse on a daily basis, though. Petra's phone rings and she mumbles out 'finally'.

 

"Levi, my love, I was waiting for your call." Petra's voice sing-songs. She puts the phone on speaker.

"Petra, where's Eren." I hear Levi say. The pure anger in his voice is unmistakable- he still cares...

"You sound so cold, why is the only thing you care about EREN?" Petra screams, her face contorting in anger. There's a pause.

"Petra, I don't care about him. I'm really only interested in you, you know that." Calm down, Eren. He's just saying this...

"Oh, baby, I know. That's why I'm getting rid of him, so you won't be confused ever again." This bitch...

"He's not worth it, just let him go and tell me where to find you." Levi says calmly. I know he's only worried about my safety...

"You already know where I am, you're on your way. I know you're smart Levi, and I made sure Eld saw us clearly. See you soon." Petra hangs up, smirking at me. "He loves me." She says. "ME." I roll my eyes, the best I can do.

 

  
"Petra, I want you to be careful. He might be tricking you. I bet he won't come alone." Oluo says from beside me.

"Well, I'm not alone either. It's only fair." Jesus, she's more delusional than I thought. But all I'm worried about is Levi... Oluo has a gun. I wish I could warn him. He said some hurtful things...but I would never stop loving him. This is all pointless without him...all of it.

"Fine. But be careful, he'll try anything to get Eren free." I don't think she's listening at this point, just waiting patiently.

  
There's a sound of a door opening, then someone walking down the stairs. I catch a glimpse, Levi! Oh thank god... and Erwin? What is he doing here?

 

  
"Levi? Is that you?" Petra coos annoyingly.

"Yes, Petra. It's me." I whimper at Levi's voice, so emotionless and cold.

"Who's your friend?" Questions Oluo. I zone out of their banter, watching that bitch Petra approach my Levi.

  
"...Levi is here for me. Isn't that right Levi?" Petra asks. Yeah, right...

"Of course, Petra. I missed you. I just needed some time to realize how much I need you." I take a sharp inhale, telling my mind that he's fooling her. She threatens to get rid of me, which seems to put Levi in a panic.

"...Why don't you just let Erwin take Eren away from here, then we can have some alone time to catch up?" Ah, I see his game...get me away to safety first. Petra gives Oluo a look of uncertainty.

 

  
"See, he's concerned about him Petra." Oluo warns her. Then babbles about being in love with her.

"Oluo, we talked about this. Levi loves me, he's my boyfriend." Ugh...fucking bitch. He's mine... "Untie the kid, send him off. I don't need him anymore." She hugs my Levi and...he hugs her back. My heart involuntarily shatters again.

"No, you said I get to take care of him Petra." Oluo says, pouting like a damn dog... I feel panic rise in me.

"I only needed him as bait, to get Levi back. It worked, now I don't need him!" Petra reasons. "Right Levi? You're mine. Tell Eren. Tell him!" Oluo unties me finally, pulling out the gag. I want to say something, but I just stare, wide-eyed and panicked. Don't do it Levi...Please don't. I know it's an act but... I can't take anymore.

 

  
"Eren, this whole time I've been lying to you. I love Petra. I always have, she's my soulmate." _Levi... Levi no. Please..._ "It's been fake, all of it." _It wasn't. You can't fake this Levi_. "I don't want you anymore, I don't want to see you or hear from you." _He...is he serious?_ "Leave, and don't ever contact me again." And just like that, I'm unfix-able. I'm shattered beyond repair, my heart torn into pieces. This is too much, too much to be fake... Tears form in my eyes, running down my cheeks. Petra fucking laughs...the most painful sound to hear right now.

 

"I warned you, Eren. It's me and Levi, forever." You did...you did warn me. I was too stupid to see. "Well, what are you waiting for? Leave." Right...I don't belong here. I turn to Erwin, walking carefully. "Wait. You, blonde, leave first. Then Eren will follow." I stare, worry building in me. This time, for my safety. He hesitates before getting the 'okay' from Levi, then turns and slowly walks up the stairs. Petra nods to me, and I walk to exit cautiously. Then I hear the click of a gun. I'm frozen, unable to move.

 

"I'm sorry Petra, I can't. He's lying to you." Oluo says. There are more words, but I'm not hearing them. The thought of my mind is, what is life without Levi? If he really loves her...what's the point? I stare at Levi in fear, memorizing his face. His eyes, his worried expression. Wait, worried?

  
**"...Shoot him Oluo!"** I hear Petra scream. This...this is it. The last time I may see Levi's face. The last time I can study those eyes, that light up for only me. Before I can react, there's a bang. I wait, wait for pain but...Levi. NO!

 

Levi runs and covers me with his body, the bullet hitting him, and not me. Petra screams, Levi's face contorts in pain.

"Levi??? Levi!" I yell, holding him in my arms. There's a loud banging, running down the stairs. Police file in, taking down Oluo and restraining a hysterical Petra. I ignore it all, though. Focusing on my lifeline, my love. "Levi, stay with me. Please. Please." I say repeatedly, his eyes going distant. I can't see where he's hit, there are paramedics helping but... Don't take him...

 

"Eren..." I hear him mumble. "I love..you..." He...he loves me.

"Levi I love you too! Levi!" I yell as they take him away on a stretcher, a paramedic attending to his wound. I'm held back by someone, lifted then carried up the stairs.

 

 

"Eren! Eren thank god!" Erwin, I realize, was carrying me. He sets me down and Hange rushes over, sobbing hysterically. I'm in shock, I think. I can see and hear, but I can't move. I can't talk. I can't think, except about Levi. Armin joins looking me over.

"No wounds on him. But I think he's in shock." I hear him say.

 

  
"Levi." I manage to say. They all stare at me.

"The paramedics have him in the ambulance. He's going to emergency surgery." Erwin says, a hand on my shoulder. I try to stand up, my legs shaking bowls of jello.

"I need to see him." I whisper.

"Eren, you need to calm down. You have to talk to the police-"

"I need to see him Hange! Please..." I whimper, tears running freely down my face. She nods, tears welling in her own.

"Stay here a minute." She leaves, talking with some officers. They nod and point to me, talking in a radio. She comes back over, helping me stand. "They'll meet us at the hospital. Erwin, can you drive?" He nods, helping me to the car. My body just...isn't working. My brain is fried. I space out, not sure when we arrived at the hospital.

 

 

  
The doctor comes out after what feels like hours. I stand immediately, facing him with wide and worried eyes.

"Levi is okay. He suffered a gunshot to the right shoulder, but miraculously missed the subclavian artery and all major joint muscles. Meaning, it didn't damage his collarbone or the shoulder itself. He's in a great deal of pain, therefore being kept fairly sedated. He'll need to be hospitalized for at least a week- preferably two. Then he'll require at least four months of healing time before he can properly use that arm again. Now, I'm guessing you're Eren?" He says, turning to me. I nod slowly, eyes wide trying to digest this information. Levi is okay?? He's not injured fatally? "I thought so. He keeps asking for you." The doctor motions to me, and I follow. "I'm not supposed to allow you in, but he's pretty adamant about seeing you." The doctor mumbles. Ah Levi, giving everyone a hard time.

  
I enter slowly and quietly to hear Levi mumbling to a nurse.

 

"Yes it fucking hurts, there's a hole in my damn arm. Did you get Eren? Is he alright?" He sounds so out of it. I peek my head around the corner, the sight making me want to cry. Levi's arm is wrapped and in a sling, all kinds of IV's hang out of him. He's wearing an ugly hospital gown too. I walk up carefully. "Thank fucking christ, get out lady. Eren please, please don't hate me." The pain and suffering in his voice is enough to break me. I begin sobbing uncontrollably, petting his hair and kissing his cheek.

"I thought you were gone Levi..." I manage to get out between sobs.

"Eren, I'm fine. Really, calm down, I'm okay. Are you? Did you get hurt? I blacked out, did they get them?"

"Yes Levi...I'm fine. They're away from us now. It's just us...it's you and me." He looks so relieved, so at peace, knowing I'm safe.

 

"Eren...I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." Levi says, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "This is all my fault, I fucked up, I know. Please give me another chance, I can't lose you." His silver eyes are soaked with tears, and I know, he never meant what he said to Petra. "I was trying to keep you safe."

"Levi...I know, shh, it's okay." I pet his hair soothingly. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I love you Levi."

"I love you, Eren. More than life itself." I lean in, kissing him desperately and softly on the lips. Someone from the doorway clears their throat. I look up to see the doctor.

 

"He needs rest. Maybe he'll listen now that he saw you." He says. Glad to see Levi's other arm works fine, if the finger he gives the doctor is any clue.

  
"Levi, listen to them. You need to rest so you can heal." He nods, pouting slightly. "I'll be here every step of the way."

"I love you Eren." Are his last words before drifting off to sleep. I exit the room, hugging Hange and Armin tightly.

  
"He's okay, just stubborn."

"I could have told you that." Hange comments, sniffling. I let out a sigh, finally breathing. Levi is alive, Petra is in custody, for once...

 

 

Maybe everything will be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...everything worked out really. Right? I mean, obviously they have shit to talk about xD Like a lot. A lot of shit. Hopefully this doesn't suck <3 
> 
> My instagram is Hopeless_fangirl25 if you wanna contact me or follow me <3 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it!


	17. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just dealing with aftermath, talking to concerned family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not an exciting chapter x.x 
> 
> I've been so inspiration-less lately...plus I'm finishing at one in the morning xD

 

  
"Mom- Mom! I'm fine, I'm safe. Can you please- No, you don't need to come here, I'm not even injured!" I rub my forehead, fighting the headache arguing with my mom gives. Hange gave me a very specific list of things to do, in a specific order.

Call my mom, Talk to the cops, eat. She stressed that last one unnecessarily.

"Levi is okay mom, I know you're worried...The doctor said he can come home in hopefully a week. Yes, I'm going to take care of him." And then, my mom said something that made me see everything in a different light. After the emotional whirlwind of this whole week, I'm not sure where Levi and I stand. I love him, and I know he loves me. But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't question his relationship with Petra.

 

"Eren, he took a bullet for you. Actions speak louder than words, and this one is screaming at you. Don't lose that, don't let anything change what he did for you. Without him," My mother begins to sob. "Without him, you might not be here." My eyes widen and fill with tears. Levi saved my life, he literally jumped in front of a bullet for me. All this craziness, and I didn't even get to absorb that. He would literally rather die than have me be hurt...

"I understand, mom. Thank you, I love you." I tell her, fighting back tears. She tells me she loves me, making me promise to be safe. I replay through the entire day in my head, shivering as I remember that sound of the gun being fired. I sigh, leaning my head in my hands. One thing is for sure, Levi and I are in love. He chose me over his own life, nothing can ever undo that. There's a soft knock on the waiting room door, it's Hange.

 

  
"Eren, the officers are asking to talk to you, so they can get details down." I nod, wiping my eyes and following her. I sit in a quiet room with two officers, Erwin, Armin, and Hange.

"Hello Eren, my name is Officer Dok. We already talked to Erwin, Armin, and your sister Hange. We'll talk to Levi when he's awake and feeling better, since last time we were told to 'fuck off'." I can't hide the smirk, knowing that Levi totally would say that. "Anyway, I'd like you to run us through what happened. We're missing a big piece of the story." I nod slowly.

 

  
"Well, I was alone in my private dorm room, taking a nap, when someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was Levi, I opened it immediately, and saw Petra and a man I didn't recognize. Petra told me to come with them, I tried to refuse but the man had a gun." The officer nods as the other scribbles notes.

"And you formerly knew this, Petra, correct? Can you tell me how?"

"I did, her and Levi were friends in previous years. I first met her when out with friends, her and Levi were talking. The next time after that she asked me to meet her to talk about things."

"And what did you talk about?"

"She told me that Levi was using me, and that he was actually in love with her." I state with no emotion. This is irrelevant. The officers exchange a strange look.

 

"Can you tell us exactly the relationship between Levi and yourself?" Isn't that obvious?

"He's my boyfriend, officer. I thought that was clear." Officer Dok narrows his eyes at me.

"And what was Petra's relationship to Levi?"

"They were friends, or so Levi thought. Petra thought they were more than that."

"Uh-huh. So after your meeting, did you see her again?"

"No, but she texted my phone multiple times. In a way that made me feel uncomfortable, threatened even."

"Why didn't you report it?" Jeez, this guy.

 

"Levi said it wasn't worth reporting. Apparently Petra has some issues, but you'll have to talk to Levi about that."

"Oh we will. Do you have the messages on your phone still?"

"I should, but I don't even have my phone. I've been using Hange's. I'm not sure who has it at the moment." I glance at the other three in the room, who shake their heads.

"Ah. That's convenient." The officer mumbles. I furrow my brow. Why does it seem like this guy doesn't believe me?

"Anyway, the taller man had a gun, forcing me into a car with them. We entered a back door of an old pub, I think. I was tied to a chair as they waited for Levi to show up."

"Waited for Levi? How did they know he'd show up?" Officer Dok asks.

 

"He apparently called Petra, I'm not sure. You'll have to ask him how he knew where we were."

"I already told you that in my statement." Hange interjects, sending a strange look towards the officer. He ignores her.

"What happened when Levi arrived?" He asks me.

"He had Erwin along, and convinced Petra to let me go. She did, sending Erwin out first. But before I could get to the stairs the man, Oluo I learned, pulled the gun on me. Petra changed her mind and told him to shoot me, that's when Levi jumped in front of me." Dok just nods, looking strangely as he scribbles something down.

 

"How did Levi get Petra to release you?" He asks skeptically.

"You'll have to ask him officer... I can't really remember." I lie, not wanting to speak to him any longer. Something is off about him...

"Fine, you can go. Hange, I'll need your number to contact until Eren locates his phone. Stay close by." We exit the room, getting some distance before I turn to Hange.

 

"What was that all about?" I ask incredulously. She rubs her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm not entirely sure. It almost seemed like he didn't believe you? He seemed most interested in Levi and his relationship with Petra. Levi is not gonna want to deal with that asshole." Hange mumbles. Why would he be interested in Levi and Petra's relationship? And why would I lie? Petra's a crazy bitch, but I couldn't come right out and say that. Maybe I should have.

"Whatever. Fuck that guy. Let's get some food, then come back to check on Levi."

 

* * *

 

 

  
"I swear to fucking god that needle better be clean. I told you I don't need a fucking IV." -are the first words I hear as I approach Levi's room. I sigh, knowing he's going to be a grumpy asshole even more than usual. But he's my grumpy asshole. I peek my head around the corner, unable to fight the laugh at his glare on the poor nurse. His annoyed gaze flicks to me, but instantly softens, and turns into a smile.

 

"OW! Are you fucking kidding me?" He yells as the nurse puts in his new IV. She leaves in a hurry. "That fucking bitch can't find a vein to save anyone's life." He mumbles.

"Levi, I told you to stop scaring the nurses and doctors, and to listen. It's for your own good." I sigh out as I take a seat next to him. He rolls his eyes.

"I would listen if they weren't such idiots." He murmurs. "How did talking to the investigators go?"

"Well...you're not going to like them at all. Especially the one, Dok. He's a dick." Levi raises an amused eyebrow.

"Now look who's being rude." I shoot him a 'shut the fuck up' glare.

"He seems skeptical of you and Petra's relationship, I think. Not sure why. Just, try to keep your temper when talking to him. He's pretty arrogant." As if on cue, the door opens and the two officers enter.

 

  
"Levi Ackerman, I'm officer Dok. This is my partner. We wanted to ask you some questions about the incident, if you're feeling up to it." Levi nods. "Could you give us a moment Eren?" I move to get up, but Levi grabs my hand with his good one.

"I want him to stay, my answers won't change based on his presence." Levi says in his standard emotionless voice. The officer shrugs, taking a seat on the other side.

  
"I'm interested in your relationship with Petra Ral. Can you tell me how you know her?"

"We were friends in college, became distant, but still spoke once in a while." Short, simple, and to the point.

"I see, and according to Eren you saw her while out with some people? Did you plan to meet her there?"

"No, it was a chance meeting. We chatted for a bit, but went on our way."

"But she continued to contact you, and even Eren?" He nods.

 

"The thing about Petra, is she's somewhat mentally unstable. I found this out directly from her mother, and have experienced it myself. I sat her down, explained that Eren is my boyfriend, and that we were not dating in any way. Somehow, she still thinks we're 'soulmates'. I've done nothing to make her believe that."

"How did she take it when you informed her of your relationship?"

"Not well it seems, she contacted Eren to meet her and told him lies about us being together. Again, to reiterate, not true." Levi is so thorough with his answers, like he knows just how specific to be.

"Mhm. And after that did she contact you?"

"No, I went to her, sat her down with her mother even. I tried to explain again that I didn't want a relationship with her, and that we were no longer friends. Once she messed with Eren, I drew the line."

 

"Did you contact her after that?"

"No. I ignored her messages, then she apparently started sending them to Eren as well."

"So, that meeting was the last contact you had with her before the incident?" He nods.

"Yes. Next thing I know, Eren is missing. I got a call from an old friend saying he spotted Petra on campus, even though she doesn't have classes. As soon as I heard that Oluo and another man were with her, I knew it had to be Eren and that something was up."

"So you knew Oluo as well then?"

"Yes, from the same time I knew Petra. He's always been in love with her, doing whatever she asks whenever." Dok scribbles notes down.

"Just a couple more things. Eren said that you convinced Petra to let him go. How did you do that?" My eyes flick to Levi's, studying his face. But he puts on his shield, nothing coming through.

"I lied to her." He simply says. Dok looks confused.

"What did you lie to her about?"

"I told her that we would be together, and lied about my feelings for Eren. It worked, Oluo is the one who saw through it, pulling the gun."

 

"...Interesting. Alright, that's all for today. Rest up." The officer says simply before exiting. I glance at Levi, who remains impassive.

 

"I'm sorry, Eren." He says softly.

"Hm? For what?"

"For having to talk about it again. I know you're still hurting, and I don't expect you to trust me again overnight. But eventually-" I cut him off by leaning over him and kissing his lips softly.

"Levi, you took a bullet for me. That's the most trustworthy thing you could have done. Sure, your words stung at the time, but I know you would never lie to me like that." He looks in my eyes, reaching up with his good hand to stroke my hair.

"But the other words I said..." He trails off, looking utterly depressed.

 

"Shh, Levi, it's okay. We'll have plenty of time to discuss everything when you heal. For now, you need to relax." Then I stare at him, in his pitiful state, and laugh. He raises an eyebrow, glaring slightly.

"What the fuck could you possibly be laughing at?" He asks, shocked.

"Y-you're right shoulder is the damaged one. You're right handed... You're so fucked Levi." I can't help the giggles escaping my lips. He blinks a couple times before glaring at me again.

"Just means you'll have to help me out. With everything." He smirks, winking at me. I instantly blush, thinking this over. "Anyway, did you eat?" He asks, giving me a side glance.

"Yes Levi. You do't' need to worry about me... I don't need you stressing about it."

"I'll always worry Eren. Not because you did anything, but because I love you." I nod slowly, thinking this over. There's a knock and a nurse enters, a different one, I note.

 

  
"Time for your medicine, and to change your bandage." She says sweetly.

"Wash your hands first. I don't believe you're clean." Levi says grumpily. I've noted something; his obsessiveness over cleanliness seems to be worse under stress or worry. She rolls her eyes before obliging.

"I'm going to check on Hange and the blondes, I'll be back." I say with a kiss to his forehead.

"Eren, no. You need to go home, get some rest. Some real rest." Levi tells me.

"I will, once you're out of the hospital." I tell him with a smirk, leaving before he can argue.

 

 

With a sigh, I find Hange on the phone.

"-he's fine! Dear lord, Mika, why would I lie about that? No, you shouldn't drive all the way here, he's not injured." Oh shit, Mikasa. She's going to kill me! "Oh! Look, here he is. Talk to him." Hange says before thrusting the phone at me. I shake my head, eyes wide. She glares and nods. With a sigh I take the phone.

"Mika hi-"

"Eren! What the the hell were you thinking? Is Levi okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come there?" her worried voice asks.

"Mikasa, I'm fine. Levi is fine, recovering. I wasn't thinking, obviously. You don't need to make the ten hour drive for no reason! Breathe, relax."

"I want to kill them for doing this. They're monsters!"

"They're in jail now. Nothing we can do..." I spend the next ten minutes trying to convince Mikasa that everything is okay. Eventually I quell her worries and hang up, letting out a huge sigh.

 

"All the worried calls will be over in no time. Don't worry, Eren." Armin says, walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder. I smile thankfully at him. "Erwin and I have to be leaving, I'm sorry we can't stay longer."

"No, no it's fine. I'm so thankful you guys were here...we got lucky. Real lucky." I tell him with an exhausted smile.

"We really did. I don't know what I'd do without you, Eren. I'll be eternally grateful to Levi." I hug Armin tightly, saying my goodbyes to Erwin as well. I decide to head back to Levi's room, intercepted by a flustered looking nurse.

 

  
"I'm sorry he's a pain...is he okay though?" I ask kindly.

"Oh he's fine physically. Mentally I think something may be unhinged there." She mutters. "We might have slipped something in his IV to help him get some rest. You're free to go in though." I roll my eyes. He can't be THAT bad when awake... Ha, yeah right. I enter to see Levi sound asleep. I laugh because he still looks pissed, even when sleeping. I sit on the chair by the bed, moving it close so I can lay my head by Levi's. I'm so exhausted. Maybe I can just...take a nap...

 

* * *

 

**Levi's POV:**

 

  
I slowly start to wake up, my head feeling all groggy. Goddamn those nurses, putting me to sleep. If they weren't so incompetent, I wouldn't be such an ass. I open my eyes, looking at the same boring hospital room. My right arm is stiff from the shoulder down, my left one is falling asleep. I look over and smile instantly. Eren's head is laying on my left arm, he's fast asleep. My poor baby...he refuses to go home until I do. I feel fine, I'm ready to go home today. Someone's head pokes around the corner, it's Hange. Instantly I shush her, my head signaling to Eren.

She nods, walking over to sit by my other side. "We have to get him to go home and rest..." She whispers. I nod thoughtfully.

"He won't listen. He's stubborn."

"Really, ya don't say?"

"Oh cut the sarcasm." I say grumpily. "I feel fine. My shoulder and arm don't even hurt unless I move them a lot. Hey, you know science talk. Go convince the doctor that I'm fine." She stifles her laugh.

 

"Levi I'm not a doctor...they give a certain schedule to help reduce the risk of further injury. But I'll see what he thinks. Be back soon." I nod as she leaves, glancing over at Eren's sweet sleeping face. None of this means anything if he's not well... There's a quiet knock, then a nurse enters.

  
"Sh! Don't you dare wake him up." I whisper angrily. She rolls her eyes.

"He's not my patient, unfortunately. You are. Although he'd been a much better patient. I need to check your vitals and your wound. Plus you need to eat." She tells me sternly. I give her my best glare.

"Come back in an hour. I'm fine." She shakes her head. "Ugh fine. Fucking devil woman..." I mutter, softly shaking my left arm. Eren fidgets, sitting up sleepily and smiling at me. "Hey sleeping beauty, the bitchy-ass nurse made me wake you." I mumble, stretching my sleeping arm.

 

"Sorry Levi...I didn't mean to sleep long." He tells me, rubbing his eyes all cutely. "I'll leave so you can take care of everything nurse."

"No! I mean, please stay. He's nicer when you're here." The rude nurse begs. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, I understand. I know how he can be." The brat answers her, smiling kindly.

"Ahem, 'he' is right fucking here brat. Can we get this over with?" I complain. I sit quietly through the check-up, and even through the bandage changing. I notice Eren's sad face at seeing my wound... I wish I could erase that look.

 

  
"Well, that was easier than expected. Thanks, Eren." The nurse says sweetly. "The staff will be in with your food shortly."

"Tell them to make it not suck this time!" I yell out the door at her. The food here is utter shit.

  
"Hey, Levi, did you call anyone? I just realized I don't really know much about your family situation...do you need me to call anyone?" I freeze at Eren's words. I haven't told him anything about that...no. That's because I have no family. Well...almost none.

"No...you don't need to call anyone. There's...not really anyone to call." His face is one of confusion, then he furrows his brows.

"You don't have any family? Since when?" He asks sadly.

"Look, I don't want you to feel bad for me. My father was always gone, my mother died when I was young. My uncle 'raised' me, if that's what you want to call it. I don't speak to him really. I haven't had anyone to rely on until Hange, really."

"Levi...I had no idea. If you want to ever tell me more, you can. But I won't push you to. I'm just happy to know everything about you that I can." Eren says sweetly, kissing my hand. His smile is infectious, I find myself smiling back. After all the bullshit, maybe for once everything will be okay.

 

As long as I have Eren.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My instagram is hopeless_fangirl25 if you want to follow me <3 
> 
> This story may not go on for too much longer...I'm losing steam on this one. Love you guys!


	18. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets to come home from the hospital. But things are far from over.

 

  
It's been just over a week since Levi's been hospitalized, and we're finally able to take him home! I'm so excited, I can't take it. Although, Levi is beyond grumpy and will probably be so for the next couple days. I enter the hospital with Hange, showing them our ID's and being led to his room.

"I swear to fucking god, remove the IV already. I'm leaving today!" I hear him growl from inside the room.

"I'll remove it when the doctor says to!" The nurse yells back. I knock quietly, entering. "Oh thank god. Can you calm him?"

"Levi..." I say as I approach him and kiss his forehead.

"Don't ' _Levi_ ' me. She refuses to remove my IV. I'm getting discharged today." I give her a pleading look, and she sighs, coming over to remove it, but definitely not gently.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT. Did you even go to nursing school?" Levi yells as she exits hurriedly.

"You're being a bit harsh, don't ya think?" Hange interjects, giving him a disapproving look. He sighs.

"I know, fuck. I'm just so ready to leave this place." He mumbles, shooting her an apologetic glance. The doctor enters, smiling kindly.

  
"Everything seems to be in order, your wound is healing nicely. Now, listen up, you need to take it easy for another week. No lifting, no moving your shoulder, and no physical exertions." He tells Levi, shooting a glance at me during the last part. I feel my cheeks turn red and look away in embarrassment.

"For a whole week? I don't know about that." Levi mumbles. I smack his hand with a glare.

"Also, Eren, I'm assuming you and Hange are taking care of him. He needs to take these pain pills when going to bed, and anytime the pain becomes intolerable. No more than three times a day, though. Make sure he eats three meals a day, and absolutely NO moving that shoulder. Once it's fully healed, he needs to attend a couple PT classes to make sure everything works properly." I nod, listening carefully. I'm going to make sure he gets better, although knowing him, it'll be difficult. He is stubborn after all.

 

  
"Okay, we get the memo. I'm leaving now. Let me change into clothes that aren't filthy." Levi says, getting up slowly.

"Let me help you Levi." I follow him into the bathroom, helping him into clean but comfy clothes. "Are you excited to go back to your room?"

"I am. I hate that I'll be a burden on you though." He mumbles.

"Levi, you could never be a burden. You'd do the same things for me!" I tell him with a peck on the cheek. After the difficult task of helping him get dressed, we gather all his things and check him out of the hospital. Hange drives, since I'm 'not safe' enough for Levi. Psh, whatever.

 

  
I packed up a bag of things, so I don't have to run to my room often. We get inside, Hange carrying the bags and everything.

"Now for the whole week, you're going to be resting. I'll be here 24/7 to take care of you." I tell him as he sits on his bed.

"I'd be more than happy to rest with you." He tells me with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"No funny business. You heard the doctor."

"Tsk, since when do I listen?"

"Well you're going to this time. I'll make sure of it." He mumbles something I don't hear, then we move to the living room to say goodbye to Hange. She's continuing her classes as normal, after all there's no point in all three of us missing them.

  
"I'll be here if you need me! Just call." She hugs him gently, then me harshly. "Better take care of my grumpy little shorty!" She yells as she leaves.

"Damn four-eyes."

"What do you feel like doing, Levi? You haven't been home in awhile."

"I really want a shower, in my own shower. Not the sketchy ones at the hospital." I nod in agreement. He's lucky to have his own private bathroom, these dorms are fancy...but then again not cheap. "You'll have to help me though, if you don't mind." He tells me with a smirk and wink. I roll my eyes, following him in. With some effort, I take off his shirt without hurting him too bad. Damn... he looks even hotter, all bandaged up... Eren stop! You heard the doctor.

 

I help him in, adjusting the water to a good temperature. He sighs contentedly. For the first time in what feels like forever, he seems so relaxed and happy. Levi catches my stare, giving me a side glance.

"Are you going to help me get clean?" He asks, closing his eyes, and relishing in the feel off the water. I gulp, knowing where this could lead.

"I uh- I'm not sure that's a good idea." I mumble. He gives me an amused glance, raising his eyebrows.

"Why's that? Too nervous that you won't be able to control yourself?" He says smugly, smirking at me. I roll my eyes, about to respond when the phone rings. I give him a sharp glance, picking it up and walking out of the room.

 

  
"Hello?"

"Is this Levi Ackerman?" A gruff voice asks.

"No, he's in the shower right now. Can I take a message?" I ask, grabbing a notepad and pen.

"This is Officer Dok. Inform him that he needs to come to the police station tomorrow, for further questioning." What? Further questioning? What the hell could that be for?

"...questioning? For what? He didn't do anything wrong." I say a little too emotionally.

"Ah, Eren... I can tell from your tone it's you. That's confidential, and between Mr. Ackerman and I. Inform him to come down tomorrow, please." And then he hangs up. God...what an asshole. I scribble a note so I don't forget, trying to push away the angry thoughts. I return to the bathroom, where Levi is attempting to wash himself. I laugh and he turns to glare at me.

  
"Aren't you here to help? So help me fucking brat..." He whines, so cute. I strip, hopping in the shower with him. I help him scrub his body where he can't reach, and wash his hair. After he's nice and clean, he starts to act up. "Eren, I've missed you. Your body, your touch..." He says seductively.

"Levi...no. No! You heard the doctor." I say with resolve as Levi rubs my member with his good arm.

"Doctors aren't always right. Come on Eren, I know you miss me too." He mumbles, leaning in to kiss me. I sigh and kiss back, letting myself be fooled for a moment. Once my senses return, I break the kiss.

"Levi, come on. You can't be that horny, can you?" Levi gives me a 'what do you think' look, which tells me everything I need to know. Plus, I glance down, seeing his half-hard member. I sigh, rolling my eyes. "You need to relax, and not do anything. So let me take care of you. Deal?" He nods, smirking. "I mean it Levi."

"Yes, Eren. I understand." He sighs out. "Let's just get out of the shower. I'm pruning up." I nod in agreement, helping him out and drying him off. We go to the bedroom, Levi laying on the bed. "I guess I'm still more tired than I thought." he mumbles. I climb on the bed, on top of Levi, smirking down at him. "Eren what are you-"

"Shhh, don't move. Don't worry. I'm taking care of you." I tell him sultrily. I kiss his neck, chest, abs, moving downwards to my goal. With kisses on each thigh, I lick Levi's hardening member, causing him to groan.

"Eren...you don't have to- fuck." He moans out as I take him in my mouth, sucking hard. I hum as I bob my head, taking him further. "Mmm....fuck babe. Yes." He pants out as I suck harder, and deeper. I use my tongue, circling his tip. His hips buck up and I stop, moving off of him.

"Keep still." I warn him, teasing him. He shoots me an unamused glare, gasping as I lick his length slowly. Then I take him as far as I can, bobbing my head and sucking until he's a groaning mess. I go a bit too far, gagging on him, and that's what hits the spot. Levi cums down my throat, I swallow it all, smirking at him. He stares at me through lust-covered eyes, smiling lazily.

  
"I love you Eren." He says, before dozing off. I smile at his sleeping face.

"I love you too, Levi." I whisper, kissing his forehead.

 

 

* * *

 

  
"I don't want to go either, but they're police officers Levi." I tell him as he sits, pouting.

"Why the hell do I have to answer more questions? I have nothing else to tell." He groans. I sigh, sitting next to him on the couch.

"I'm really not sure. He wouldn't tell me anything. He just said, 'further questioning'. I'm sure it has something to do with Petra and your's relationship."

"Relationship? There is no relationship. There never has been!" Levi says, frustration evident in his face.

"Shh, Levi I know... Let's just see what they want, and get it over with." I comfort him, rubbing his back gently. With a sigh he nods, getting up and letting me help him dress.

 

"Name?" A grumpy lady at the front of the police station asks.

"Levi Ackerman and Eren Yeager." Levi says just as grumpily. She types something into her computer then nods.

"Give us a couple minutes, sit over there please." I pull Levi by his good arm, making him sit. I can tell he's tense and annoyed. Not a good combination. I glance around, seeing a couple of druggies, a few prostitutes...I shudder involuntarily. After several minutes, Officer Dok appears.

"Mr. Ackerman, can you please follow me? Alone." He says, motioning behind him. Levi gives me an apprehensive look, but kisses me on the cheek and walks away with the man. I sigh, feeling uneasy. As if on cue, my phone rings.

 

  
"Hello? Oh, hey Armin." I smile at the familiar voice.

"Eren, how are you and Levi doing?"

"We're fine, currently at the police station for some further questioning...At least on Levi's end."

"What? I wonder what he could have to ask him still..." I can practically hear the gears turning in his mind. "Anyway, a few months from now Erwin and I decided to plan a Halloween party! You and Levi have to come."

"Really? That's awesome Armin! We'll be there. Send us more info later on. How are you and Erwin?"

"We're great, he's really busy with papers and such. I've been studying often too, so I get it." Ah, the bookworm.

"That's good Armin, I'm glad everything has been going well. I was thinking about giving Mika a call. I know she was worrying a lot."

"I bet she'd love that. Well, I'll talk to you soon then! Call me if you need anything at all."

"Thanks Armin, tell Erwin I said hi." I smile as I hang up. Nothing like talking to your best friend to cheer you up. I hit Mikasa's contact, calling her up.

 

  
"Eren? Is everything okay?" She answers, sounding worried.

"Something has to be wrong for me to call you? No, everything is fine Mika." I laugh in response. "I just wanted to check on you, I know you were worried."

"Oh...yes, of course I was. I hated not being there with you. How's Levi feeling?"

"He's better, still sore and needs rest. But happy to be out of the hospital."

"I bet. Nurses can be pains in the ass. I'm glad you called, Eren. Make it more often. I do have to go though, I have class in a few minutes."

"Gotcha, have fun. Study hard, as Armin would say. Talk to you later Mika." I hang up, smiling again. During all these stressful and hard times, it really helps to have friends who would do anything for you.

 

 

Levi walks out, looking even more annoyed than when we came in. I didn't think that was possible.

"Let's go." He says curtly, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me with him. When we get to the car I start to interrogate him.

"What happened? What'd he say? Is everything okay?"

"He's a fucking asshole. Accusing me of having a deeper relationship with Petra than I'm letting on. He says he doesn't believe she's mentally ill for no reason, but that I made her that way. It's not fucking true. It's not my fault... it can't be." I reach over, putting my hand on his.

"Of course it's not your fault Levi...that's ridiculous." Levi lets out a sigh.

"According to him, they have to wait a few months for the clearance to do a mental exam on Petra. Until then, there won't be much going on. Then there will be a trial, and all that complicated bullshit..." He mumbles unhappily. I sigh, kissing his hand.

"We'll get through it. For now, we need to focus on you getting better. Then we can worry about all that...bullshit." Levi smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. I can tell this is really hard on him. "It'll be okay, Levi. I promise."

"I know. As long as I have you...I feel like it will be. Thank you Eren. For being here with me." We share a smile, then a kiss. I can't help but be thankful, once again, for this man. Not only did he save my life, but he changed it.

  
"No Levi. Thank you."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the dramatic music... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like my little filler chappie. I may or may not be posting a Halloween special chapter thingy really soon...
> 
> May or may not. We'll see if I finish writing it before Halloween xD
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter, and my random notes of nothingness.
> 
> My instagram is Hopeless_fangirl25 if you want to message me at all. <3 xoxo


	19. Party the Troubles Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit...um so, I'm sorry it's been so long? And it's not a long chapter so...sorry again.

 

  
Another Saturday night approaches, and we're busy getting ready for Armin's surprise party. It's a little late, (okay, a lot late) but we wanted to wait until Levi was healed and everything calmed down. After telling Mikasa for the tenth time that we won't be late, I yell for Levi to hurry getting ready. Since it's Armin, the occasion calls for some fancy dress. I have on a white shirt with a gray vest over it. The outfit is completed with a tie to match my eyes. I gaze in the mirror, smirking, because I know Levi will love it. Plus, since his injury, we haven't been able to do much of anything. We've both been pent up for quite some time. Levi exits the room, mumbling complaints about this fancy attire. I stop in my tracks, mesmerized by the man in front of me. He wears a tight black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black bow tie, and gray slacks. Those dangerously sexy silver eyes look me up and down, causing a blush to appear on my face. No matter how many times we're together, I still feel shy when he looks at me with such lust and adoration.

"Looking good, Yeager." He says with a smirk, grabbing my tie and pulling me to him for a kiss.

"Right back at ya, stud." I reply with a wink.

"Fuck, Eren. Do we have to go? Let's skip and let me fuck the shit out of you." Levi complains. I laugh and kiss him quick on the lips.

"Come on, we have to pick up Hange yet, and I promised Mika we won't be late. She'll kill me. Plus you know how Erwin and Armin are with being punctual." Levi cringes.

"Yeah, yeah. I still remember showing up twenty minutes late to lunch." He mumbles. We hurry out the door, having to rush Hange to get ready as well. By the time we're on the road, it's a 45 minute drive to the venue, and we're supposed to be there in an hour. Plenty of time! For once...

 

 

We get there with about five minutes to spare, thanks to traffic. I hustle in, giving a nervous Mikasa a smile.

"You're damn lucky Armin wasn't early for once Eren." She mumbles grumpily. Erwin must be stalling him.

"Is everything ready? DJ? Booze?" She nods.

"Annie helped me take care of it all. Everything to Erwin's very strict instructions. I swear, that man could be in the military." I nod in agreement. "Oh! Erwin says they're here. Everyone get ready!" In about thirty seconds the door opens and everyone yells _'surprise!_ ', startling Armin half to death. He laughs and blushes, greeting everyone.

 

"Eren! Mikasa!" He runs over, pulling us both in a hug. "Wow, you guys clean up nice!" he jokes.

"Thanks again for the help, Mikasa." Erwin says as he walks over. "Eren, Levi, good to see you. Thanks for coming." He greets us.

"Of course, I had to be here for my little Armin!" I say, pinching his cheek and earning a sassy glare.

"How's your shoulder, Levi?" Erwin asks, turning to pat him on the back.

"It's good as new. Barely ever feel anything." Levi responds. "I had a lot of help with the recovery, Eren's been amazing." I blush, Levi squeezes my waist tightly.

 

"That's wonderful! I heard you've had some issues with the police though, right?" Erwin questions, grabbing a couple beers from behind him.

"Recently we haven't heard much. We're waiting for them to get their heads out of their asses." Levi mumbles.

"Well there's no way they actually have anything on you, right? This inspector is just chasing a story he made up on his own." Armin interjects, handing me a shot with a smirk.

"It seems that way." I mumble, taking the shot with a cringe.

"In the off chance that something comes up, or that you need legal advice, I have a friend who can help. His name is Mike, he just finished up law school. He's a natural though. Just keep that in mind." Erwin adds to the conversation, clinking beers with Levi.

 

 

A few hours later, I'm sufficiently buzzed, dancing with Armin to a crazy pop song. I can feel Levi's hungry eyes watching me. I know he's dying to fuck me, and I'm dying to have him. So as I'm dancing, I swing my hips a little more, grind against Armin a little more, just to kick up the desire in him. I think it works, because by the end of the party, Levi is dancing with me. That in itself is rare, but hot. Feeling his erection pressing into me as I grind against him turns me on even more. After saying goodbye to everyone, Levi practically drags me to the car.

"Are you okay to drive?" I pant.

"I only had like two beers, Eren. I'm fine." He reassures me, pulling me in to a kiss. I moan against his mouth, biting his lip. "Fuck...Eren you're killing me. Moving those hips, that perfect little ass..." Levi whispers in my ear. I whimper at his words. I need him so badly... "Get in." Levi commands. "Hange is staying with Mikasa tonight." He informs me. I'm too tipsy and too horny to care.

 

About 35 minutes into the drive, I decide I've been too quiet. I let out a soft moan, glancing at Levi for his reaction.

"Eren. Don't start." He growls out.

"B-but I can't wait, Levi... I need you." I whine, rubbing my aching erection gently. He lets out a groan, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You're so getting it good when we get back." He basically pants. Good, that's exactly what I want to hear. I smirk to myself.

 

  
Levi parks the car, walking quickly to the room. I follow, eager and impatient. Before I can even take off my jacket, Levi has me pinned to the wall, kissing and biting my neck hungrily. I let out moans, my hands tugging his hair.

"Mm..Eren, you smell like booze. You need a shower." Levi pants out suddenly.

"Only if you join me." I say with a smirk.

"Fuck yes." He drags me to the bathroom, grabbing my tie and pulling me closer to kiss me hard. I move to unbutton his shirt and vest, leaving his wonderful torso for me to caress.

 

"Don't overdo it, I don't want you to hurt your shoulder." I tell him with a passionate kiss. He shuts me up by stripping off my shirt and pinching my nipples. "Ngh- Leviii..." I whine. He starts the water, making it a nice temperature. I decide to remove his pants, sinking onto my knees in front of him. As soon as he's naked, I lick his hardening cock slowly, eliciting a moan from him. Then I take him in my mouth, sucking hard.

"Fucking christ, Eren!" He yells, grabbing my hair and pulling me up. I shoot him a smirk before stripping off my own remaining clothes. We get in under the warm spray of the water, Levi kissing and sucking at my neck. I move my hand to stroke his erection, hoping to make him impatient. He turns me around so I'm bracing my hands on the wall and caresses my ass. "Do you want me, Eren?" He purrs in my ear as he circles my entrance.

 

"Mmm...yes Levi."

"How much?" He bites my ear, pushing one finger in slowly.

"Ah, so much Levi...I need you." I whimper. He lets out a deep chuckle.

"I need you ready first, it's been awhile." He tells me, adding a second finger and stretching me out. I grind my hips into his hand, craving more. After a bit, he enters a third finger, thrusting quickly.

 

"R-ready Levi...I'm ready." I whine.

"Let's dry off, I'm not fucking you in the shower." He mumbles, stopping the water and getting out. I dry off at lightning speed, dragging Levi to the bedroom. "Eager?" He asks with a smirk. I shove him on the bed, licking his erection a few times before positioning myself over it. "Eren..." He moans, his face nothing but lust and love. I lower myself slowly, groaning at the feeling. I missed this, missed being close like this. After a moment, I start to move my hips, causing Levi to let out a sexy moan. He places his hands on my hips, nails digging in as I speed up the pace.

Levi starts to thrust in time with me, the added force driving me crazy. He hits my prostate dead on every time, turning me into a mewling mess. I'm flipped onto my back, Levi taking control. He thrusts into me at a brutal pace, burying his face into my neck. I feel his hot breath on my skin, him hitting my prostate, and his sexy moans. It's too much, and I cum harder than I think I ever have. As I tighten around Levi, he lets out a string of curses, following my lead. We lay there panting before he gets up.

"Well," he breathes out, "we need another fucking shower." He mumbles.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Levi...calm down-"

"NO Eren! Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Levi snaps at me, making me flinch and feel hurt. "Erwin. I need you to get me in contact with that lawyer friend of yours. No, I'm not okay. Eren is fine Armin! Look, can you just meet with us? Yes. An hour, good." He hangs up the phone with a sigh. "Come on." He says, before storming off. I let out a sigh, feeling more down than usual.

  
After a silent and awkwrd car ride, we meet Armin and Erwin.

"Eren! What's going on??" Armin asks, running over to me. I sigh, trying to keep it together.

"They...the trial didn't go well..." I mumble, ignoring Levi ranting and yelling to Erwin about everything.

"What do you mean..? What went wrong?"

"They're trying to play Levi off as a bad influence...as leading her on and messing with her mental stability. Since it was a local court, Levi wants to get it overturned to a higher jurisdiction. They had her mom on the stand...spewing these lies... I think that's what's really getting to Levi right now."

"Oh my gosh... I can't believe this. She kidnaps you and holds you at gunpoint, but Levi's the bad guy..?"

 

"That's the thing...She didn't have the gun. She didn't shoot anyone. Oluo is taking the fall. He's covering for her...even now. It's his prints, his gun, his fault... They want to let Petra off with some therapy. They don't realize how dangerous she is."

"I hope Mike can help...he'll be here in a few hours. He has to take a plane."

"We'll pay him back for it...I appreciate him rushing. Levi isn't taking this well...obviously." I see Erwin with his hand on Levi's shoulder, attempting to calm him. It seems to be working somewhat...which only unsettles me further. Why couldn't I calm him down? Why didn't he listen to me? What can I do in this situation? I know Levi is just concerned about my safety...he doesn't want her to be able to hurt me anymore. And I want Levi to be able to not worry, not stress. I want him happy... I hope this Mike guy really knows what he's doing. I hope he finds a fix to all of this. I hope...I hope I can be at peace with Levi. I just want to live happily, and have this all behind us. Petra isn't stupid, she knew what she was doing. We've been outplayed.

  
But now, she's going down. I'm done playing nice, and I'm done being sympathetic. She's not mentally unwell- she's evil.

 

 

And Levi's mine.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Levi'sPissed 
> 
> My favorite part to write is always the dramatic chapter end words. "Levi's mine bitch"...basically. Ha, let me know what you think, again I'm sorry it's not long...Life and stuff.


	20. Finals and Undying Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update~

 

  
"Why are you so quiet." Levi states grumpily, more than asks. I give him a quick glare, not dignifying that rudeness with an answer. "Eren. Don't do this right now." He says with a sigh. That's it.

"Look. You know this is hard on me too, right? Do you know that I'm terrified of A, losing you. B, being in danger? And what's worse, is your shitty attitude towards me...As if that's helping anyone." I mumble as I start to tear up. Levi moves instantly to be beside me.

"Eren...shh, no. Don't be upset. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... Shit. I focused on my fear of you being hurt so much that I hurt your feelings. That's ironic." He mumbles, making me let out a sob/chuckle. "You'll never lose me, Eren. I promise. I should've been there for you. I'm...working on it." He says with a sad smile.

"I know, Levi. Let's just get through this...together. We're meeting Mike soon. I'm sure he'll have something good to say." I give him a reassuring smile. Levi puts his hand on my face, I lean into his touch.

 

"Don't play strong for me. I'll be strong from now on, Eren. You can break, fall apart, be upset...and I'll still be here. I'll put you back together, I'll hold you until it goes away." He whispers, his forehead now pressed to mine. I close my eyes, relishing his touch, his voice, his words... This is love. Without a doubt, storybook love. And I'm so lucky to have it. A knock on the door interrupts our deep and emotional conversation. "This better be good blondes." Levi yells, annoyed.

"Just open the door, Levi." Erwin's voice booms, also carrying a hint of annoyance.

"Sheesh. Mother fuckin' eyebrows..." Levi mumbles, opening the door with a scowl.

"I need to talk with Eren, alone." Erwin states. Levi raises an eyebrow.

"Do you? I'm not sure about that."

"Levi!" I scold, getting up and giving him a glare. With a roll of his eyes, he grabs his room key and walks out.

"Armin is waiting to keep you company." Erwin adds with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Mhm." Levi grunts grumpily, storming out. I suppress a giggle at his childish reaction.

 

  
"Erwin, is everything okay?" I ask him, concerned.

"I just wanted to make sure you're prepared for this, Eren."

"Prepared for what?" He lets out a sigh.

"Going forward with this trial will require a lot more from you. First, you have to sit through the lies and slander and keep your cool. Armin tells me that may be difficult." Well, Armin does know me...I have a habit of getting too hot-headed at times. Especially at peoples' lies. "Also you'll have to appear on the witness stand, only more in depth this time. Last time they only asked you simple questions. This court will be poking and prodding at very sensitive topics. You'll have to be ready, you can't say anything out of annoyance." I nod slowly.

 

"I know it'll be difficult. But it's for Levi's well-being and mine. I can do it, Erwin." I tell him with confidence. He nods, his blue eyes calculating.

"You're ready to hand over phone records and personal information for the sake of the case?" He questions. I nod. "And are you prepared to see Petra in person again?" I pause at that one. I hate her stupid face...her voice... "Your reaction isn't very comforting. Look Eren, there's no way this can work without you 100% ready. Mike has already stated he needs everyone in top emotional state.

"I-I can do it. I'll make myself able to do it." I tell him with a determined look. He nods again, a smile forming.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Let's go, Armin and Levi are probably talking to Mike already."

"What?? Without me?" I whine, grabbing my jacket.

 

 

  
We meet in a restaurant, me staring up at Mike. He's tall...really fucking tall.

"You must feel like a midget right now." I mumble to Levi. He sends me a glare that could kill, gritting his teeth.

"I'll remember that later, shit-head." He growls. I try to hold in my laugh, he's so cute when angry. Mike walks up to me, I hold out my hand to shake but he grabs it to pull me a bit closer. He takes a long sniff of me, my eyes wide with surprise. Then he pulls back, giving me a side-glance.

"Did he do that to you?" I whisper to Levi, confused. Levi nods.

"Yeah, fucking weird." He mumbles.

"Levi, Eren, this is Mike. Yes, he greets everyone like that. He has a very good nose, and can find out a lot about someone based on their smell." Erwin tells us with a smirk. I nod slowly, glancing at Mike. Erwin motions for us all to sit.

 

"I've read over your case, and all the crucial information. I think we can win." Mike states.

"You think? You better be more confident than that." Levi states with a glare. Mike nods.

"I will be. Once you tell me everything." Levi and I lock gazes, he shrugs, beginning the story.

 

  
..."and that's when the police showed up." I finished, having told my view of the incident. Mike nods, glancing over his notes he took.

"I can see why they're trying to pin it on Oluo." He mumbles, seeming to be deep in thought.

"But is there a way to show her involvement?" Armin asks, having been quiet most of the time. Mike stares thoughtfully at the papers.

"Yes." Is all he says. I stare at him expectantly, but he says nothing.

"...that's all we get? Yes?" I ask cautiously.

"Trust Mike, Eren. He knows what he's doing. Let him build a general case, then he'll fill you in. This is his process." Erwin tells me, his eyes confident in his friend.

"For now return to school as normal. We won't start this trial for a bit. These things take time." Mike tells us. He stands, nodding at us and leaving.

  
"That's fucking it? Erwin, this guy better be as good as you say or so help me..." Levi almost growls. I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. He lets out a deep breath before giving me a smile. "Eren, eat. You've barely touched your food." He says, concern on his face. I roll my eyes before taking a few bites. When there's a lot on my mind, I tend to eat a bit less.

"I've seen Mike in action, he's actually really impressive." Armin adds to the conversation, his voice full of optimism.

"Let's have some faith! If you two trust him, I trust him." I tell the two, smiling. Erwin nods and Armin smiles happily. Things may not always go well for us, but we have some great friends to help us through. Mikasa has been sending us positive messages since she found out about the trial gone array. Along with that, Annie has input her positivity as well (which isn't much, but it's the thought that counts). My mom and the people back home have expressed their support as well.

 

 

 

Levi and I make our way back to campus, after having stayed in a hotel to easily meet with everyone. I'm not looking forward to finals at all... Levi took off this semester, but I didn't. He had the injury excuse... My grades aren't even close to what they should be. As soon as we're back to Levi's dorm (where I practically live now), I break out the books. It's time to nail down this Calculus shit! But...as soon as I open up practice exam questions, I'm confused. Where did these symbols come from? Did I really learn this shit? I let out a groan, flopping back on the carpeted floor. Levi walks in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea.

"It's going well, I see." He says with a sarcastic smile.

"Shut your fucking mouth." I say with fake venom, rubbing my eyes. He lets out a chuckle, sitting on the floor beside me.

"I'll help you. I already took this shit, remember?"

"Really?? Oh thank you Levi!" I say ecstatically. I'll take all the help I can get. For the rest of the night, we go over formulas and symbols. Levi has to smack me a few times to get me to focus. By 11 pm I'm done. "Levi, I can't do anymore. My brain is crying." I groan, giving him a pleading look.

"Alright, alright brat. Calm down." He tells me with a kiss to my forehead. "What do you want to do? Cuddle and a movie?" I nod my head excitedly, smiling like an idiot. Hey, you'd be excited about cuddle dates if your boyfriend looked like mine does.

  
After I shower and get into my comfy sweatpants, I join Levi on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. We decided on a cute romantic movie for tonight, neither of us in the mood for anything too heavy. Halfway through, I notice Levi dozing, his head resting on my shoulder. I smile lovingly, my heart filling with happiness. Things may be hard, but at least we have each other. There's nothing else I could ask for. I put the popcorn down, clicking off the TV. As gently as I can, I scoop Levi up into my arms and carry him to the bed. He's so cute like this, sleeping like a gentle little creature. He'd kill me if he could read my thoughts or hear me. I climb into bed next to him and pull him into my arms, smiling peacefully before dozing off with the love of my life...

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**"LATE."**

"Eren, calm down, I'll drive you." Levi grumbles, rubbing his eyes adorably. I trip as I pull on my pants and shirt simultaneously, then attempt to brush my teeth and hair at the same time.

"I'm late, I'm going to fail and my parents will disown me!" I say frantically, searching for my bag. Levi clears his throat and I turn to see him holding it.

"I packed your calculator, pencils, water, erasers, fucking everything. So calm down, and take some deep breaths." He holds my hand tightly, signaling that he's here and has faith in me. I nod my head, my eyes taking on a determined look.

"You're right. I've got this!" I say with new-found confidence. Final exam 1 to commence in twenty, calculus. With Levi's final notes and my formulas running through my head, I enter the room.

 

 

 

**Levi's POV:**

 

I can't help but be nervous for Eren. I know he lost a lot of class time to help take care of me, and I feel like shit. He's smart and dedicated, but there's only so much you can do with limited time. Still, if I know my Eren he can conquer this. I wish I had the upbeat and dedicated outlook on life like he does. I find myself involuntarily smiling, just by thinking about him. Shit, he's turned me into a sappy romance novel character. I'll have to do something extra kinky to him to bring myself back for a bit. I smirk to myself, he does look good tied up. Sinister ideas run through my head, vivid images of tanned skin ready to be devoured...fuck. I adjust my hardening member and attempt to think about something else. Something less enticing. Everything has been so fucked up for so long, everything with Petra and now the trial. I should take Eren out, let him relax a little; because as crazy as things have been, it'll only get worse once the trial begins. I'm fucking worried about what bullshit stories those lawyers will come up with. What if they turn Eren against me? What if they play me out to be the bad guy and it works? I run a hand through my hair, glancing around the room. It's so filthy here...I've had no time to clean. And as much as I love Eren, he's not exactly tidy.

I go to the closet, gathering my much neglected supplies and get to work. With my cleaning apron on, I feel myself relax slightly. I dust and sweep, mop and shine, put everything in its' proper place, and disinfect just for good measure. By the time I'm done, the place practically sparkles. I hear the door open and glance over to spot Hange entering.

 

"Hm, so you're feeling nervous today I see. Is it because of Eren's test? He'll be fine." Sometimes I hate that she knows me so fucking well.

"Nice knocking, shitty glasses." I mumble, my usual attitude towards my friend.

"Oh man, you broke out the duster and everything. This is more serious than a test. Is it you worrying about the trial?"

"Hange! Yes! I'm fucking worried about Eren, about the trial, about everything." I yell in defeat, throwing up my hands. I let out an agitated sigh.

"Aw, my shorty baby, it's gonna be okay. There's nothing they could do or say to turn Eren away from you. He's not going anywhere." I glance at her, true emotion in my eyes.

"How do you know?" I barely whisper. She gets a huge grin on her face, fucking psycho...

 

"I'VE LIVED WITH HIM FOR 18+ YEARS LEVI." She shouts with a flick to my forehead. "Never in his entire life, has he been like this over a guy. Over anyone! He's head over heels in love, Levi. He's stuck with you through all of this insanity, hasn't he?" I rub my sore forehead and pout. "Hasn't he?!" She repeats.

"Yes! Fuck, yes. He has..." My eyes widen as I think of it, the one thing I can do to prove my love...my undying, everlasting love... Fuck, I really have been turned into a sappy romance character.

"You look like you have a genius idea." Hange says, her eyes glistening with curiosity.

"Hange...I'm going to shower. Then you're going to help me with something." I mutter, rushing to throw off my apron and get clean.

 

  
Eren...brace yourself. I'll prove my love for you in these shitty times, and nothing can get in our way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or comments, post them below or message me on my instagram! hopeless_fangirl25
> 
> I'm sorry for the long gap in between updates, I can't promise any regular schedule right now. I'll do my best though! Enjoy my sappy romantic blurbs for now~ <3


	21. The Build-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for trial ensue, are they ready for this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH~ THIS CHICK IS ALIVE? WHO KNEW? 
> 
> ...I know, I know. I hate to tell ya, but this story is almost over! This is the first of mini-chapters to wrap this bad boy up. ENjoy!

 

  
"Again." I let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing my temples. "How do you know Petra Ral?"

"I met her mid-summer, I only thought she was a friend of Levi's. Later I found out she was in love with him. After that she began harassing me, after she found out about Levi and I's relationship." I explain, practicing for trial.

"What do you mean by 'harassing'? Mike questions.

"I received numerous texts, one time meeting her in the city where she told me her and Levi were soulmates. After that she texted me often, and texted Levi as well. And then she showed up at my dorm room, with a weapon."

"Was she alone?"

"No, there was a man with her. But she threatened me, and told me I had to come with her."

"Did she have the weapon?" Mike asks.

"No, the man carried it, but Petra was very clear on who was in charge."

"And what did Petra supposedly want?" I pause.

"She wanted Levi to herself. She wanted me out of the picture." Mike nods.

"And what exactly was the relationship between Levi and Petra?"

"From what I know, they were just friends. Then Petra developed unreturned feelings, which led to unstable thoughts and actions."

"Stop there, don't use 'from what I know', that's a sure fire way to say 'I have no idea'." Mike criticizes. I groan, laying my head on the table. "Eren. You've got to keep a level head. I'm helping you."

"I know, I know. It's just that we've been doing this for hours and I'm exhausted from my finals..." I whine. Mike nods.

"Understood. We'll stop for today. Study up if you get the chance."

 

 

"Fucking tree pushes you too hard." Levi mumbles, holding my hand as we walk back to campus. Since it's such a beautiful day out, we decided to take a calming walk.

"He's just doing his job. It's me who needs to toughen up."

"You're always too hard on yourself, Eren." Levi sighs out, staring at the ground.

"Hey, it's your turn tomorrow so you better be ready. It's going to be a hell of a lot harder for you than it is for me." Levi nods.

"Yeah, I know. But with you...I can get through anything with you." He gives me a sweet smile that makes me smile back.

"Ditto boo." I say with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Boo?" Levi says, laughing. I roll my eyes.

 

 

 

  
"What is your relationship with Petra Ral?"

"She was a friend, who then became obsessive and delusional. She stalked me and my boyfriend, Eren, and even put him in danger. I have no other relationship than that."

"Be careful not to sound too defensive, Levi." Mike comments, scribbling down some notes. Levi nods. He's taking this surprisingly well so far. "Ms. Ral says you met up with her in mid-summer, after the club incident. Is that true?"

"Yes, I met up with her to explain that Eren is my boyfriend, and that I'm not interested in her."

"Is that to say you were interested in her before?" Mike snaps back.

"What? No. Petra has always been just a friend."

"Does she know that? Or maybe you led her on."

"I didn't. I may have tiptoed around her feelings because of her not being totally stable, but I was always honest." I'm really shocked at how calm he's being, but then again it's just Mike. Can he stay like this during the actual trial? Can I?

  
"Petra's mother says you two were more than just friends. She says, and I quote, "I often saw them holding hands and laying together, lounging around the house. On one occasion I witnessed them kissing." Is this true?" Levi narrows his eyes a bit then sighs.

"When we were younger, late high school I think, we would hang out and lounge around the house, yes."

"And the kiss?"

"I can't recall, maybe there was a friendly kiss once or twice." I cringe.

"Eren, can you come up here?" Mike asks. I nod, walking up. "Here's what happens next. Eren, do you and Levi hold hands?"

"Yes." I nod.

"Do you lay together and lounge around the house?" Reluctantly I nod. "And do you two kiss?"

"Yes..." I say quietly. Mike shrugs.

  
"This is how it goes down. They'll take those actions you do with Eren, and did with Petra, and use them to connect the two."

"Meaning...?" Levi questions.

"Meaning you had a relationship with Petra. Not just a friendship." Levi groans, laying his head on the table.

"This is impossible." He sighs out. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"No it isn't. It's going to be fine. We're the right ones here."

"Eren's got the right mindset. With the proper training, you two can be ready by the trial. I promise." Mike says with confidence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**The day of the trial.**

 

  
In the weeks leading up to the trial, Levi and I have been subjected to an exhausting amount of questions. Somehow, news of the trial has picked up a decent amount of publicity. I'm being bombarded with reporters whenever I leave my room.

"Eren! Eren, do you think the reluctance to prosecute Petra comes from a homophobic mindset??" A reporter yells at me, thrusting a microphone into my face.

"W-what? No!" I stutter out, fighting to get back into Levi and my's hotel room. Said short grump trudges outside, yelling at people to 'move their asses'. He grabs my waist and escorts me inside, locking the door and letting out a sigh.

"Are you alright? Those bastards didn't hurt you, did they? Because I'll kick their mother fucking asses-" I shut him up with a deep kiss.

"I'm fine, Levi." I smile at his almost dazed expression. At least I know I can still shut him up. He sighs deeper this time. "Hey. I know, I know you're freaking out... But stay calm. We've practiced enough, and we know what to say." I tell him with a smile.

"I know. I just...I can't stand the thought of her walking free right now. It terrifies me. I can't let you get hurt." He tells me with a sincere look in his eyes, his hands cupping my face. We're to be picked up by Armin and Erwin in about two hours, and taken to the courthouse.

  
"Anyway, have you got your suit all ready? Don't forget-"

"My ID, and the paperwork, and yadda yadda... I got it punk." Levi tells me with a smirk. "But...ya know, there's one thing that always calms me down..." Levi says suggestively. I chuckle as he kisses my neck.

"We've got a hot date with justice today, no time."

"Ha. There's always time. Where there's a will, there's a way." He places my hand on his growing erection. "And there's definitely a will." He whispers in my ear. I massage his bulge through his sweatpants and he lets out a soft moan. I sigh.

  
"Make it quick, Ackerman." I tell him with a smirk. Leading me to the bedroom, Levi strips himself and then me. I swear, I don't think I'll ever get tired of staring at those chiseled abs and hot body... I'm pushed onto the bed, Levi crawling over my body hungrily. Silver eyes bore into me as he kisses his way up my thigh and bites me softly. I moan quietly, panting as he inches closer to my member. With a few licks and sucks, I'm already a hot mess. Levi grabs the lube and coats his fingers, slowly entering one and then a second. He flips me over so he can take me from behind, slowly thrusting his hot erection into me.

 

"Fuck...Eren. How do you do this to me?" He groans out as he starts a slow but deep pace. I can only moan in response, my erection leaking precum already. Levi grabs onto my hips, quickening his thrusts and slightly altering the angle. With no surprise, he finds my sweet spot and hits it dead on. I cry out, tightening around him at the pure pleasure. "Fuck! Ah...So close Eren..." I live for Levi's sex voice, it's the best sound on this earth. He reaches around, stroking my erection in time to his thrusts, abruptly sending me into my orgasm. His deep throated moans sound in the room as he follows right after, panting. "That...was...fucking amazing. As always." He breathes out. I nod in agreement, getting up and slapping his thigh. He jumps, glaring slightly.

  
"Let's go grandpa, we've got to shower thoroughly and get ready."

"Call me grandpa one more fucking time, you brat." Levi mumbles as he rolls out of bed, a threatening tint in his eyes. I giggle, hopping into the shower.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Hey! Can you move? Please move. I won't ask nicely again." Erwin's authoritative voice booms as he helps me out of the car and into the courthouse. These press are insane... Once safely inside we reconvene with Mike, discussing some last minute details. I adjust the jacket of Levi's black suit, his green tie being straightened. I'll take literally any chance I can to see him in formal wear...because hot damn. I, myself, have a navy blue suit with a grey tie. I feel a box-like object in his jacket pocket as I'm fixing it and give him a curious glance. His eyes widen momentarily but then he shrugs. Before I can dwell on it, we're being taken through a hectic corridor. Before we enter the courtroom, Levi grabs my hand. I stare into his worried eyes, giving him a comforting kiss.

"I'm right here with you, Levi. Forever." He smiles at my comforting, kissing me back.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-chapter one down. Now, I warn you, there is soooooo much court room dialogue coming up... I'm sorry if it gets boring. I just feel like this all needs to happen to tie everything up. Also, don't be mad if I fuck up some court shit. I tried my best from my college classes and google (Lol). Please enjoy and let me know what you think.


	22. Eren's Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is on the witness stand, and Levi's more nervous than he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Court room stuff~ Sorry if it's boring to you guys!

 

**Levi's POV:**

 

  
"Please state your name for the record."

"Eren Jaeger."

"Mr. Jaeger, do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, under pains and penalties of perjury?

"I do." He looks so confident...so sure. I take a deep breath. The prosecution, aka Mike, has just called Eren to the stand.

"Mr. Jaeger, what is your relationship to Levi Ackerman?" Mike asks.

"Levi is my boyfriend." He says confidently.

"And to the defendant, Petra Ral?"

"Levi and I have been harassed by Petra, and even threatened at gunpoint."

"What motive did Ms. Ral have to harass and threaten you?" Mike asks, he seems much more professional than I would've thought.

 

"She wanted Levi for herself, and me out of the picture."

"How do you know this?"

"She said so herself, when she kidnapped me. She told him 'that's why I'm getting rid of him, so you won't be confused ever again.'" I shudder as I remember that conversation.

"When and where did she say this?"

"The day she kidnapped me, and held me at gunpoint. In the basement of the abandoned pub on campus. She was on the phone with Levi at the time."

"Do you feel safe with Petra being out in the public?" Mike asks.

"No...I'm nervous everytime my phone goes off. Every knock on the door... It's stressful and terrifying." Mike addresses evidence, aka, Eren's phone for text purposes.

 

"Could you read the texts on the screen please?"

"'I'm not giving up. He's mine. I'll be seeing you soon.'" Eren reads from the screen. He shudders, no doubt remembering the events.

"Do you recognize these?"

"Yes. These were sent to me by Petra before Levi and I's return to campus." Eren's green eyes shine so bright, even under such scrutiny and stress...

"How did these make you feel?"

"Objection, your Honor. Question is argumentative." The defense pipes up.

"I apologize, let me rephrase. Did you feel threatened by these text messages?" Mike corrects politely.

"Yes. Especially the last one."

 

  
After a few more questions, Eren is up to be cross-examined. A few basic questions come and go.

"Mr. Jaeger, who was in possession of the firearm?" The defense attorney asks.

"Oluo held it."

"And who pulled the trigger?"

"Oluo again, sir." I can tell he wants to say more, but he'd being patient...good.

"So, Petra didn't actually harm or threaten you with a weapon, did she?"

"She didn't hold it, no. But it was perfectly clear who the boss was." Eren says, good answer.

"Can you clarify?"

 

"Petra was the one to order Oluo to tie me up, untie me, and she even told him to shoot. I don't think he would have done so otherwise." In my head, I'm celebrating that little response. But outside I simply sit with my emotional mask on.

"I see. When Petra was on the phone with Levi, what did they discuss?"

"When Petra first answered Levi's call, he asked where I was. This set her into an anger fit, then he changed his tactic to buttering her up."

"Buttering her up? What do you mean by that?" The attorney asks.

"He tried convincing her he didn't care about me, only her to calm her down. Then she mentioned getting rid of me, and that he knew where to find us."

"When and where did you first meet Ms. Ral?"

"The first conversation I ever had with her occurred at a cafe in mid-summer."

"Can you describe this meeting?" The attorney asks curiously.

"I received messages on my phone, from Petra. She had taken my number out of Levi's cellphone when he met with her to tell her about me. She told me that we needed to meet. Out of curiosity I agreed, traveling to the place she mentioned."

"And what did she want to discuss with you?"

"Petra informed me that Levi had told her about him being gay, and that we were together. She, however, refused to believe it. She told me that her and Levi were soulmates, and that I meant nothing to him. She said she knows that she'd end up with him." I grit my teeth, this could go badly.

 

"How did Petra seem to you, at the time? Did you think she may have been lying?" Eren pauses, thinking for a second.

"She seemed obsessive. I believe that she wanted Levi to be her soulmate, and that she cared for him. But I think in an unhealthy, dangerous even, way." Good answer.

"At the time, did you believe that Levi and Petra had a deeper relationship?" Eren pauses, unsure of what to say.

"At that particular time, I was worried she was right about me being temporary. But I didn't think Levi was lying about their relationship." The attorney pauses.

"Mr. Jaeger, is it true you were hospitalized shortly after this incident?"

"Objection, your Honor, the topic is irrelevant." Mike cuts in.

"Overruled, it may tie in." The judge says coldly. I see Eren swallow. He wasn't ready for this. My nails dig into my hand as I clench it, I hate seeing him so uncomfortable.

 

"Yes, I was." He says curtly.

"And what was the medical condition?" The attorney seems almost cocky. It's pissing me off.

"I had passed out from lack of eating."

"Is this the first time you had this happen?"

"No, it's happened several times in the past."

"I see, what usually triggers it?" Fuck...

"It differs...sometimes being depressed, sometimes stress."

"So, if you find out news that your boyfriend may have a deeper relationship with someone, it could trigger such an event?" Eren freezes. I see panic in his eyes. It's okay, Eren. Stay calm.

"I- well... I suppose so." He stutters out. The attorney basically smirks.

"No more questions for Mr. Jaeger, your Honor."

 

  
"Cross-examination, Mr. Zacharius?" Mike nods, glancing over a paper before standing again.

"Mr. Jaeger, you said you've had many of these incidents before, right?"

"Yes."

"What has triggered them before? Do you have any specifics you remember?" Damn, he's good.

"Once I had one after failing a test, in high school. A different time, I just got stressed because of a paper. It differs each time."

"So, something as simple as a paper due could trigger such an event?"

"Yes, it has in the past." Bingo. Down-playing what could cause Eren's issues makes is unlikely that he was worrying over my faithfulness. Even though I know how serious his condition can be.

 

"So it's safe to say, that it's nearly impossible to conclude your issues arised from Petra's comments, wouldn't you say?"

"I would say so, sir." That's my cheeky brat.

"The prosecution rests, your Honor."


	23. Levi's Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Levi's turn up on the witness stand, will it go as smoothly as Eren's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're...almost...done........ x.x

 

 

We take a break or 'recess' as they call it. Afterwards, a few insignificant witnesses are called, mainly to confirm dates and sightings. Eld, for example, is questioned. He simply explains about seeing Petra, Oluo and Eren and then calling me. Armin and Erwin were also questioned, simply for information about the incident. Next up is Petra's mother...I grit my teeth as I hear her spewing her lies.

"What is the nature of Levi and Petra's relationship, by what you've seen?" The defense asks.

"Oh, those two have always been close. I always thought they were together, dating even." The old hag smiles thoughtfully. "Levi always looked out for my sweet Petra. Or so I thought." I resist the urge to scream profanities at her, clenching my fists instead.

"Did you ever notice any mental instability in your daughter, prior to her connections with Levi?"

"No, of course not. Otherwise I would have gotten her help. No, she was a normal studious girl."

"Did you notice any sudden changes when she met or started spending time with him?"

"I noticed she started devoting all of her time to only him. She constantly worried about if he would approve of things she did, if he would like her still... She just wasn't herself." This utter bullshit continues, Mike attempting to make some recollection in cross-witnessing. But what can you do about someone who blatantly lies under oath? Nothing, that's what. They also call Hange up, asking about the nature of Petra and I's relationship through school. She does surprisingly well, given that she's crazy.

 

 

"The prosecution calls Levi Ackerman, to the stand." Mike announces next. Time slows down, a big chunk of this case relies on me. I cannot fuck this up. For Eren, for us... I need to make all of this right. I could have prevented this, all of this, if I had just gotten Petra some help. Then again, it's not fair to blame myself, is it? Mentally I scoff. Of course I should blame myself. There's no one else to blame; my stubbornness could've gotten Eren killed. Fuck...

"Please state your name for the court's record."

"Levi Ackerman."

"Mr. Ackerman, do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, under pains and penalties of perjury?"

"I do." I take a deep breath, this is the easy part. Mike interviewing me, just like we practiced.

"Mr. Ackerman, when did you first meet Petra Ral?"

"We met and became friends in high school, junior year I believe it was."

"And what kind of relationship have you shared with Ms. Ral?"

"We were friends for many years, high school to college."

"When would you speculate you stopped being friends?"

"We began drifting apart in college, but remained friends. It wasn't until Petra began harassing me, along with Eren, that I cut off our friendship."

"By harassing, what do you specifically mean?"

"She wouldn't stop calling my phone and messaging me, which didn't bother me too much. But I met up with her to explain that Eren and I were in a relationship, and she stole Eren's number out of my phone. She then used that to send him threatening and unusual texts, like what you saw earlier."

 

"Did you ever have a deeper relationship with Petra?"

"No. I've always been her friend."

"In Mrs. Ral's testimony, she says that you and Petra used to: "hang around the house, laying together and kissing on occasion". Is that a true statement?"

"We would stay at her house, yes. We may have laid together while watching movies or shows, but there was never any kissing. I don't and never have liked Petra in that way."

"Why do you think you never had those feelings towards her?"

"Well, for starters I'm gay." I state boredly, shrugging. I see Eren trying to contain his laugh and almost crack a smile. "And I just never had that connection with her. She was like a sister to me."

 

"I see. About the day of the incident, can you tell us about that?" I nod.

"That was the day we moved back into the dorms from being on summer break. Eren and I had a slight argument, which is why I wasn't with him. I called and then came to check on him when there was no answer; along with his sister, Hange. We entered his room after no response, finding his phone there and knowing something was wrong. Soon after I got the call from Eld, tipping me to where to find them."

"What happened next?"

"Eren's friends, Armin and Erwin, came with Hange and I to find Eren. Armin suggested that I call Petra's cell, so I did. At first I tried to get her to let Eren go, that only made her more angry. So I changed my tactic, and tried convincing her that I wasn't concerned with Eren... It was the hardest thing I've ever done, lying about how I feel about him." I glance at Eren, who smiles lovingly at me.

 

"What kind of things did you say to persuade Petra?"

"I told her I missed her, and that I realized I was wrong for choosing Eren over her. She said it wasn't my fault, but that Eren brainwashed me. I realized how unstable she had become. I told her we don't need Eren, and she agreed to let him go. Until..."

"Until what?"

"Oluo saw through my lies, and pointed the gun towards Eren. At that point, I could think of only one thing: protect Eren. Petra saw right through me, became angry, and ordered Oluo to shoot Eren. I don't think he would have shot without Petra's order."

"So, Oluo could clearly tell you were lying?"

"Yes. It was obvious to him."

"And what happened next?"

"It's a bit of a blur still...but I know I ran to Eren, to protect him. And I succeeded, the bullet hit me instead."

 

"Do you think it was more of Petra's fault, than Oluo's?"

"Objection, asking the witness to speculate." The defense pipes up.

"Let me rephrase. Who is to blame for you being shot?"

"Petra is the mastermind behind it all. Oluo wouldn't have even been there if it weren't for her." Mike nods.

"No further questions." The defense attorney steps up, glancing at me.

 

"Mr. Ackerman, what point in your relationship did you begin to realize that Ms. Ral had emotional feelings towards you?" I pause. Shit, I wasn't ready for this.

"I...suppose I realized towards the end of high school."

"Did you ever say anything to discourage Ms. Ral, that is, before you told her about Mr. Jaeger and yourself?"

"Not exactly. But I never encouraged her either."

"Is that so? So you never, for example, fought off men for her? Or protected her?"

"Yes...I did, but I already said I see her as a sister. Isn't that action any older brother would take?"

"I personally don't know many brothers to cuddle with their sisters so closely." Fuck. Shit fuck dammit... Did I fuck this up already? "Did Ms. Ral know that you were gay?"

"No. I don't go out of my way to tell others."

"So, to summarize, she had no indication of your indifference towards her; nor did she know you liked men instead. Is that correct?"

"I suppose so..."

"When did you have the conversation about you and Mr. Jaeger with Ms. Ral?"

"During this past summer."

"And how did she take the news?"

"At the time it seemed as though she took it well... But I was worried. I even went to her mother to warn her, although that obviously did no good." Shit, that probably wasn't so nice to say.

"So it's Mrs. Ral's fault?"

"No, I-"

"It's the mother's fault that you led Petra on, and then sprung a new relationship and sexuality onto her?"

"That's not what happened." What's with this guy?? I get shot, and I'm the one to blame?

 

"You knew Ms. Ral wasn't mentally well, didn't you?"

"Yes, I was starting to become aware. "

"And yet, what did you do about it? Besides burden her mother, of course."

"I didn't know what to do! I care about her, I didn't want her locked up in some mental institution, or whatever they do these days. I just wanted her to be able to move on, to understand that I couldn't be hers."

"I see, did you reply to her texts or calls after your conversation?"

"I did for a bit, but then she became frantic and desperate. So I thought it best to give us some distance."

"Do you think she felt abandoned? Like she needed you and you weren't there?"

"I couldn't know that, you'll have to ask her. All I know, is that I wanted to protect the man I loved. Protect what we had, because Petra was unstable." I snap finally, my eyes widening.

"The defense rests, your Honor." The cocky defense attorney says with a smirk.

"Any cross examination?" The judge asks. Mike rifles through some things before shaking his head 'no'. Fuck...did I screw up that bad?

"We'll take a short recess before continuing." Mike whisks Eren and I away before anyone can talk to us, into a private room.

 

  
"Levi, calm down. I know you're upset about what happened up there-"

"Upset? Upset. You think I'm just upset? I'm pissed off, Mike! I probably just fucked our entire case up!" I yell, furious.

"Levi, shh, it's okay." Eren coos softly, grabbing my hand. I glance at him with frustrated eyes, as he smiles at me. "Mike has a plan. Don't you Mike?"

 

"Damn right I do. You think your cross-examination was bad? Just wait." I feel a twinge of guilt in my gut. I don't want Petra to be subjected to that...but I have to protect Eren. I have to win this lawsuit. There's no other choice.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to take a moment to be excited about my first ever (almost) completed fanfiction! I've spent sooooo much time developing this story. And I'm so grateful for everyone who read it. It's not over yet, one more to go <3


	24. All's Well that End's Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial comes to a close, what will happen to our justice-bound leading men?

 

**Eren's POV:**

 

After calming Levi down as best as I could, we reenter the court room, hands connected. I glance at Petra, seated on the opposite side, scowling our way. I resist the smirk threatening to spill on my face. That's right, bitch. He's mine, I won. I squeeze Levi's hand tighter and he glances at me, a soft smile on his face.

"As usual in criminal cases, Ms. Petra Ral has the right to refuse to testify. Ms. Ral?" This is it...our entire case relies on her testifying. If she doesn't...we may be fucked. Levi looks so nervous. Petra stands.

"I have nothing to hide, I'm innocent. So I will testify." Levi and I simultaneously let out a breathe we were holding. Nothing noteworthy comes from the defense's questioning of Petra. All they're doing is making her out to be the victim, when we clearly know she isn't. After the defense rests, Mike takes his place.

  
"Ms. Ral, when do you think you started having feelings for Mr. Ackerman?" She pauses.

"Probably when I met him, in high school." I can't stand seeing this petty bitches face...

"Have you ever had any romantic moments with Levi? Like kissing for example?"

"We kissed once."

"Just once?" She nods. "Okay, Petra do you have a problem with Eren Jaeger?" Her face obviously changes, taking on an irritated look. Damn, good to know the feeling is mutual bitch.

"I...I don't have a problem with him necessarily..."

"Are you sure? Because you did kidnap and tie him to a chair." Mike replies sassily.

 

"Objection!" The defense says.

"Overruled, the event obviously took place." The judge rules, shutting him up. "Please answer Ms. Ral."

"I...I did but- it was a misunderstanding. Oluo was the one responsible."

"Oh? What vendetta did Oluo possess?"

"I..dont' know."

"So you just went along with a plan to kidnap someone you 'have no problem with' for no good reason?"

"Well- not exactly." Mike pauses, waiting for more. No answer comes.

"Ms. Ral, I'm going to need more of an excuse than that. What made you want to 'get rid of' Eren Jaeger?"

"There...he had a reason." She says quietly.

"What was that reason? Did it have to do with Levi?"

"Of course!" She snaps.

"Did you want to hurt Levi by hurting Eren?"

"No. I would never hurt Levi."

"Then what did you want? Why did you want to get rid of Eren? Why did you want him gone?"

 

  
**"Because Levi is supposed to be with ME! HE'S MINE! I would gladly get rid of Eren time and time again for him!"** Petra suddenly yells, anger on her twisted face. The whole room goes quiet, the outburst unexpected. I see the defense attorney sweating, looking through papers to find any kind of new information that could save their case.

"The prosecution rests." Mike says after a long pause. Then the courtroom erupts with murmurs and talk, everyone realizing the Petra isn't as sweet and innocent as they play her off to be. Suddenly, the judge bangs the gavel, bringing everyone back to focus.

"I need order, please. Defense, any recross-examination?" After a pause, they shake their heads no. I attempt to hide the smile threatening to show, Levi seeming to do the same. "Alright, then all witnesses have been called. We'll take a brief break, for the attorneys to get their closing statements in order." Again Levi and I meet with Mike in the private room.

 

 

"Mike, that was amazing!" Levi says, hugging me.

"Based on the information you two provided, I was able to assume what could make her crack. It's thanks to your hard work. Now, I just need to land this speech and we'll have a great shot at winning." Levi pulls me close to him.

"Eren, it's almost over. We can finally get on with our lives." I smile, caressing his cheek.

"I can't wait."

 

  
In Mike's closing statement, he summarizes the pain put on Levi and I. He also makes note of Petra's outburst, using it to demonstrate her instability. Overall, he does a great job and seems highly convincing. The prosecution does their same thing, putting the blame on Levi and Oluo. At this point, I don't know if anyone would believe their argument. They do point out that Levi never shares his sexuality, and something about that irks me. It must irritate Mike too, because in his rebuttal (his concluding statement after the defense's argument), he points out that no straight person has to acknowledge their sexuality before showing disinterest in another person. Well played, Mike.

  
"The jury will now retire to deliberate." The judge announces.

"What do we do now, Mike?" I ask, turning to him.

"We wait." He says, packing up his documents into his well-organized folders. Man, being a lawyer must be tough... We head to our own room, joined by Hange this time, and wait. And wait...and wait some more.

"Ugh, it's been three fucking hours...this doesn't make me feel so good." Levi groans.

"Relax, these things take time. They have to decide which of the charges, if any, she's guilty of. Then they have to decide what punishments she should get. They could send her to a mental institution, or just regular jail. My hope is on the first, that way she can actually get some help." Mike tells us. I nod.

"If she wasn't such a horrible wench I might feel bad." I mumble, making Levi laugh.

"Well! I for one am glad all this is almost over! We can move on to happier things now, eh Levi?" Hange says loudly. I raise a brow, glancing at Levi, who glares at Hange.

"Shut the fuck up, four-eyes." He mumbles, making weird eye contact with her. Something's up. There's a knock on the door, and someone whispers to Mike. He comes back to us.

 

"Looks like they're ready to give their verdict. You're lucky, usually it takes more than a day." Levi stands, looking at me with a smile.

"Let's do this. Together." I smile back, taking his hand as we make the final trip back into the court room.

 

"We, the members of the jury, on the charge of abducting and withholding a person; find Petra Ral guilty. On the charge of attempted assault; find Petra Ral guilty. And on the charge of Co-conspiring to a crime; find Petra Ral guilty. We have unanimously agreed Ms. Ral be placed in a criminal mental institution, where she can hopefully get the help she needs."

  
Did I hear that right? Did we win?

The judge announces that court is dismissed, and Petra is being taken away, tears running down her face. I look at Mike, my eyes wide with disbelief. He smiles, nodding at my unspoken question.

"Wait...we...won?" I ask him, stunned.

"We won, Eren. But I think Levi has something he wants to say." I whisk around to face Levi, a wide smile on my face. Hm? I glance down, and on one knee, holding a ring, is Levi. My eyes widen even further, if possible, and I audibly gasp.

"L-Levi..."

 

"Eren, we started this journey out together. And now we finished it, together. It makes a man realize, I don't want to do anything without you. Ever again. I want you to be by my side forever, so we can get through everything. We're a team. A perfect pair. So Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?" Tears sting my eyes as I fill up with happiness.

"Levi, you idiot, of course I'll marry you!" I say dramatically, pulling him up and hugging him tightly. We kiss passionately, longing for eachother's touch. When we break away, Levi tries to hide the fact that he was tearing up. "What the hell would you have done if we lost?" I ask him with a laugh. He rolls his eyes.

  
"You still would've married my sweet ass, brat." I nod in agreement, greedily taking the ring and slipping it onto my finger. A camera flashes out of nowhere, and I realize we just had this very public moment in a court room; where Petra's family is moping about their loss. Whoops. "Let's get the hell out of here." Levi says, taking my hand and walking out.

  
"LEVI IS GOING TO BE MY OFFICIAL BROTHER IN LAW! MWAHAHAHA!" Hange cackles loudly, patting him on the shoulder.

"Fuck. Forgot about the baggage." Levi mumbles. I punch his arm playfully, pulling him into another kiss.

"The two lovebirds, brought together by an act of justice." I hear Erwin's deep voice say.

"Straight out of a story." Armin adds, smiling happily at us.

 

 

"Can we just go home now?" Levi asks, his forehead resting against mine.

  
"Levi, when I'm with you, I am home." I say lovingly, caressing his face.

 

 

 

 

  
**THE END.**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That's it folks. That's all she wrote. Other cliches. 
> 
> Now, I eventually might add extra chapters like a cute wedding chapter- or some other tooth-rotting shit. But for now, this is the end. I want to thank you for coming on this journey with me, for dealing with my craziness. 
> 
> Also, 25 is my lucky number xD
> 
> My instagram is Hopeless_fangirl25 so feel free to hit me up on there! 
> 
> I love you guys. I appreciate your support, as always. See you in another story!


End file.
